A Nightmare on Barden Street
by PiperM91412
Summary: [Pitch Perfect AU] Beca has left L.A for her own sake and moves to Barden street to start again. She meets new people and comes across Jesse, someone that heals her heart and helps build herself up in her new life. As happiness starts seeping in, Beca encounters a mysterious gift that triggers catastrophic events. Things start to break as she starts living another nightmare.
1. Jolt

**A/N: The idea for this story just came to me while eating some lunch (kind of odd eating and then thinking about it, doesn't it?). Thought it would be fun to try to put it down into a whole story.**

**I don't know if some of you are gonna love me or hate me or just consider me ridiculous. Although you can share your comments about this story.**

**Send me your comments as I go through. Lemme hear you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect. **

* * *

Five years after college, Beca Mitchell had just moved into a new home on Barden Street in a small town in Atlanta. After finally getting away from her abusive and jerk of an ex-boyfriend, Beca is ready to start a new life in a new place, away from the nasty memories brought by the people she would rather consider a part of the past. Unfortunately for her in some way, her ex-boyfriend is the son of the record company she has been working at for the past 5 years. Now, she's back down in the dumps, not having enough money to pay for a new place in L.A. which is quite why she had asked some financial help from her dad who had been living in Atlanta after teaching in a local university.

After putting down the last box she took from her car, she didn't have too much stuff to move and the place her dad helped her buy was already fully furnished, it just needed some restocking which reminder her to pass by the grocery store later this afternoon. She pushed the box beside the door to keep it out of the way and decided to take a tour around the house. It was pretty big for only one person to live in, maybe she would call her sister sometime for some company when she needed it. She would also try to look for local jobs for the time being as she saves up enough again to get back to L.A. She had mentioned to her dad to just keep the house even though that time of return to L.A. comes, she may still need a place to stay here in Atlanta. Beca didn't want to bother her dad and Sheila in their house, considering they already had Brittany, Beca's half-sister who was at her pre-teens, and another baby on the way.

Beca went over to one grab her laptop bag and place it on the table beside the stairs. Setting it up and opening a few of her mixes to play, she walked over to one of the other boxes to grab a pair of speakers she had to attach it to her laptop. Her headphones were good, but if you were living alone in a house big enough for at least three people, hearing music around the house isn't such a bad idea. Beca kept the volume on a level that would be loud enough for it to spread around the house but without becoming a disturbance to her neighbor. She wouldn't want to get visited by the police on the first day she moved to a new place just because of a neighbor's report of public disturbance. She grabbed a few refreshments for herself and went over to relax for a while. She dropped herself on the sofa in her living room to relax and place a call to her dad, telling him that she is now in town and that if he could pay her a visit soon, even just once.

Through the years, Beca has learned to rekindle with her father again, after the enormous help he has given her throughout the years, especially in her college years. Her dad had paid for her tuition and continued to guide her throughout after her nightmare of a life living with her mom. Growing up in a broken and complicated family, Beca was used to all the bullshit in life. Living alone was always an option, trust issues are a part of her, but pushing people away is also a part of her world. Friends are never permanent, all except Patricia, who prefers to call herself "Fat Amy" for god-knows-what reason there is. That woman stuck with her throughout hell and she was surely glad she hadn't pushed that one person away.

Which reminded her, maybe Amy could also pay a visit here at her new place, Birmingham was still pretty close compared to when she was in Los Angeles. She was pretty sure Amy would need to consult her husband before scheduling a trip. You can't just leave a hyperactive little boy with his same-level-hyperactive-and-crazy dad while the mom is away, problems would just surely await you when you get home.

As Beca finished texting Amy, her doorbell rang. She just arrived and a neighbor had already thought of paying a visit? Well, that was pretty thoughtful of them. She stood up and walked over to the door and opened it up.

What welcomed her on her doorstep of her new home were two girls around her own age, one was thin and had curly brown hair that fell a little bit below her shoulders with a headband holding it back from falling on her face, all jolly and bubbly and smiling till the corners of her mouth reached her ears, while the other one was a little more muscular and bigger, dark complexion with a cool and tough stance.

"Good morning! I'm Jessica," says the curly haired and bubbly one as she grabbed one of Beca's hands to shake them hello. "And this is Cynthia Rose," she pointed to the girl beside her who gave back a half-wave and a "Hey there," statement.

"We were just wandering around and saw you just moved in, wanted to give you a warm welcome on Barden Street," Jessica added, adoringly.

Beca welcomed them in, embarrassed to be keeping company waiting outside. She went over to her laptop to lower down the volume of her speakers a bit and attended to their needs, glad that she still had a few supplies left enough to give her company some refreshments. They continued their conversation, exchanging some stories and entering the GTKY (Getting to Know You) stage in the neighborhood. Beca didn't hesitate to meet new people, sharing a bit about her wouldn't hurt that much, like she would even give a shit if people knew a few things about her, nothing major to lose.

"Oh, before I forget, just so you would know," Jessica said as she placed her cup back on the coffee table, "it's Cynthia's birthday tomorrow." Jessica said happily. Cynthia elbowed her in the side which made Jessica yelp a bit by the sudden hit she got. She rubbed her arm as Cynthia Rose gave her a warning look.

"Really? Happy Birthday in advance!" Beca said, plastering the most genuine smile she possibly could give in this bit awkward situation.

Jessica just ignored Cynthia and got back to Beca. "Anywho, well, we were planning a party to celebrate. Why don't you come along?" happy Jessica asked.

"Oh, no. It's okay. I'll be fine here. I have to make some arrangements to restock this place anyway." Beca added. It wasn't a bad idea to attend such, but she wasn't too interested either. Besides, she barely knows anyone in the neighborhood.

"Hold on a minute," Cynthia Rose held her hand up and listened to the music playing. "Is this yours?" she pointed to nowhere in particular, but Beca knew that Cynthia was pertaining to the music playing in the background.

"Yeah, they're my own mixes." Beca replied and nodded.

"Girl, I like your jam. This beat is cool, got anything else?" Cynthia asked, showing some interest in Beca's music.

Beca just nodded and walked over to her laptop to play another file placed on her queue. She turned the volume on the speakers back up just a little bit and the sound filled throughout the house. Cynthia was bobbing her head a little and smiled, impressed and loving Beca's beat.

"These are some cool beats. You just have to attend my party. Come on over and play some of yours throughout the night," Cynthia Rose said.

"Really?" Beca was astonished. She was new here and people suddenly love her music out of the blue. She was in no way interested to attend the party, but if people paid attention to her music and many more would possibly like it, she knows it's an opportunity to rise again. Chances may come and, who knows, she might be able to make it out here in Atlanta and then return to L.A. Beca made up her mind and agreed to their invitation.

They continued to talk as the music continued to play behind them until it was time for them to leave. Beca assisted them to the door and they said their goodbyes. Jessica gave her number just in case Beca had anything to ask or if she just wanted some company.

"I just live a few houses down from yours, you'll know it's mine when you see a blue car parked in the driveway," Cynthia said. "You're on the end of the street, so if you need anything else, you can ask your next-door neighbor." Cynthia Rose added and pointed over to the house on the right, which was pretty much the only house nearest in sight.

Beca nodded and said thanks to the both of them. They said their goodbyes and went back to do each other's errands. Beca locked her front door and turned the music down a bit, she went back to lay on her couch and took a nap, she would start restocking when she wakes up to go to the local grocery.

* * *

The next night came and Beca was dressed in the best way she could, casual yet matching the vibe of a party and enjoying the night. She didn't forget to bring along the flashdrive that contained some of her mixes, enough to keep the night filled with her music. She decided to walk since Cynthia's house wasn't too far away anyway, besides, she didn't have a car. As she passed from one house to the other, she finally found Cynthia's house. Thanks to the reminder of the blue car parked in the driveway. As Beca made her way up the porch, she could hear some music playing inside. She rang the doorbell and Jessica opened the door for her a few seconds later.

She was introduced to a few other people in the house, Cynthia's friends, she guessed. Jessica mentioned that only Cynthia's friends were invited here, her family lived in Georgia and had already sent their regards and greetings over to her. Most of her friends present were those way back coming from college. Jessica tells that she and Cynthia Rose go way back, being part of a very successful a cappella group, winning multiple championships every year throughout their years of staying. She says it's quite a story and she can't wait to tell Beca all the details. Music lovers, a bit different, but still music. Maybe Beca would really enjoy their company after all.

The two of them finally came across Cynthia Rose, greeting each other with their hellos and happy birthdays. Cynthia pointed Beca to where the sound system was placed and instructed her to place in the flash drive containing her mixes. Once the final song ended, Beca took the other drive out and put in hers, setting it up and let the music playing around the house. Cynthia also leads Beca to the kitchen, where refreshments and some food are placed. She was left there to be, and she felt awkward, knowing that she knew no one else inside the house besides Jessica and Cynthia Rose who were practically busy entertaining the other guests.

Beca took a cup of her own and poured some juice in. Rather than serving herself some alcoholic beverage, she settled for a lighter drink. She remembered that she hasn't eaten dinner or lunch yet, getting intoxicated on an empty stomach would just consider the effect harder and make it be felt more rapidly than she would think. She leaned against the counter, taking a sip of her drink.

"So, you're the new girl," says someone, the voice belonging to the unknown person from behind her.

"And you are?" Beca turned around and said to the guy she was facing right now. That sounded mean, adding the fact that she wasn't smiling while saying her comment.

"Whoa, no harm meant, girl. Chill. I'm Jesse," he replied, racing his hands in precaution and then reaching out his hand, waiting for a handshake.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so bitchy," she apologized and took and shook his hand, "I'm Beca. Yeah, I'm the new girl," she shrugged her shoulders after letting go.

"It's fine. I live in the house next to yours." He added. So he was the person Cynthia Rose meant.

"Really? You live alone in that house? It's quite big for someone going on a solo flight if you ask me." Beca mentioned.

"Oh, no. I live with my brother there, a duo at least." Jesse added. Beca smiled, he seemed entertaining, kinda cheeky.

"And speaking of my brother…" Jesse added and then looked over Beca's shoulder, glancing over to the person at the doorway. "Hey Benji! Come and meet our new neighbor!" Beca turned around and saw another guy make his way over to where she and Jesse stood. Jesse put his arm around who is supposed to be his brother and introduced him.

"Benji, this is Beca. Beca, this is Benji, my brother and companion." Jesse said, pointing them to each other. Benji let out his hand as he said 'hi' and Beca shook it.

"You two are brothers? Well, no offense, but you don't look anything alike." Beca pointed out.

The brothers just gave a chuckle and Jesse said something, "Well, it's a long story. We're not brothers by blood. My dad married his mom years after my mom died. It wasn't an easy adjustment for the both of us, but we made it through. We're as close as ever." Benji just nodded and gave his brother a soft punch on the arm after Jesse removed his arm from around him. A little later, someone called out for Benji again and he excused himself from their company.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Benji." Beca said.

Before the two could go back into conversation, Beca is summoned out by Jessica who just runs suddenly into the kitchen and grabs her before she could even excuse herself. Jesse puts up his hand to wave goodbye and Beca hears him mutter a 'talk to you later' before she is fully taken into the living room where a group of people were gathered around Cynthia Rose.

"Beca, these are my friends. They love your mixes," Cynthia Rose introduced each one of them. Starting from a tall and sexy brunette that was busy with her nails, which was Stacie; and then there was Aubrey, a blonde and curly haired girl, who was said to be one of the former captains of their a cappella group; there was also Chloe, a blue-eyed ginger; Donald, who was said to be a sick beatboxer; and then there was Matt, who was preferably known as 'Unicycle' because he always carried and rode his unicycle throughout college, it became his tagname for them.

"You're not so bad, you do this for a living?" Aubrey asks.

"Dude, I love your beat. Are you a DJ?" asked Unicycle as he puts his arm around Aubrey's waist.

Beca entertains their questions and to the others as well. They are told to take a seat on the couch and the rest of the chairs that were available. Stacie was all wrapped around Donald as she sat on his lap, Aubrey was leaning against Unicycle, Chloe was sitting on one of those solo chairs when a guy arrived to hug her from behind. She gave him a kiss as he reached down to her. It made Beca a bit uncomfortable, having all these couples around her all crazy and wrapped around each other. Coming from a failed relationship, it reminded her of the bad times she was given, of how she was a battered girlfriend but she couldn't leave him because her job was important to her. Eventually she had enough and decided to quit her job, knowing and finally gaining some sense that her life was much more important than a career that can be brought up after a fall.

Despite her uneasiness, she tried her best not to show it in front of all these people. She felt like a small ant under all these crowd, not really used to the fact that all the people's attention were set on her. She smiled and made conversation with these new people.

* * *

She excused herself from the crowd as Cynthia took care of her party. Beca went outside to take a seat on the steps of Cynthia's front porch. She listened to the faint sound of her music playing inside the house, but the rest of the night was rather silent.

She hears the door click as Jesse takes a seat beside her to join her.

"I hope I am in no disturbance of your reminiscing," Jesse says.

Beca looks up at him and gives him a smile, he really was a nerd. She wasn't too fond of men, but Jesse had a very light aura. Nothing screams dangerous from him. It made her feel a little bit more settled.

"You're such a dork," she said out loud unconsciously.

"Well, at least I don't wear a scary ear spike that screams 'I am your worst nightmare, so don't cross me' all over it," he said sarcastically.

It made Beca giggle. "I have that and tattoos, so I guess that adds to that," Beca said. She slapped herself in her head for sounding so lame.

Jesse smirked and gave small laugh, Beca thought it was cute, oddly, which made her smile and laugh along with him.

But their happy and cute moment was cut off by a shrilling scream coming from next door.

* * *

**A/N: So there you go, the first chapter.**

**Send me your comments as well. Till my next update!**


	2. Angst

**A/N: Next chapter is up. Don't forget to send me your reviews. **

* * *

Jesse and Beca's heads quickly snap to the direction of where the intense scream came from. In no hesitation, Jesse was on his feet, running and almost sprinting towards the house next door. It was in no way Beca's business, but she was acting out of curiosity and worry, even though she really has no idea on who belted that out. You don't just hear anybody scream in a way at what they just heard. So Beca follows Jesse from behind as he quickly knocks on the door. He calls out a name to which may be the owner of the house. When no answer comes, Jesse checks the knob and is slightly relieved to know that it was unlocked. It was dangerous, for the safety of whoever lived there, but at least they were lucky for it to be left open.

He ran rapidly inside and checked everywhere around the room, calling out her name as he does. There was no one downstairs, so Jesse attempts to check upstairs as a figure emerges from the curve on the next floor. More screams come from upstairs, different pitches of it.

"Kolio! What the hell was that?!" Jesse asks with a heaping amount of concern and panic to the boy who was standing on top of the staircase. He had a curly do and he was almost just as tall as Beca, which means he wasn't the tallest among the guys.

"I don't know either. I woke up from my nap in my room when I heard some glass start to break followed by a shriek." Said the guy, who was named Kolio as per Jesse said.

"Where's Lily?" Jesse asked frantically.

"She's in her room. I already tried knocking and banging on her door but she wouldn't open up. The screaming just got louder and louder. She won't stop." Kolio replied.

With that, Jesse ran up the stairs and hurriedly made his way down the hall to Lily's room. Beca followed him shortly after with Kolio right behind her. Jesse kept knocking on the door as more frightened screams emerge from inside the room.

"Lily, open up. It's Jesse, come on, open up. You know I mean no harm, I would never do that to you." Jesse kept trying but all he got was more screams and more stuff getting broken inside. She was really terrified and panicked. He couldn't take it anymore, he tried to barge in, forcing himself on the locked door. After a few tries of bumping his shoulder with extra force, the door finally opened as its lock broke.

The room was huge mess, there were objects everywhere. Papers and books scattered all around, the bed was unruly, broken glass and photo frames, even the mirror was badly broken, the lamps that kept the room illuminated were now on the floor, gladly its bulbs were intact and it was still lit up. In the corner of the room and leaning beside the bed, sat Lily with her hands covering her ears, still screaming and saying words as if someone was trying to get her.

Kolio and Jesse both ran over to Lily's side. She shook them off as they tried to put their hands on her, just to calm her down and inform her of their presence. But Lily was still shaking and mumbling words, her eyes were still clamped shut. They tried to talk to her, hoping she would eventually dim down. A few more attempts and her eyes were still closed. She was telling them to go away and that they weren't who they say they are, that they were just monsters who used the voices of her dear ones so that they can get her. She refused to open her eyes, the screaming stopped but she started saying words Beca couldn't comprehend, as if she was chanting something. Kolio immediately ran out of the room after whispering something to Jesse.

Beca almost hesitated but she brought her feet little by little to walk over and approach Lily. She wanted to at least try to help the girl calm down, despite not really knowing anything about what was going on. The only thing she knew was is that this isn't normal and that she has to try to say something, anything that would help. She took her place on the side that Kolio had left.

Beca looked at Jesse and mouthed the words 'let me try'. Jesse, at first, didn't want to because he worried on what might happen to either of the girls. But Beca just nodded and said, "Just trust me on this. I have to try." Jesse understood, at least she offered some help, anything would do for now, as long as it won't harm Lily. Although, Beca didn't look like she would cause any harm, so Jesse just agreed and let Beca do what she would try. Beca laid one hand on Lily's head and started caressing it with affection.

"It's okay, Lily. No one's going to hurt you. I'm Beca, I can be your new friend." Beca spoke in a soft voice. Beca was never the type who really wished to have children. With her own experiences in childhood, she couldn't even imagine the possibilities for it to happen again. But when her half-sister came into her life, Beca learned to evolve and adjust to the role of being an elder sister to the little one. She just couldn't help it, she was a little bundle of joy.

Lily's face start to soften as Beca continued trying her best calming spirits to be passed on to the disturbed girl.

"Do you wanna play? I'll battle off all those monsters. I'll protect you." Beca said softly.

Lily's hands were slowly falling from covering her ears to being held together atop her knees. Beca continued to whisper soothing words until Lily relaxed and opened her eyes, still a bit frightened like a child.

"It's okay, Lily. I'm your new friend. My name is Beca. I'm gonna be your warrior." Beca said again and smiled.

"I ate my twin in the womb," Lily whispered and gave a soft smile, out of nowhere. Beca gave back the same smile genuinely, even thought that comment just seemed to be anything like weird.

"And probably because there was no more space left for you." Beca replied.

Lily nodded.

"Lily, do you want to play with me?" Beca asked, taking one of Lily's hands slowly to hold it.

Lily just nodded again.

"Okay then, let's play a game. How about you go and lay down on your bed, close your eyes and relax, as I count to a thousand? How does that sound?" Beca initiated.

"But they might try to get me again, do I really have to do that?" Lily whispered.

"No they won't. I promise that. Like I said, I will be your warrior, right? And it is, so we can have so much fun, it's part of the game. We'll have so much fun after that, you'll see." Beca smiled as she stood up and fixed Lily's bed first before she helped Lily to lay down. She tucked her in like her own little sister and she finally convinced Lily to close her eyes. She helped her relax as she started to count to a thousand. Into the round of 70s, Beca stopped counting as Lily is now sound asleep.

Jesse just stood on the foot of the bed with his arms crossed, staring in awe on how Beca managed to calm Lily down as if she'd known her the whole time. He smiled in amazement and just pure adoration as Beca smiled at the sleeping Lily as well.

* * *

Kolio came back with a surprised face with a box in his hand. He said it to be Lily's favorite music box, it usually calmed her down with the soft melody it gave. He didn't expect his sister to be put to sleep in just minutes after an episode. But after so, the three of them started to tidy up the mess around as Lily continued to doze off. They tried their best to keep low, especially when it came to sweeping yp the broken glass. They didn't want to startle Lily, sudden sounds and movements would sometimes be factors to trigger herm especially when it's already quiet. Kolio said thanks to the two of them and they were dismissed, saying that he can take over from there and didn't want to bother them any further. Jesse and Beca made their way out after making sure things are well.

"That was something," Jesse said, breaking the silence of the night as they walked back to the party in Cynthia's house. No one else was out, probably because of the loud music inside which probably cause them the inability to hear the scream from next door.

"What was something?" Beca asked.

"It never was easy to calm Lily down after her episodes. For someone who saw her for the first time, you're a huge blessing." Jesse said.

"I have a little sister. Well, a half-sister. I used to do that to her everytime she got scared or when she would get nightmares. It always works, you just need patience." Beca added.

"Lily's different. But you're still amazing." Jesse said and smiled.

Beca felt her cheeks flush. Was she blushing? Why was she blushing? It was a simple compliment. Snap out of it Beca! No boy should make you feel like this, it's much too dangerous. He may not have that danger factor in his aura but we can never be sure.

"Well, we better get back inside. They might be looking for us." Beca said. She tried to push back on her blush, she shouldn't.

They made their way back inside to find the rest of Cynthia's friends in the living room, partying as they could. The night went through as it supposed to be. Beca asked Cynthia is she could grab some food cause she hasn't eaten for the whole day, and that she could intake some alcohol after she ate. She wanted to enjoy the night and not think of being awkward just because she didn't know anyone. She wasn't much of a people person, but she wasn't totally a bitch. So she would still entertain those who tried to talk to her. The night went on, people got wasted, some were still sober enough to get home and some just slumped anywhere in the house that they could crash. Beca decided to get home, she has had a few drinks in her, but she was pretty sure she was still sober enough to walk home.

It was around three o'clock in the morning when Beca decided to make her way home. She was a bit wobbly but she could manage it, gladly she wasn't wearing elevated shoes to cause her a hard fall. She was walking on the sidewalk, strolling in the middle of the cold and quiet night. She was freezing a bit, but she didn't think to bring along a jacket to cover her just in case.

A few houses down, she could hear someone walking; obviously that person was really wasted since they really stumbled and fell at times. She couldn't make up the face on which it was since the person's back was turned around. The only idea she got was that it was a girl because the person was wearing a dress and heels. Beca didn't mind anymore and just continued to walk slowly home. But then the following turn of events weren't what Beca thought to happen. As they turned the curve and the other girl had crossed the street, Beca had her head down when she heard a scream. Her head snapped up and she saw what happened in front of her.

There was someone in a black hoodie who had grabbed the girl from behind and covered her mouth. She tried to break free but the person behind the hood took out a knife and cut her arm. The girl now tried to keep quiet but she was obviously crying out of fear and pain. She was dragged to one of those empty lots with lots of grass.

Admittedly, Beca was frightened. She was just two days into this neighborhood and this is what she witnesses? Despite her fear, she can't live her life with a clean conscience after seeing something like it. So Beca decided to follow them. She made sure her steps were careful and quiet, so that she wouldn't be heard. As she had made her way to the empty lot, Beca stayed behind a wall and watched the horrifying scenes that occurred.

The person had stuffed a cloth into the girl's mouth to keep her quiet. She tried to fight, she struggled for her freedom but the mystery person was just too strong. She was hit in the back and was sent down on the ground. The hooded person sat on top of the girl, pinning her down with her arms locked beneath as well. She was hit in the face repeatedly. She tried her best to move so that she could break free. But she was just not strong enough to push it off of her. The person picked up a rock that was not too far from him, he reached out, not getting off of her. He grabbed the rock and held it up high above its head and sent it down to the girl's skull, hitting her not once but three times. And it continued to do so until the girl was dead. Her eyes were open and her head was dented, an obvious fracture to the skull.

Beca just covered her mouth in shock, frightened and scared of what had her eyes just witnessed. She needed to run, someone has to know about this, that horrible person had to be caught. So Beca tried to run. Unfortunately, she had kicked on a rock which stumbled out and made a sound that alerted the hooded person. Beca's head snapped up and her world almost stopped. The hooded person was looking at her. She was very frightened, too petrified to move another muscle. But if she stayed there, she knows she would have the same fate as what the girl had.

So Beca ran for it, as fast as she could. She didn't want to look behind her, but she could hear the footsteps. It was running after her. Beca couldn't run back to her house, it would know where she lived. She couldn't run back to Cynthia's house either, it would put the lives of the others in danger. Beca was lost, this wasn't a situation where you could just go anywhere. You aren't safe anywhere.

Beca ran through the street, it was making up distance, it was getting nearer. This can't be, she had to get away. Beca ran until she reached the park a few blocks away. She was exhausted but she can't stop now, her life was on the line. Beca ran through the park, she looked back and she saw that the person held a knife in his hand. This made her more alert, this is a nightmare. Not too far, Beca saw a gate; she tried her best and quickly made her way through it, closing it behind her. No time to lock it, keep running. She did as her mind commanded her to do even though her body wanted to buckle. She had made a little distance from it.

Beca made her way to a parking lot filled with multiple cars. She hid behind one of the vans parked, but then decided to get under it just in case. She could hear the footsteps of the person, careful. She knew it was looking for her, it was sensing her. She covered her mouth and she made sure that she wouldn't make any sudden movements. Beca wanted to cry, she was already crying, and she tried to stifle it with her hand. The footsteps were getting near, it was visible from her view. It was getting near, slowly but surely. Beca tried to keep her cries inside. It was now beside her, in front of her, and then the footsteps stopped.

Beca was so scared, was it her time? Was she about to die? She never thought of it and never in her life had she thought of it happening this way. Beca could see the legs bending down, inch by inch. This was it, it was her end.

But then so after, she heard a police siren not too far in the distance. It was in the parking lot as well. She stared at the feet as it stood straight up again and walked away. Beca could hear a voice coming near.

"Hey, is anyone there?" a man's voice said.

Beca still kept quiet and she waited to make sure that the other person was far away. As the police had walked past the car to follow where he had heard footsteps, Beca made her way out from under the car and made sure to herself she would put herself to safety. She ran and made her way back to the street, looking for a different way and not take her trail from where she came from. It would not be safe.

As she got back to the street, she was still running. She looked behind her, still not feeling too confident on being alone. And then, as she looked back in front, she bumped into something hard. She screamed and tried to recoil but the person held her by the arms.

"Woah, woah, woah, what the hell happened to you?" it was Jesse.

Beca couldn't thank him more for appearing out of nowhere. She didn't bother to answer. She just hugged him tight and cried. She just broke down. She had gotten away, she was relieved. Even after everything she saw and after that near death chase through the streets, at least she knew that she wasn't alone anymore.

Jesse just held her, he didn't know what happened but he didn't push her to answer. She didn't look like she was in the right condition to do so.

"Alright, come on. Let's get you home and cleaned up." Beca just nodded against his shoulder as she let go and wiped her tears. She was still shaking, so Jesse made sure to hold her against him. Jesse kept guard, helping her up as they made their way back to Beca's house.

* * *

**A/N: Does it seem too fast? Well, I just had to put it in. The story will go on. It has a reason for being put there. ****What do you think guys? Let me hear you. We have a long way to go here. **

**I thank **_** kissCass91**_** so much for doing a great job on the cover of this fic. I am terribly sorry for giving many demands. All the credit goes to this amazing woman. Thank you for entertaining me on twitter. **

**Till my next update (because I can't really promise when to update again since my exams are coming up, maybe after that? As long as I have free time, I input words into my phone and eventually into a document for me to put up).**

**Send me your reviews; I really really wanna hear you. **


	3. Guest

The night of the incident had gone normal after Jesse had helped Beca get home. Despite being scared, paranoid, and still in total shock over what had escalated during that night, Beca insisted that Jesse go on and head home. She told him she would be fine and be able to manage from there. He simply had wanted to look out for her, obvious that she needed someone as a companion or whatever at the time. She looked as frightened as a little girl running away from something when he bumped into her on the sidewalk at around three in the morning. Yet Beca, being the stubborn and secure girl that she is, strongly insisted that he go and that his brother might need him. Jesse had no choice but to give in to the persistent Beca, seeing that there was nothing he could do to convince her on making him stay. Thinking maybe she was still a bit uncomfortable with his company considering they just met that night. That the hug was just something executed out of relief and a sense of safety. That was set was a point.

Beca had kept quiet about it, about what she saw and what happened that night, afraid of what might happen if she talked to anybody about it. She never told anyone, not her neighbors or friends, not even her own family found out about what she had experienced, or even Jesse who had seen her so frantic, despite him asking her what had happened she just didn't give in, too scared to answer his question. She never talked about what happened and just kept it to herself. It still bothered her, but she pushed it into the back of her mind. The body was eventually found the next day, investigations were conducted and they still couldn't find a trace on who did it. The identity of the victim has been found out but details have been kept private as per the family's request. The hooded killer had left nothing at all behind to serve as any lead to that being found, all except for Beca witnessing what had took place. Although, even she has no idea who it was or looked like, that person was covered from head to toe and wore clothing that was sort of baggy, not showing what kind of built they had. The only thing that was given away was the height which was surely taller than Beca but not the giant kind of tall.

When you experience something that might lead you to the brink of death, it isn't something that's easy to forget. If a happy memory was to be treasured, a traumatic experience would just scar you even if you were one of the toughest people around. Beca was like that, tough and strong and can mostly rely on herself, growing up with a broken family, being in an abusive relationship, she thought herself to be independent. She learned to be unbreakable, but even that didn't happen. There was even a point in life where her heart was as hard as stone, when she didn't care about anything, where she shut everyone out. But she didn't seem human anymore, which is what she learned throughout her college years. Certain people had helped her become who she needs to be. She learned to go soft but still stood strong. Yet she was still afraid for her own safety and life. She tried her best not to show it. She tried her best not to be paranoid because of it. But the memory will just stay with for a very long time.

So far, it had been weeks and she hasn't experienced anything disturbing since then. The feeling of being followed was something that was inevitable (okay, she was still a bit paranoid about it. But let's face it, it's natural after that kind of experience). It let her let out a small sigh of relief thinking that she might have finally gotten out of the nightmare.

Just maybe.

She had actually gotten a new job as well. That night of Cynthia's party, Chloe was one of the many people that adored Beca's talent in making music. Which is why she had helped Beca with one of the best things she could possibly ever do. Since Chloe's husband (the guy who kissed her at the party, pretty obvious) was one of the board members of a big record company, he was present at the party and he had asked for the tracks. Chloe had given him a copy of Beca's mixed tracks. She was ready to beg and pout and do anything she could for Beca to land a spot in the building but she didn't need to. He loved what he heard and immediately talked to his brother about it, who was apparently the CEO and the big boss of the record company, who had also listened to it and admired it as well. Beca was set to her new job on no time, all thanks to a certain ginger and her high-class in life husband.

She got to know the people in the neighborhood, letting loose and gaining new friends. It was time Beca finally broke fully out of her shell, forgetting of the past and blooming to the new life she has now. Beca adjusted successfully to her new home. Her dad had even visited, so did Amy, and she said she would pay another visit when she could. She had settled well in her home. Jesse would drop by occasionally, checking on her.

Jesse had somehow grown upon Beca. Out of everyone there, he was the closest. You could call them the best of friends. Beca being the weirdo she is (Jesse's words) and Jesse being such a nerd with all of his movie fun facts (Beca's words). Despite that, music was the thing that got them together. Not to mention, Jesse is actually a music producer as well. Only that he works for the movie industry, given projects on composing movie scores. Started with short films until some of his work made it into the international pane of movie awards, doing projects on independent films in which he is lucky to be a part of. It was working well for him, big time. At his young age, he's very much successful in his career already.

Things with Jesse are different. Just like from the beginning, Beca was cautious. After coming from a traumatic relationship and a broken family, she kept herself guarded. Even with friends, especially with the guys, she tried to seclude herself a bit. It wasn't that she didn't like them, she was just being extra careful. Yes, she has friends, acquaintances, but trust was a different subject. With Jesse, without the direct response, he had told and showed her that he wasn't like the others at all. Beca was still trying to hide and Jesse still working on Beca's trust issues. Being like her best friend, he intends to succeed at that until he can fully worm his way into her arms and tear down her walls, her letting him in when she's ready. It was just one rainy day when Jesse came over to her house and decided to show her some of his movie collection and he had decided for them to talk about a few things. It was also surprising for Beca to being able to open to him even just a bit, but she was comfortable with him, she was getting there and she didn't want to keep everything to herself for the whole time. It was really a working progress, but Jesse was in no hurry. As time goes by, he's getting there. He'll help her through.

For Beca, her growing relationship with Jesse is something that continues to help her maintain composure and smiling everyday. Hey, they were close. But of course, feelings are unsure. Just ask dear Beca, it's her thing. Actually, emotions are toys, and feelings are things that always keep us confused. It's up to us if we decide to overthink or just piece it down bit by bit in order for us to really understand it. Jesse doesn't tell anything much, so Beca isn't acting too loose either. Careful with her words and actions, she doesn't give anything away. It's not really the time to settle for a particular answer considering the premature stage of time. Time. They hadn't known each other for too long, a few weeks, yes. But time will keep going for this connection to be given a label. No labels. They were best friends, him as her dork and her as his weirdo. At least Beca wouldn't have to feel alone in her new life. Jesse will always be there.

* * *

Beca was apparently on her way home from a tiring day at the office. She had been given a project of helping produce an album for an artist who was about to make it big (boss' words, not hers). She hasn't gotten a car yet, soon maybe. So she decides to ride a taxi home.

Throughout the ride, a lot of things still bothered her. The incident will never be erased from her memory. As much as she can say that it was just something that happened one night that was already in the past, it is indeed one of those experiences that you would rather not put on your bucket list. Being chased by an unknown killer to god-knows-where isn't something that happened everyday. (Well, crime does happen everyday. But, you guys get the picture).

A few blocks out from where she was, she decides to pass by the grocery store to pick up some stuff for her kitchen. As she was dropped off and now in the store, going from aisle to aisle searching for products for stocking, she walks into a familiar face in which she actually has not seen in a while.

"Oh, hey there. Long time, no see." Beca says to the curly haired dude grabbing a bottle of ketchup from one of the shelves. Beca took him by surprise, which actually caused him to almost drop the bottle. Gladly he didn't.

"Oh my god, you startled me." He said after laying the ketchup safely in his shopping cart.

"Hey there, Beca. I know, been a while." Benjie says as he moves a bit towards her, dragging his cart with him.

"We didn't get to talk much at the party, formally introduced yet the only thing I know about you is that you're Jesse's brother."

"Step-brother", Benjie pointed out, raising his finger in the air.

"Right." Beca gave a smile.

They finished shopping for their own and headed over to check-out. Benjie was such a gentleman, offering Beca a ride back home with everything she had to carry. She was actually relieved at that, thankful she had ran into him in the grocery store. The drive wasn't entirely silent, little words every now and then, it wasn't entirely awkward either.

"So, you wanna visit our house? I'll help you with your stuff first and then we could go over to my place." Benjie suggested.

"Oh, no. You don't have to. I'll be fine fixing these myself." Beca hesitated.

"It's okay. There's no harm done. I insist, it'll make things arranged quicker." Benjie said.

She was exhausted, it was a long day. But she also didn't want to turn down his offer. It wasn't that they saw each other everytime, this serves as a chance to get to know someone from Jesse's family. And that Benjie just seems to much of a nice guy to get turned down with such a simple favor. Besides, she needed a break. Maybe having Benjie as company would take her mind off of exhaustion and feeling worn out for a while.

"Sure, that would be great." Beca nodded.

* * *

Benjie had welcomed Beca to his and Jesse's home. She never actually set foot into the house yet ever since her stay in the town, not until now. Whilst Benjie said he would be back after he fixed the groceries, Beca was welcome to make herself at home. She then decides to look around.

It was a nice house, arranged and proper. Even though guys lived in here, it wasn't obvious because things are in their proper place and the arrangement was classy. Whitewalls yet has an elegance of a normal and hospitable all-american home. Decorations here and there, fantastic furniture, and family photos were standing on top of the desks and hanging on the walls. Some of which Beca looked at and admired. Pictures of Benjie and his dad, Jesse and his mom, the whole family together, they looked really happy.

Beca was reminded of her own family. How messed up it was and how broken she is. Unlike Jesse and Benjie, she grew up having a family that didn't really go entirely in the right path a family should go. In her own home, she had one family picture, the only photo of her with a complete family. A little Beca sitting in the middle of her parents, her sitting on her father's lap while her mother held her little hand. It was a happy moment, something special, but it was also something that seemed like it never existed. With her situation now, the real family she had were her friends, and even the new ones she gained here in town.

"You have a beautiful family. Well, what family you have now, that is." Beca immediately slapped herself in her head after those words came out of her mouth. The first set of words were good, but those that followed-up just sounded sort of insensitive. She felt stupid right then and there. "Oh my, I'm sorry. That didn't come out right." Beca let out a long sigh of frustration.

"Dude, it's okay. You're actually right." Benjie gave a small laugh. "At first it was hard to accept, with the adjustments you have to do and all. It's kinda hard to explain especially if you haven't been there."

"Trust me, I am. And your situation is far way better than in the loops I'm in." Beca said, giving a small sigh this time.

She didn't know how Benjie wanted to react. He had this face that looked like he wanted to ask something and say sorry at the same time. Benjie chose the latter.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Just like you said, no worries. It's not a big deal anyway." Beca lied. Of course it was a big deal. It impacted her big time. How she thinks now and how she saw things, it affected her that much.

Beca then turned to a photo framed up on the wall beside their family photo. It was Jesse, a girl, and then Benjie, with their arms around each other's shoulders looking so happy. The photo seemed like it wasn't scripted at all, like it was a fun and special moment filled with joy that was just lucky to be caught on cam.

Beca didn't have to ask the question pending on her mind because Benjie had already beat her to it with the answer.

"Alice. Best friend. Fiancé." Benjie pointed out.

Beca turned her head to face him but, again, her question was already beat with an answer. "My best friend." Those words came out of his mouth, he paused for a while before clarifying the rest.

"Jesse's fiance."

* * *

The information was a surprise, Beca took a mental note to remember it and bring it up the next time she and Jesse get to talk. He was one text away but she thought she'd rather congratulate him personally. It would serve as a reason for conversation as well, shifting from the usual music talk or Jesse's random movie antics.

Benjie had offered to walk Beca home, but Beca insisted since it was just next door and not too far. So she decided to go on home alone. It was dark already and the air felt cold and humid. The sky flashed which made her think that it looks like it was about to rain.

Seconds from walking away from Benjie's house and three-fourths almost to her house, the rain started to pour. And with that downpour, it was falling hard. Beca cursed to herself for not bringing an umbrella or anything that could shield her. So she ran quickly as the thunder roared, sending a shock to Beca.

Beca reached her porch and shook a bit to let some water loose and fall from her clothes. She reached into her pocket and took out her keys, fiddling it into the keyhole on her front door. The thunder roared again.

Beca just had a particular fear for thunder and lightning, which is why she was pretty terrified at the moment. She could stand horror movies, horror houses, give her heights or wild animals, she can stand those. Just not nature, because the weather is something you can't fight. Besides, when most of the painful happenings in her life happened, there was a thunderstorm. So she pretty much is terrified at double at the moment.

Beca finally got her door open and she rushed inside. Because other than the fact that the sounds of the impending thunderstorm was louder outside, she had a feeling that she was being watched. It was pretty uncomfortable. She was getting uncomfortable again. The memory was coming back, but Beca tried best to brush it off.

She decided to get cleaned up before she could catch a cold. Giving herself a warm bath and wearing comfortable clothes to sleep in. Gladly, it was a weekend which means she could sleep in and get the rest she was so excited to have. She loved working, especially when you enjoy what you do. But honestly, work is a butt-kicker, it sucks all the energy out of you. Demands from the client, thinking is actually heavier than doing physical exercise. Just saying.

Beca went back down to make herself a cup of hot chocolate in the kitchen before she went to bed. She left her phone in the pocket of her pajamas. She sat down on a chair while waiting for the hot water to boil. Seconds later, her phone buzzed with a text coming from Jesse.

_J: Hey shawshank! I know you're awake. Talk to me._

Beca laughed, noting another movie preference by Jesse.

_B: Seriously, you're a dork. =)_

A buzz comes again just a second later.

_J: Aww, thanks million dollar baby._

Just then, the kettle starts to whistle, meaning that the water is already boiling.

_J: Hey, are you asleep now?_

_J: Hey, why aren't you answering back?_

_J: Have I finally swept you off your feet with my movie preferences?_

_J: Rebecca Charlotte Mitchell, do I need to prepare your funeral?_

Beca just silently laughed while she prepared her hot chocolate, her phone buzzing over and over again with Jesse's messages coming in instantly after the other.

_B: Shut up, nerd. Don't flatter yourself, I'm alive. Just preparing some hot chocolate before bed. _

She pushed the button, message sent.

_J: Oh good. I thought you were dead. Or else I've got no one else to annoy anymore._

_B: Shut up, dork. Goodnight._

_J: Goodnight Beca, dear. XX_

_B: Nerd._

_J: It's a pleasure._

Beca was about to pick-up her mug when the thunder roared again, taking Beca by surprise. She clutched the counter and sighed before picking the mug up from the counter where it was sitting on. As she made her way to the stairs, taking a sip from her creamy hot chocolate, another sound surprises her. There was some knocking coming from her door. Before checking on it, she set the mug back down on a table beside her stairs.

She turned to check the door to see who was knocking at this time of the night and in this weather. But as she approached the door, there was a folded piece of paper on the ground, looks like someone put it through under her door. She picked it up to read it just out of curiosity. She flipped the paper open and read the note:

_**Don't think you're finally safe. I know where you live now.**_

This sent chills down Beca's spine. Her eyes went wide and she dropped the paper, taking a step back. Her eyes stayed on the paper for a few seconds before she looked back up to the door, a knocking sound coming again.

Outside, knocking at her front door, stood a silhouette of someone in a hoodie.

* * *

**A/N: I pardon the messy flow of this chapter. ****Dont forget to send me a review for any comments or suggestions.**


	4. Past

Beca was petrified. She was glued to where she stood, in shock and in fear. Whoever it was, they kept knocking, knocking like there was no tomorrow. The knocks were demanding, like they want badly to get in. In sync with the flashes of lightning and the occasional roars of thunder, Beca could see its movement on the stained glass window of her door.

She was lost, things scrambling in her mind from how she would react at the moment till what she should do once that point comes where she has to think of her dear life. Would she call the police? Or maybe should she call 911 first? Would she scream for anyone to hear her? Or would she just run for her life and look for another way out of her house? She kept thinking, shaking, her heartbeat was increasing its pace, and her breaths were getting shallow. She might actually be having a panic attack right now.

But then, she heard a voice. Whoever it was at the door, they started to talk.

"Beca! Open this door! I know you're in there."

Beca could recognize that voice from anywhere. That hunky voice and english accent, yeah, it was him.

"Rebecca Charlotte Mitchell, let me in." He kept knocking and speaking with urgency and need.

She remembered the note that was still lying on the floor. Beca picked the crumbled paper up and shoved it in her pocket.

She breathed in and thought about it. If she let this person in, she wouldn't just be letting him in her house, she should be bringing him in back in her life. What would happen if she did that, a million questions scattered in her brain. Would she get hurt again? Would he do what he always did to her? Why was he even here for crying out loud? It would be easy to just ignore it, let him keep knocking and wear himself out, make him think that nobody's home, make him doubt his presence of being here and make him question himself if he even is doing the right thing. She weighs out her options and eventually makes a rash choice.

* * *

Beca undid all her locks and held the handle to open her front door.

"It's been a while," said.

Just then, she regretted her decision.

"What the hell are you doing here, Luke?"

"I'm here to bring you back, Beca." the englishman replied.

"How the hell did you find me? I move halfway across the country just to get away from you and now you're here?!" was all Beca could say, blurting her questions out loud due to the confusion she felt. Who would even give him the hints of her being in Atlanta?

"That's not important. What's important is that I'm here for you." Luke said, putting down the hoodie covering his head. It was wet, he was soaked, even his hair is now damp even though it was covered.

"Luke, I'm pretty sure I already told you that I never wanted to see you again!" Beca shouted, she didn't think of whoever might hear it since the loud roars of thunder and constant falling if the hard rain would be covering it up.

"Becky, hear me out please." Luke said, shaking off his now wet blonde hair.

"The name is Beca." She retorted.

"It's special, just like you." Luke added, trying to sweet talk her, but Beca knew better not to fall for his tricks again.

"Save it for another girl, Luke. Which I'm pretty sure would be unlucky to be tied to you." Beca tried to shut the door since Luke was still outside but he held on to it to stop it from closing. Beca scoffed and she smacked herself for even considering to open the door in the first place, now this is what she gets for it.

"Becky, just listen to me, come on." Luke pushed on the door, prying his way inside. Beca gave all her efforts to stop him, but with her small figure, she had nothing against Luke's size and the strength in his muscles. She almost stumbled due to the recoil of the force but held her place.

"Luke, just get the hell away from me. Just leave me alone." Beca started to walk away, brushing off her ex-boyfriend's pleading. She really wanted to push him out, to just make him leave. But she was already too frustrated since she knew she had no chance on him physically. She ultimately felt stupid for even opening the door. Maybe if she walked away for a while, just giving herself some time alone, she can think and figure out what to do. But doing so, she felt a hard grip on her arm and a sudden pull back.

"I'm not letting you go again. You're coming back with me to L.A," Luke held tight onto her arm, desperate not to let her go.

"Luke, you're hurting me. Let me go, please," it was painful, really it was. With her small figure, Luke's grip was crushing her little arm. Beca winced.

Just then, Luke pulled her fully into him, wrapping his arms around her so she was trapped in his arms. Her back was turned to him and Luke still had his strong grip on her arm. Her back was now wet due to Luke's damp clothes.

"No one can have you, Beca. You're mine and mine only," Luke whispered into her ears. This sent shivers down Beca's spine. It wasn't the type of shiver that you get that felt good. It was the type of shiver that meant fear. Beca was a tough girl, having survived all the hell that came to her life. Heck, majority of her life was a living hell. When it came to Luke, he was just too much. All the old memories came flashing back in front of her eyes. The times when he hit her, the times when he forced himself onto her, the times when he would keep her locked in their apartment to make sure she doesn't get out and go anywhere. Beca recalled the time she finally got away from him.

* * *

_Beca had wanted to leave for a long time. She was tired of being the battered girlfriend she is with Luke. The only things that kept her from leaving was her job and the fact that she didn't know how would she managed to escape and get away. _

_Luke was the reason why she got her dream job in L.A. They knew each other back in college and he eventually asked her out. When Beca graduated, Luke asked her to move with him to L.A, telling her that his father owned a record company and he guaranteed her the job she always wanted to have. It was a great opportunity and Beca couldn't let that go. Besides, the thing between her and Luke had already been going on for years, moving in with him was just another step she was willing to take if it meant her getting closer to her dream. _

_But as time went by, things changed between them. Luke became too possessive and violent, he started to hurt her, kept her imprisoned, forced her into having sex even though she didn't really want to. He blackmailed her everytime she told him that she wanted to leave. He took all her money, her documents, anything that would guarantee her freedom was taken away._

_Unknowingly, during her breaks from work and the times that she told Luke that she would be doing stuff for work, she sneaked out and asked help from Fat Amy to fix everything she needed to leave. Her bestfriend lived in a different state but had gone over to stay with a friend just to help Beca get away from this hell of a person to start a new life somewhere that she can be safe._

_Whenever Luke wasn't around, Amy would help Beca pack up some clothes to be brought over to where she stayed temporarily. Beca also secretly contacted her father to get documents arranged for her departure back to Atlanta. Beca had also already bought plane tickets for a flight back to her hometown. She hatched a plan sometime during her stay, exhausted of all the bullshit going on in her life with Luke. She's been going on with it for quite a while now, just making sure everything was set before setting it into action._

_One night, when Luke came home from work, Beca fixed some drinks for them to enjoy. He questioned Beca on what occasion there was for her to do that. She simply told him that they just needed a break and time to relax. Luke fell for it and she got him drunk. He got a bit too drunk and he forced Beca into having sex. She didn't want to but she had to, because if she didn't, things might get out of hand. Besides, after it all, she would never have to deal with him again. It wasn't like this was the first time he did it anyway. _

_When morning came, before the sun would rise, Beca woke up and got up from the bed. She fixed herself and gave a salute with her middle finger to the passed out figure of her abusive boyfriend before she took the final bag of things she needed and left the apartment for good. Luke had left the chain unlocked so Beca was able to finally get out and leave._

* * *

Beca told herself that she would never come across Luke ever again. At the moment, she hated herself more than she hated Luke. Heck, if she hadn't let her curiosity and stupidity get the best of her and opened that door, she wouldn't have to be facing Luke and his wrath again. She could've just ignored it and called for someone to tell that there was an intruder in her home. She hated herself so much, mentally smacking herself over and over again.

Just then, she was quickly released from his grip and spun around. Everything went so fast and then her vision went blurry as she felt something hit her on the face. Later did she realize that Luke had slapped her hard that she came falling with her face kissing the floor. Beca could feel her face sting with the pain, knowing she would get a bruise the next morning. She placed her palms on the floor to push her upwards but then felt a kick to her side, forcing all of the air out of her. She was breathless and curled up into a ball on the ground, groaning on the ground in pain, coughing with shallow breaths. She heard her phone give a beep, signaling a message. Her hand had the urge to feel it in her pocket, but it wasn't there. Adjusting a bit to look around her in small movements, she found her phone a few feet away from her. It must've fallen out of her pocket when she got hit. She tried to reach for it but couldn't. The sound of footsteps came approaching her before she was pulled up by her hair.

"Have you met someone else, huh, Becky? Did you replace me already? Is that why you left? Because you found someone better than me?" Luke said against her ear while he still gripped on her hair.

"No, no, Luke, just leave me alone, please. There's no one else." Beca struggled to get the words out of her mouth. Her voice was shaking in fear and was crying before she even knew it.

Beca's phone beeped again.

"Then who's that person texting you right now? It's your new man, isn't it?!" Luke said angrily as he pulled even harder at her hair. He crouched down in front of her and his hand went flying across her face for the second time. Beca was lying on the floor, she could feel blood coming out of her mouth.

Struggling and with an unclear vision, Beca could see Luke pick up her cellphone and scan through it.

"Who's this person texting you? I thought there wasn't anyone else?" Luke shouted.

Beca brushed her hair off her face before answering Luke.

"There isn't anyone, I already told you." Beca replied with a raspy voice.

Luke walked fast back to Beca and pulled her by the hair again, forcing her to get up on her feet. Beca was weak but her feet were still sturdy so she managed to stand. With Luke clutching hard on her hair, it felt like her hair would just come off of her head.

"Then who is this?" Luke showed the phone to Beca. The message was open, Luke obviously read it.

_From: Jesse_

_Becaw! Can't sleep, thunder too loud. Let's talk, I know annoying you helps me sleep. Come on._

Luke took the phone back and switched to another message. He shoved it back to Beca's face, making her read it again.

_From: Jesse_

_I'm gonna keep texting you until you answer. If you're asleep, I'll keep doing it to wake you up._

"Who the fuck is this guy? You left me for this guy?!" Luke said angrily before he dropped the phone and threw Beca against the wall. Hitting her head first, Beca felt a warm liquid on the side of her face. She touched it and brought it in front of her to see that she had a gash on her head and it was now bleeding.

This was a nightmare. She couldn't believe that she's living this nightmare all over again. For the past few weeks, she's been healing. She was already adjusting to a new life back in town, and now, her nightmare has followed her here. Beca wanted to fold. With one small mistake, she was back to square one. She just wanted to sit there, bleed out, and wait for everything to be over. She just wanted this suffering to end. Staring into the open, whatever Luke was saying were just muffled noises now. She was drowning in her own thoughts, thinking that her escape had just failed.

When she arrived in this new house, things went swell. She met new people, new friends, got a new job she learned to love, her dad helped her and their relationship was now better than ever, she found another best friend that constantly annoyed her and made her forget things that stressed her out. She smiled at the thought of Jesse, that nerd.

Beca realized, her life was amazing here. She was happy and she couldn't ask for anything else. No life was perfect, but she had a better one here. Better than what she had as a child, better than what she had when she was with Luke. She deserved a happy life, and Luke will not take that away from her again.

Beca's eyes shot open and she saw Luke crouched again in front of her. He was saying something, but Beca couldn't care less. She had to get away from this jerk. Beca thought of her phone on the ground, it was just within reach to her right, while Luke was facing a different direction, Beca gently but quickly grabbed her phone and shoved it into her pocket, letting her hand fall limply beside her after.

As Luke faced her again, he held her tight by the shoulders and pulled her up. Beca may have been hit, but her legs were still firm. She regained a bit of energy for herself to use. As she is now on her feet, Beca kicked as hard as she can and sent her leg up to Luke's groin.

His grip loosened and he fell limp on the ground, folding up like a caterpillar in pain. Beca took the chance to run up the stairs and into her room. With all that she can, despite her vision still not being stable, she pushed herself up and ran for her life to her secure little room. She locked the door behind her and pulled on the table beside the door to block it. Beca sat on her bed, pulling out her phone to dial the only person she could think of that could help her at the moment.

The other line picked up.

"I knew you were up, I was about to call since you weren't responding to my messages." Jesse said from the other end.

"Jesse, I need your help. Please." Beca said, she was shaking and it showed in her voice.

"Beca what's wrong? What happened?" Jesse sensed the fear and shakiness that was radiating from Beca's voice.

"Help me, please. But don't go through the front door. Go to the right side of my house where my window can be seen from the second floor. Stay there and don't make noise. Be careful and don't show yourself. Remember that I'm upstairs. I'll tell you everything later, just get me out of here." Beca told him, she was now crying. So her words came out as stutters and hiccups.

"Okay, okay. You're scaring me. Just wait, I'll be there." was all Jesse could say before he put down the phone.

Immediately, Beca looked for new clothes to change in. She took the note from earlier out of her pocket and placed it in a drawer on her bedside table. She ran over to her closet to grab a sweater and jeans, quickly disposing of her bloodied pajamas into the hamper. She placed her phone in her pocket and waited anxiously for Jesse.

Beca was scared, she could hear Luke from the other side of the door. His footsteps were loud and heavy. A little later, Beca could hear doors slamming open one by one as Luke called out to her.

"Becky! Come out, come out, wherever you are! You can't get away from me," Luke said, his voice ringing around the house.

Beca was panicking, where was Jesse? She stood by her window and waited for a faint image of a person to take his place below. She could hear Luke get nearer.

Seconds later, she could see Jesse running over to the side of her window. Beca felt a sigh of relief escape her lungs and then quickly grabbed a pair of comfortable sneakers in her closet and jabbed them on her feet. But then, she heard the doorknob move.

Luke was now at her door.

"I know you're in there! Open this door now," Luke said, sounding all psychopathic. Beca was shaking, her adrenaline now rushing from panic. She quickly got up and went over to her window, attempting to open the lock. As if fate was not on her side, she struggled because it was stuck.

"Shit! Not now, please!" Beca muttered to herself. She kept pulling, forcing the lock to open. Luke kept banging on the door and forcing the knob. Beca's phone beeped, knowing it was a text from Jesse, probably wanting to say that he was now by her window.

Beca kept pulling, and sighed heavily when it finally opened. She pried herself on the windowsill as Jesse looked up.

"Beca, what the hell are you doing?" Jesse shouted behind the sound of the heavy rainfall.

Before she could answer, the door opened and Luke came barging in. Beca did what she was supposed to do in the first place, she jumped off.

"What the-" was all Jesse could say before Beca fell on top of him, knocking the air out of his system.

Beca quickly stood up, pulling Jesse with her. They noth struggled a bit due to the fall but they had to get away. He shook himself off and looked up at Beca.

"Beca, your face-" Beca cut him off as she pulled him away from the direction of her house.

"You bitch! Get back here!" Luke shouted from above. Beca didn't bother to look back and neither did Jesse. After Jesse heard those words, he didn't hesitate to run faster. Despite not knowing whatever went on in that house or who that person was, he had to pull Beca out away from that place. So he now ran faster than she did, leading them both to his house which was a bit distant from hers. Good thing their neighborhood wasn't like the others that were close together, this served as an advantage in the current situation they were in.

Beca was confident that Luke didn't see them. Thanks to the heavy rain, the dark street, and a bit foggy atmosphere. She could get away from Luke for now, running away from the past she never wanted to look back to ever again.

She would think about how she's gonna return home after what happened tonight. But for now, she would be staying at Jesse's until she can figure things out.

* * *

**A/N: ****Any comments are welcome. So, send me a review.**


	5. Home

Jesse decided to bring Beca in through the back of their house rather than the front door. Being exposed in the open for anyone else to see, especially to Luke who is surely on his way to search on for Beca. Considering that they were dripping wet and their feet were covered in muck from the running in puddles and wet soil that they did. Even majority of the rest of their wet clothes were filthy after Beca's jump that caused them to both lay down on the muddy grassland from the suddenness and weight of the impact. They were both shivering from the cold but Jesse knew that he had to tend to Beca first. He ran quickly inside after leaving Beca in the kitchen for a while, telling her that he would just grab towels from the closet for her to dry off.

Beca nodded in understanding and stood patiently by the kitchen counter.

With her shoes all dirty thanks to the sludge given by the very damp loam, she walked barefooted on the cold flooring of Jesse's house. It was big, just like how she saw it earlier when Benji invited her over. But Beca knew that what was exposed to her senses in the day was just a portion of this residence. Despite there being the two of them that resided in this home, it really was quite big. Their parents must have had a lot of money to be affording a home as big as this just for the two boys that are currently living under its roof. She wishes to see more of this residence, hoping that the possibility is quite high since she can't go home just yet. Not after Luke finding out about her new address.

Beca already decided to find a new home to avoid crashing over at her father's house. The family was getting bigger. She is a grown woman and she can do on her own. She really doesn't want to interfere with their life with the kids, Sheila might get to busy and stressed out, Beca rather not that happen. Besides, she has no plans at all on telling her father that Luke found out her new residence and is about to haunt her again. She was going to work this out on her own. Knowing that she already bothered her father too much into getting her out of L.A and getting a new home back here in Atlanta.

She settled for walking around the kitchen and looking through the dimly lit hallway. Only the counter light was open and then the next bright light was at the stairs. Her gaze just shifted in different directions, trying to consume time and waited patiently for Jesse to get back.

Beca shivered as she heard heavy footsteps rushing down the stairs. With the water dripping everywhere from her hair and clothes, she completely forgot the injuries she got. Not until she brushed her hair with her hand did she flinch at the touch of her cut. The panic and rush to get away from that place just took her attention off of the damage she got. It was still bleeding, but the flow of the blood on the side of her face just felt like the water that is currently covering her whole body. The blood that dripped from her mouth still left little signs on her cheek, the rain probably washed the rest off when they ran. The ache of her body came back slowly as her adrenaline lowered down and she started to relax. Her side hurt, just hoping that she didn't break a rib and would just get a big bad bruise. Her face had most of the evidence of violence, though. Her head, her cheek, she wondered if she would get a black eye.

Jesse came rushing into the kitchen with multiple things in his hands. He was still soaked and showed no signs that he took care of himself at all. He had a towel, some clothes, and a medical kit in his arms.

"Sorry for the delay. I had a hard time looking for the smallest clothes I could possibly find. I can't leave you soaking and muddy." Jesse said in almost one breath.

"Thanks Jesse," Beca almost whispered.

Jesse instinctively laid everything on the kitchen counter and unfolded the towel to wrap it around Beca's shoulders.

"Alright. Why don't you go and get cleaned up first," Jesse handed her the clothes he brought, "and we'll fix you up later as soon as you finish. I apologize for the large clothes. Me and Benji really just aren't the smallest of guys." Jesse smiled.

Beca chuckled softly and nodded. Jesse pointed to where the bathroom is which was just a few doors down from the kitchen. Beca winced with each movement she made as she walked over to get herself cleaned up. When she stepped into the shower and let the warm water fall onto her head, so much came rushing into Beca's mind.

Rebecca Charlotte Mitchell, once a tough bitch that no one dared to cross, walls were built due to her childhood, the rough times just molded her into how she was. In college, that was her reputation, even in highschool. She was seen as one strong girl, showing that with her black eyeliner and earspike. Throughout her life, growing up, she maintained her image and covered up her emotional scars through her face. She let minimal people into her life. It wouldn't be easy for anyone to scurry their way into Beca's trust. So if it meant for you to be one of Beca's friends, especially for her to call you her best friend, was really an honor in Beca world. And when Luke came into her life, things started to change.

Beca's walls started to go down little by little. Luke had that much of an effect on her. Besides being a really gorgeous human being with the electric blue eyes, ashy blonde hair, insane body, his accent even added to that hotness factor. Luke didn't just have the physicality that every girl in their university swooned and would die for just to get together with him, but also had the boyfriend qualities that girls dream about. He was the sweetest of guys, caring for her especially when she was sick. What struck Beca most was his same love for music as she did. They both had dreams of living their lives doing what they love to do in the world of music. During her time in college, Luke helped her get some small gigs of playing her own music at a few events or clubs that he knew about. He even helped her create some mixes, sharing his own taste into her creations. Things went swell. Beca was contented, she was beyond happy. She never thought that there would be someone to make her feel like this at all. Not after her shitty life growing up, she was proud of herself for welcoming Luke into her life.

That is, after getting to LA, everything just went downhill. It all became one huge joke, like she's been living a lie throughout college. A monster was born and she was a victim of yet another catastrophe in her life. Not to mention that there were times when Luke would just go flirting with other girls. He didn't bring any of them home but he did make sure to show it to her face. The physical and mental abuse she got couldn't even match the emotional turmoil that occurred within her. Beca was brokenhearted, devastated, shattered, all the words that would have the same description of being in the deepest and darkest part of your life would be accurate to what Beca felt that time.

There was even that one time where everything just got to her and suicide entered her mind. She was walking home, crossing one of the streets of LA to go on and head back to their apartment when she just zoned out and kept walking even though the traffic light already signaled the cars to drive. She walked slowly and one car was speeding towards her. If it wasn't for her co-worker, who came running and pulled her out of the way, she would be dead already.

Beca snapped back to reality when her feet were already set on the sidewalk. She just muttered thanks to her co-worker and apologized for her actions. When she arrived at her apartment, she just cried in her hands and thought about the ridiculousness of what she almost did. She smacked herself in the head for doing wasn't the answer to her problems. If she wanted to get away from what was going on, that wasn't the right way. That was the time she hatched a plan to get away from Luke.

* * *

Beca finished up in the bathroom and took the clothes Jesse gave to her. She wore an oversized shirt that was probably Jesse's since it did have the smell of his cologne, not to mention that it smelled really good, and a pair of boxer shorts that were a bit big but she managed to keep it on her waist after a couple of folds. She dried her hair off as careful as could be, making sure not to hit the gash on the side of her forehead. It was still bleeding a bit, must be deep. Some parts of her face were already starting to swell due to the hits she took from Luke's hand.

As she opened the door of the bathroom to get out and bring her muddy clothes with her, Jesse stopped her. He was by the kitchen counter, already changed in brand new clothes. The smell of aftershave and his cologne hit her, it was pleasant to the nose.

"Leave it there by the sink, I'll take care of that," he said.

"No, it's okay. I'll wash them," Beca insisted.

"Seriously, Beca. Just leave it there. Wash your hands and come over here," Jesse motioned to the stool beside him as he fiddled with the first aid kit he brought.

Beca just did so since she couldn't say anything else as Jesse busied himself. She left her folded wet and muddy clothes by the bathroom sink as she washed her hands to remove the muck that was left by her handling the clothes. She went over to sit on the stool just like Jesse instructed.

Jesse acted as gentle as he could when he applied the proper medications to her wounds. He gave her an icepack to put on the swelling part of her face as he tended to the gash on her head. It was quiet, other than Beca wincing at the feel of the medicine on her head, before Jesse spoke.

"Who did this to you?" Jesse said in a soft voice.

Beca hesitated on telling. The memories of Luke were just too much. But Jesse is her best friend, the closest she has here in town. He was there when she ran away for her life from that killer whom she witnessed the crime, he was there tonight when she asked him to be after Luke's assault on her once again, he was there at different times just to entertain her and make her laugh, despite him being such a nerd, he's always there to annoy her and to make her forget the problems that would make her feel stressed and tensed. She was very thankful for that.

But trusting someone was another thing. Beca was scared to do it again. After what happened with Luke, her opening up to him and then eventually she got what she never expected that she'd go through. Beca thought about it, would she really trust Jesse despite her fears of the bad stuff to happen again? She recalled her previous words, Jesse was different. Maybe she would risk it again? Little by little, just to make sure.

As if sensing Beca's slight tension, Jesse spoke again.

"If you don't wanna tell me, it's-"

"My ex-boyfriend. The one that you probably heard when we were running away from my house," Beca said.

Jesse froze a bit. Beca saw his hand tense for a moment before she went back to dabbing medicine on her gash.

"He was actually the main reason why I decided to move back here in Atlanta. I wanted to get away from him. From all the beating, the abuse, the imprisonment, I just wanted to get away from another hell," Beca said.

"For how long did you have you live through that? And why didn't you leave in the first place?" Jesse said in a worried voice as he grabbed some bandage to cover up her gash.

"Me and Luke go way back. We met when I was just a freshman in college. I worked at a radio station in the university, stacking CD's while he was the one in charge if the booth. We became friends until he eventually asked me out. I was surprised myself that I even stayed with him for long. I wasn't actually the commitment type of girl. But Luke was just special, he was always the sweetest and most caring, he was the type of boyfriend every girl dreamt about. I considered myself really lucky to have him. Besides, our love for music was really what pulled me most," Beca sighed before speaking again, "but them everything changed after I graduated. He asked me to move to LA and told me that he could get me a job in a record company that his father owned. I immediately agred, knowing that it would me getting closer to my dream of producing my own music. When we got to LA, I moved into his apartment, and he changed as the days went by. He started hurting me and then beating me. He would be sweet but then his mood would eventually shift and he would be extremely violent. The damage I have now isn't even as close to what I had before. I've been with him for eight years, I endured all the beating for five years until I left just because I didn't want lose my job."

Beca didn't notice that tears were already falling down her cheeks. She wasn't fully crying but her voice was obviously shaking. She looked up to see that Jesse was already done patching her up and just stared at her while he listened to her story.

Jesse brought his hand up and wiped off her tears with his thumb. He smiled weakly.

"Why don't we bring this to the living room and we can talk about it more if you want to," Jesse suggested. Beca nodded in approval.

Beca sat comfortably on one side of the sofa, leaning back and lifting her feet up. Jesse sat beside her, as close as he could get.

"My world just fell apart after that. I fell hard for someone that turned out to be a monster, everything just burned down. He broke down my walls, something that I told myself would stay up for a while. He was the first guy I really loved. And in the end, it was a disaster. The past five years with him was hell. I didn't leave immediately because I didn't want to lose my job. It was my opportunity. And also because i was scared, didn't know what to do or where to go. I was lost and trapped. I endured everything until I just couldn't take it anymore. I talked to my dad and my best friend with what I needed to get away from there. My dad told me to move back here in Atlanta and start over again, to heal and live a new life. I did so and escaped one night when he was asleep." Beca said while she fiddled with her fingers.

Jesse's hand came on top of hers, holding it in assurance. Beca's gaze fell on his face. He had this expression on his face that was apologetic, but didn't show pity. She was glad, because she didn't want to be pittied.

"I'm sorry but I'm also not. I don't wanna pity you, Beca. Because you're an amazing woman. You're strong and you're fun to be with. If you hadn't told me that, I wouldn't have even imagined what you went through. Because it doesn't show. When you're around me, us, your friends, you see, genuinely happy." Jesse said.

"I am. When I moved here, I could breathe. I learned to adjust and started over again. I'm happy to be here, around you guys. Having people like you in my life is really helping me forget, little by little, what happened to me in the past," beca gave a weak smile before her head fell back down and she stared at Jesse's hand on hers, "but now my old life has come back to haunt me again. I want it to stop. I wanna continue living my life here, quiet and contented. I wanna continue being happy," Beca added.

"You will be happy. I will help you. We'll do something about that ex of yours and your life will be quiet again. I promise," Jesse said as he squeeze Beca's hand.

She looked up again at Jesse.

"I can't thank you enough, Jesse. I'm sorry for the disturbance I'm causing," Beca said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Beca. You're welcome here anytime. You can stay here until we fix the thing with your ex. I'm sure he won't be leaving your house alone for a while. He's gonna keep coming back to see if you would return home," Jesse replied.

Beca just smiled and shifted a bit in her place to be more comfortable.

"Jesse?" Beca asked and she yawned a bit.

"Yeah?"

"What about your fiance?" Beca asked as her eyes started to get heavy.

"I don't have a fiance, not anymore," Jesse said. There wasn't a sign of pain in his voice, it was still the same like how he was speaking to her?

"How come?" Beca asked softly. No finace? But Benji had just told her earlier? She wanted to ask him about it, he probably has an explanation. But gravity was pulling her down, everything was pulling her down physically. Beca yawned again until her eyes drifted shut. She was now lying, curled up a bit on the sofa, with Jesse at her feet.

"We can talk about it tomorrow," she heard Jesse's faint voice as the darkness was slowly swallowing her. She was so tired. She felt something being draped over her, a blanket, and heard a few words that came out as a whisper, "Goodnight Beca," before sleep fully took over.

* * *

**A/N: What jerk Luke is, right? Yeah, he's a monster and I do not regret making him that way. It was fun playing with him actually, lol. Anyway, you know the drill guys. If you have any comments or suggestions, negative or positive, don't hesitate to send me a review. I would really appreciate to hear whatever is on your mind about this. Thanks. Will update soon.**


	6. Wake

Beca woke up to a comfy and cozy feeling of being wrapped in a soft blanket, her head on a fluffy pillow, and not stiff as she thought she might be. She only remembers falling asleep on the couch while talking to Jesse but she doesn't remember being in a position as she is now. Beca sat up and fiddled beside the sofa to reach for her phone, checking that it was already 10 in the morning. Beca was used to sleeping this late, she was never really the morning person. The only times that she needed to wake up early was to go to work. Back in college, she chose classes that started at around noon even if she had to have night classes, she just really didn't want to get out of bed early.

She sits up and stretches, glancing around to see that she was alone in the room. Although, she did feel her stomach grumbling after sensing the aroma of what smelled like bacon and sausages being fried in a pan. Beca stood up and went over to the kitchen to see Jesse cooking some food. She leaned on the doorway and watched Jesse, who had his back turned to her as he continued to do what he was doing.

"Wow, a nerd that can cook. What else can you do?" Beca spoke, letting him know of her presence in the room. Jesse's head turned as he heard her voice.

"Well, good morning to you too," Jesse said sarcastically. Beca laughed and greeted him good morning too before she went over to lean on the kitchen counter. Jesse just finished cooking and placed the food on a plate before serving it over to her. She was presented with a mug of black coffee, a plate filled with eggs and bacon plus sausages, a side of toast with butter and strawberry jelly spread on top of it.

"Wow, I couldn't even prepare my own breakfast this way. Plus, you got my coffee right," Beca said as she pierced her fork in one of the sausages before biting it.

"Well, because the last time we got coffee, you complained when i got it wrong and kept telling me your preference," Jesse said softly.

Beca kept digging through her food while Jesse just watched her maul up the entire plate of breakfast he's made for her. It was unusual for Beca to see Jesse so quiet and he had this certain weak smile on his face. It wasn't a weak smile that was forced based on someone's approach to you, it was literally a weak smile like you don't have the energy to let those facial muscles of yours tug the corners of your mouth. He wasn't really a man of a few words. He would always go on about random things, making it seem like he doesn't enjoy silence. He would seem like the life of a party in some way. Now, as Beca observed, Jesse was more reserved and silent. Looking at him, he was sweating a bit and he actually looked pale. Beca went around the counter to approach Jesse, her first instinct was to touch his head to feel him.

"Jesse, you're burning up," Beca said softly as she lay her hand on Jesse's forehead. As she got a closer look, Jesse looked terrible. He had dark circles under his eyes, his face and lips look paler than they usually are, he's sweating cold sweat and somehow he looks like he has the chills.

"I'm fine, Beca, really," Jesse insisted. This time, his condition was getting obvious. The symptoms were out in the open now that she was conscious of it.

"Jesse, look up the word 'fine' and the qualities you're showing won't be under its definition," Beca said, laying her hand on Jesse's arm.

"I swear I'm okay," Jesse said, shaking his head slightly at her.

"I know you're not. So shut up and let's get you to bed," Beca said as she softly grabbed Jesse's arm and carefully led him up the stairs to his room. Beca wished he wouldn't object because she didn't want to force him at anything since it's surely gonna hurt him and she was glad that he didn't push it any further.

She asked him which one of the rooms upstairs was his and he pointed to the room at the end of the hall. When they made their way inside, she was welcomed by a huge room and a whole wall covered with rows and rows of movies on the right. His room looked quite well, he had a keyboard placed beside his desk where he probably does his work when he's here at home. His bed was actually king sized and was big enough for two people. White cabinets and drawers, a rectangular rug, he even has his own flatscreen tv set in front of his bed where he probably watches his numerous movie collection. Jesse knows how to style a room but, somehow unfortunate, still manages to nerdy it up.

"You're such a nerd, you know that?" Beca said and looked up at Jesse before leading him to his bed.

"It's a pleasure," he chuckled.

Beca assisted him to bed and told him to lay down and relax. She went out and came across Benji who was actually in the shower and was now on his way out to do some errands. Before he left, she asked him a few things that she needed like where the towels were at or if they had any medicine in the house for Jesse to take, anything that would come in handy as information. Benji was surprised to hear about how Jesse was after Beca had told him. But she guaranteed him that she would take care of everyhing and he finish what he needed to do for the day. Benji hesitated but nodded and assured her that he would be back as soon as he can. Beca nodded and watched Benji left.

She went around the house, much to what she has already seen, to get what she needed. She set a little towel to wash and lay on Jesse's head

"So, you're my personal nurse now?" Jesse asked.

"You're sick and you're still a dork. Shut up, this is me returning a favor," she replied as she washed the cloth again in a basin of water before squeezing it and putting it back on Jesse's forehead.

"No favors are needed to be returned," Jesse mumbled.

"You took care of me and now I will do the same. Don't be stubborn or else I'm stuffing that pillow on your face," Beca pointed.

"As you said, I'm already sick. I don't wanna die just yet," Jesse replied a bit weakly.

"Rest for now, I'll make you some soup later," she told him.

"I feel like I'm in heaven!" Jesse joked.

"That's where you're going to be if you don't get some shut eye this instant," Beca warned.

Jesse just chuckled and nodded as Beca got up to leave the room for now.

* * *

Beca let him rest and decided to creep her way back to her house to check out the situation. It was dangerous going back, especially now that no one was with her and Jesse was sick, she can't actually call him again when something happens. But she needed her stuff, she didn't bring anything else but herself and her phone when she escaped the previous night. The fog passed and she could sense the silence on her property. She took steps with precision and alertness as she saw that Luke's car wasn't in the driveway which probably means that he wasn't there. It was a feeling and a clue, but Beca still had to be careful just in case. She checked for her front door when she climbed up her porch to see that it was unlocked. Looks like Luke really isn't around anymore.

For now.

Beca stepped inside the house and locked the door behind her. It was still a mess from the little ruckus that happened with her and Luke. There was still a hint of her blood on one part of the wall near the door. The floor was now dry but had clues of mud and water droplets that stained its paint. It really looked disorganized around here. She turned the corner to see that her supposed mug of hot chocolate still sat on the table beside the stairs, only this time it tipped over and the sweet liquid was now spilled on the table with some dripping on the floor. Beca could at least thank that the puddle didn't flow to reach the carpet.

Beca did as what normal people who owned a house did when they see a mess like this, she rumbled around to clean it all up. Her now broken bedroom door would have to wait for it to get back properly on its hinges. Beca scrambled around her house, mopping the floors, wiping up tables, removing bloodstains from places it shouldn't be witnessed at, she kept herself busy for a few hours cleaning the house. Jesse would be passed out and resting in bed, surely he wouldn't mind her not being in his presence for a couple of hours. Well it wasn't like she needed to be there, she wanted to, even just for a little time, because it was the simplest way she could give back to him for being there. Anyway, she'll get back eventually after cleaning up.

Beca went up to her room and passed by her currently broken door, left ajar, to see that her room was a bigger mess than downstairs. The table she used to cover the door was now sprawled on the ground and the contents of its drawer were scattered around. The window was left open and the strong gusts of wind blew rain inside, some of her stuff were all over the floor, leaves that came off the trees were blown inside, the curtains were wet, the carpet was wet, a part of her sheets were wet as well, all being placed near the window. She sighed heavily at the sight, still thanking that her laptop and other mixing equipment were placed on the opposite side of the room on top of her desk. Beca walked over the other side of the room to shut her window. Just like downstairs, she went all over the place to tidy things up. Starting from changing the sheets of her bed, to the curtains, to the rug, and just putting everything in place. She went over to the hamper to grab her dirty clothes, some of them bloodied, to wash them separately from the rug, curtains, and bedsheets. As the washing machine did its work, Beca went back up to her room to grab a few stuff to bring over to Jesse's.

For the time being, she was totally oblivious about her wounds, until she started sweating and getting drained from all the movement that she remembered and felt the presence of her marks again. Her cheeks were getting fine but the gash on her head didn't show any immediate signs that would heal any time soon. Beca went back to work, not letting her damage get the best of her.

She was wounded, not dying. Her body still functioned, she won't let herself feel as if she can't do anything.

Beca wound up being on a roll with her cleaning, even ruffling through her bedroom drawers to make sure everything was okay. When she reached her bedside table to check the drawers, she came across the note she got from the previous night.

"Silly, Luke," she thought.

Beca crumpled up the paper filled with a nonsense threat and threw it in the thrash bin. Luke just made himself look even more pathetic with that silly note. As she was sure that everything was neat and tidy around the place, Beca took a duffel bag inside her closet and stuffed a few clothes inside. Enough for her temporary stay at the Swanson-Applabaum residence. If she had any other good choices, she would consider them, because she felt like she was invading someone else's home with her presence. She couldn't stay at her dad's, he was the main reason she had to get a place of her own anyeay. She couldn't stay at Chloe's or the others' houses because it would just feel heavier for her to barge into people's homes without even having the right to. She wasn't too close with them. Jesse's was the closest she had where she at least felt a bit comfortable. With the closeness they have, at least she feels a bit of security there. Personally, there was still awkwardness. There was the idea of feeling homeless and lost when you find yourself waking up on someone else's couch. Somehow she felt embarrassed for invading Jesse's space.

Beca took in a deep breath and sighed heavily.

Beca realized, so much has changed over the course of time. So much in her life and to her as a person. Molded into a girl and not being able to experience what she should at her age. A happy family that she always dreamt of, was one thing that was missing. She got to experience the feeling of being cared for in Luke, but that was short-lived and replaced by something even worse. Beca built walls and they were broken down. But would she be strong enough to build the, again? Beca was confused.

Beca stared at her hands, fiddling with her fingers. Who was Beca Mitchell today? Who was the one in the room? What was her purpose of moving to where she was? What was her goal now? Would she be continuing to live in the past? Or would she open herself to a new chapter in life, somewhere she can let herself truly smile? Somewhere she can wake up again, not bothering to let anything behind her pull her back? She knew that it was all up to her on how she was going to do things. That it was all up to her on how she's going to continue.

Beca stared at her desk, seeing a photo of herself. Beca stared at herself. She sensed the unhappiness. And she knows she doesn't want to continue to be that. It's her life, it's called moving on, it's called standing up for herself and getting things straight. It's time to live a new life, be a new Beca, and have a genuine smile on her face. Open your heart, Beca. It's the only way to feel relieved.

Beca grabbed her house keys from her table and headed on out back to Jesse's house.

* * *

When she got back after a few hours, she found herself in the kitchen and searching through the cupboards for anything she needed to make soup. Well, she wasn't the best cook in the world, but she can sure handle a few basic things to be edible. Beca prepared some chicken soup for Jesse to sip, it would help him feel better.

While she waited for the soup to heat up at the right rate, Beca sat down on the couch and took the duffel bag to arrange her things. She took out the ruffled clothes and began folding them before stuffing them back in her duffel bag. She zipped it up and let it sit beside the couch where she would be crashing for the next following nights.

Beca prepared a bowl of chicken soup and some natural orange juice and out them on a tray to be brought up to Jesse's room. When she opened the door, she saw him sitting on the bed and watching a movie.

"I thought I told you very well that you should rest?" Beca said as she placed the tray of food on Jesse's bedside table.

"You were gone for a few hours, I already got to rest. And besides, watching a movie always helps me," Jesse said and looked over at her.

"Even when you're sick, you're still such a stubborn baby," Beca said as she closed the door behind her.

"You shouldn't have, seriously," Jesse eyed the tray of food beside his bed.

"Don't be stubborn. I already told you earlier," Beca said and crossed her arms.

"Okay, okay. I'll eat," Jesse said as he grabbed the tray and set it on his lap. He started to eat slowly. Beca went over to him to check his temperature again.

"Well, at least you're fever's gone down," Beca said.

"I told you movies helped me," Jesse replied after taking in a spoonful of chicken soup.

"You're such a nerd," Beca chuckled.

Jesse gestured her to sit beside him on the other side of the bed. She raised an eyebrow but he gave a pleading look so she just went on with it. Jesse was watching the Fourth Episode of Star Wars. She knew because it was one of the DVD choices when he made her choose what they would be watching one time. Beca wasn't the type of person who was into watching movies. She always managed to fall asleep not even halfway through the course of its length. Jesse witnessed that during the times he went over to her house and he ranted about his numerous movie facts.

Just like always, Beca fell asleep again. At least she reached halfway through the movie. Well, she was pretty much exhausted from all the cleaning she did so she had a real reason.

* * *

Jesse was paying attention to the screen, occasionally saying some fun facts about Star Wars. He suddenly felt something on his shoulder. He looked down to see that Beca was now passed out leaning on to him. He chuckled. She looked so adorable. Jesse smiled at the sight and brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. He looked back at the screen to finish his movie and smiled like a dork.

* * *

**A/N: Confusing? Cheesy? Kinda stupid? Yeah, I'm sorry. It's hard with filler chapters. I'm so unstable to be actually typing something about having constant stable feelings. Improvement in the future, hopefully.**

**Hey guys, I wanna thank all of those who actively send me reviews. I really appreciate your comments and support, I can feel the love. Thank you because it really motivates me to write for you guys to enjoy.**

**Shout out to **_** .792aka annak47fans**_** and _50 Shades of Pitch Perfect_ who actively sends me their comments. Keep it up, guys. I love seeing the alerts in my email about reviews coming in.**

**So, if you like my story or if you wanna keep updated if ever a new chapter is up, don't forget to click the Fave/Follow button. Thanks loveys! Till my next update.**


	7. Truth

It was a night of celebration in the Swanson-Applebaum residence. Benji said to cook one of his special dinners as a celebration of him getting promoted at work. He also invited the rest of their good friends over which caused the celebration to be evolved into another party, sort of and was more of a gathering, for their group. This was a good thing for Beca, she would get to know the people in her neighborhood even more. She would also gain a deeper relationship with some of her new friends. They already met once at Cynthia Rose's party weeks ago. With everything that happened, Beca owed it to herself to have a break and to give herself some happiness.

All those familiar faces were here. There weren't too many of them but looks like they all knew each other for quite a while now. In the middle of the party, Benji said that dinner was ready and everyone was psyched to get a taste of his cooking. Looks like Benji is one great cook based on how everyone reacted to his call to the table.

When everyone was gathered around the dinner table in a grand dining room, Beca was told to sit at the center while Jesse was at her right and Benji at her left. She didn't want to be there, she felt like all of their eyes were on her, which really were, and it was really nerve-wracking to be in that spot. Dinner went swell and everyone was having a great time with the exchange of random and different stories.

"Hey, Beca," Chloe called to Beca.

"Yeah?" her head shot up from looking at her food.

"I've got this feeling that you're feeling under the bus right now," Chloe added.

"What?" Beca shook her head, "no, I'm not, really," Beca replied, letting out a nervous giggle.

"Okay, but I can still sense that something is bothering you," Chloe said. Each and everyone's heads all turned to her, now she really was the center of attention. Beca felt small, smaller than how small she really was.

"Well.. It's just," Beca struggled to say the words, thinking she might sound ridiculous, "I feel kind of out of place. All of you seem to know each other very well and I really can't relate," Beca said.

"Hey, don't feel that way. You wanna know how we all know each other?" Jesse asked, wiping his mouth with a table napkin.

Beca just shrugged and said "Sure," before Benji pointing to everyone around the room and explaining what and who they all were, their story, and how they all met.

"All the girls you see in this room, not you of course, were all in the same a cappella group back in our college days. And all the boys you see in this room, including me and Jesse, were also part of an a cappella group back in college. We all went to the same university and our groups were actually big rivals," Benji said.

"Wow, seriously?" Beca said in disbelief. Wow, this people were really close. They seriously had some long history together.

"Yeah. You know Kolio right?" Jesse asked and Beca nodded, "also remember Lily, right?" Beca nodded again, "they were also our members. Kolio in ours and Lily in theirs," Jesse said as he pointed to the girls.

Beca was pretty shocked because it also struck her that her boss, kind of, who guaranteed her a job, was also part of their group. So Beca really had her attention caught and she listened attentively.

"We were called the Treblemakers and the girls were the Bellas," Benji said.

"Our group used to kick their ass in performances and championships throughout history," Jesse said.

"Until our year came," Chloe waved her arms in a circular manner, gesturing to the girls, in all pride.

"As much as we hate to admit it, she's actually right," Donald entered the conversation, "ever since their reign, we never got to win again until we graduated. They were that good at kicking our asses," Donald said.

"There was even an oath that went in from legacy to legacy about Bellas being forbidden to be 'treble-boned' or else they could get kicked out of their group," Unicycle, he prefers to be called that way, added and using air-quotes for the word 'treble-boned'.

"What does that mean?" Beca asked in confusion.

"It means that if any one of the Bellas develops any sexual relations with a Treblemaker, you're out of the group," Aubrey replied, gesturing her thumb behind her to the means of getting kicked out.

"Then how did all of you guys, majority of you guys, end up together in the end if it was forbidden?" Beca asked.

"That is another great story actually," Benji said and laughed.

"Which can be talked about later," Jesse said as he cut his step-brother off. He gave him a look that Beca couldn't comprehend but seemed like they were exchanging messages through glances. She didn't ask any further about it.

"Alright, why don't we all introduce ourselves, formally, to Beca?" Chloe looked around the room at everyone like a little girl who was giddily excited. Everyone nodded and agreed before Beca could even react. She couldn't think how even more ridiculous she looks like right now.

"Alright then, ladies first," Benji said as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"Okay, I'm going first," Chloe said, clapping her hands happily and she stood up, "My name is Chloe Beale. Me and Aubrey," Chloe pointed to Aubrey who now also stood up, "were sophomores and it sucks to admit that during our first year, we sucked and we really were a mess. Literally, if you only saw Aubrey during our first finals, she blew-" Chloe was cut off by Aubrey.

"Okay, that part isn't necessary. Maybe I should continue it, Chloe?" Aubrey gave Chloe the look and Chloe just shrugged. "I'm Aubrey Posen, former leader of the Bellas. Me and Chloe were in the same year, sophomores, before we recruited the rest of them as freshmen. I really hate to say this but the Treblemakers were really beating us bad, worse than ever, before we finally got it together and were given a chance at the ICCA finals that year," Aubrey finished at that.

"I'm Stacie Conrad," the tall and curl brunette stood up, "the hottest member of the Bellas. I love cuticle care and the E-network," she said as she wiggled her fingers to show off her nails.

"Not to mention your hunter," Donald added and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Keep that to yourself. But, honestly, she graduated Magna Cum Laude with a degree in Psychology. None of us taught she could do that," Chloe mentioned.

"Okay, wow," Beca never thought that Stacie could do that. As a matter of fact, it really didn't look like her at all.

They all went around introducing each other. When the girls finished she got to remember all of them. There was Aubrey, Chloe, Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Jessica, Ashley, and Denise; Lily who was also a part of them. Whatever happened to her to turn into what she was now, Beca decided to ask another time.

"Alright, our turn. I'll go first," Benji said and rubbed his hands together, "I'm Benjamin Applebaum, I was member of the Treblemakers. I joined as a freshman along with Jesse and Kolio. Back then, I was seriously into magic tricks," Benji said.

"And Star Wars, always a fan of that," Jesse said and Benji couldn't agree more.

"The name's Donald, master rapper of the Treblemakers. I was the leader before Jesse took over the next year. Considering that I was the lone senior when they were all sophomores and the three were freshmen," he gestured to Benji and Jesse, Kolio being the other one of the three.

The rest of the guys introduced themselves; Benji, Donald, 'Unicycle', 'Hat' (Chloe's husband and somehow, her boss. He said that he'd prefer that he called him that outside of work), Greg, Michael, Steven, and Brian. Jesse came last.

"I'm pretty sure you already know me, but it would be a pleasure to introduce myself again to the lovely lady," Jesse said as he stood up and took an old fashion bow in frint of Beca.

"Nerd," Beca chuckled and crossed her arms.

"The name is Jesse Swanson, former leader of the Treblemakers, took over after Donald graduated, now stepbrother of my man Benji here. Movie lover, music enthusiast, a cappella boy and nerd at heart," Jesse ended.

Beca couldn't help at smile at his dorkiness.

"Was he always like this?" Beca asked no one in particular but she was expecting an answer from anyone in the room.

"Yes, actually, for quite a while," Hat said.

"Has been the whole time," Greg nodded.

"Well, not until Alice came by," Unicycle said and laughed.

After that, almost everyone went silent and Unicycle looked like her regretted the words that came out of his mouth.

"Wait, Alice? As in 'Benji's bestfriend and Jesse's fiancé' Alice?" Beca asked curiously.

Chloe sighed before she spoke again.

"Yup, Allison Harrelson, former leader of the Bellas after, was the one after Aubrey went passing on the pitchpipe. She was the one who brought the Bellas back up from the ashes. She led us to victory every year," Chloe explained in a soft tone.

"Jesse was head over heels about that girl. They were even the reason why the oath of the Bellas were broken," this time, Aubrey clamped her hand over Unicycle's mouth. Beca saw her whisper something in his ear but she didn't hear it.

"Alright, why don't we have some fun guys? Let's head on outside to the pool area. Is it okay, Benji?" Aubrey said after she let go of Unicycle's face.

"Oh, sure. No problem. We'll catch up after cleaning up around here. Help yourselves, guys. You're no stranger to our home," Benji said and the rest of them nodded and left the room almost in a hurry as they made their way to the backyard where the pool was. Wow, this house just couldn't get any better.

"Why don't you guys head on over to the living room while I clean up here?" Benji motioned to Beca and Jesse as he stood up and started taking some plates.

"Oh, no. I insist. Besides, you're a guest in OUR house. I can't let you do the work. Go on," Benji said as he left the room and headed to the kitchen.

"Come on, let's answer your hanging question," Jesse said as he pulled her to the living room.

* * *

"Do you still even remember your hanging question?" Jesse said as he placed a glass of hot chocolate on the coffee table.

"Which one exactly?" Beca asked. Seriously, she couldn't remember.

Jesse snickered a bit, "The night we came here after the incident at your house, after you told me everything, you asked about my fiancé but you fell asleep so I said I would answer your question some other time," Jesse said as he tried to remind Beca about that night.

"Oh, yeah. I remember now. Benji said she was your fiancé, but then you told me that you don't have one," Beca said, "what happened exactly?" She asked.

"It's a long story actually. We had quite a history," Jesse laughed, but Beca sensed something in his laugh that lacked sincerity.

"They mentioned that she was the leader of their former a cappella group and you guys were rivals. They also said you guys broke the traditional oath of the Bellas," Beca said after Jesse stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Back in our freshman year, we both worked as interns at the university's radio station. We stacked CD's in our shifts and we got closer as time went by. We both auditioned for the a cappella groups in the university and we both got in. As faith wants it, our groups were rivals. She was my bestfriend and she was an amazing woman. I fell for her so hard, I just couldn't imagine how deep I was. But, of course, they had that oath to keep that went on from generations of the Bellas which is why I couldn't exactly make my move. She was a loyal Bella, one of the greatest, which is why Aubrey decided to pass on the pitch pipe to her after they fixed up their mess. I don't know that part anymore. But, anyway, it took me a lot of help and struggles before I could finally get Aubrey to forget the oath. Thanks to Chloe and some help from Unicycle," Jesse chuckled at that, "we kissed at our first ICCA finals and that was that. We hit it off and she became my girlfriend throughout college. Despite getting my ass whipped at a cappella competitions because of her leaderships, I let it be because I loved her, but we really did try hard to beat them. They were just unstoppable with Alice leading them," Jesse said.

"Looks like you were really happy, and you were seriously not the man in the relationship," Beca said, trying to lighten up the mood because she was starting to feel the tension that radiated from Jesse as he continued with his story.

"Excuse me, but I really was." Jesse laughed, "Anywho, we went further even after we graduated college. We continued mentoring our respective a cappella groups for another year before we went on in our lives. We were so happy together, and then another year later, I asked her to marry me. She gladly accepted, she was jumping around and she cried tears of joy. I even remember the time when I said that it was inevitable for us to have aca-children because I was an a cappella boy and she was an a cappella girl," Jesse let out a long sigh, "at least that's what I thought."

"What happened?" Beca hesitated to ask, but she just couldn't stop herself. Her curiosity is getting the best of her again.

"Two months after I proposed, I took her home after a long day. I left her at her gate before I drove off. But then I saw that she left one of her paperbags in my car that contained some of her clothes so I decided to head back to her house to bring it over. Before I turned the corner to see her house, I saw her still standing outside their gate and then a car parked in front of her. She got in and it drove off. I was curious because she told me she was tired and then I see her get into someone else's car? I decided to follow it but I didn't make myself obvious. When they reached their destination, which was in a secluded place near the lake, I saw her get out of the car and walk through the little woods before going out to the lake. I stayed hidden behind one of the trees and in the dark but I know what I saw was real," Jesse flinched and his voice started to falter.

Beca noticed this and she was about to tell him that he could stop telling her about it. But Jesse just continued after two seconds of a pause.

"I saw her in the arms of another guy. They were standing on the dock by the lakeshed. I wanted to know more, so I walked carefully and hid behind the lakeshed where I listened carefully.

_"Does he know you're here?" The guy asked her, I could sense that he was trying to keep their voices down._

_"No, I swear he doesn't. Why would I even let him?" She gigled. She really giggled. I used to like it because she looked so cute, now it just sounded fake._

_"What are you gonna do about that?" The guy said and I knew he pointed to the ring on her finger._

_"I don't know. But I don't really care about that right now. What matters is you and I" she said to the guy. I wanted to vomit because I was already so grossed out. She sounded so flirty and slutty. I didn't know how to react at that time exactly._

_He then whispered something to her but I couldn't make it out. She giggled again then pulled him over to the lakeshed. I immediately hid myself behind it so they won't see me. It was also kinda dark so I really had my chance at hiding. When I peeked through the shed's window my heart shattered. They were kissing and their hands were all over each other. The kissing eventually led to fucking in a lakeshed. Honestly, I didn't know how to feel at that point. I didn't know if I should be enraged about what I found out or if I was gonna be grossed out by all the moans and groans and smashes and slaps and clattering I'm hearing from inside._

_So, I just decided to take my phone and capture a video of the horrible thing happening inside. There was a little light from the shed so the image of the video could be seen properly. I didn't want to wait for them to finish so I just drove on home. _

During my drive home that night, I was lost. I was so broken. I was at my lowest point. I was not myself. My heart was so crushed and I felt pathetic for being so stupid the whole time. I felt so ridiculous for being so ignorant that I was blinded by how much I love her. I mean, could you blame me? She was my everything. Ever since college, she helped me through a lot. Heck, even my family loved her. She just seemed like the sweetest girl in the whole world and I just couldn't let her slip through my hands. She was so sweet to the point that Benji was her bestfriend. He was ridiculed a lot but she stuck by him and it was one of the qualities that really struck me, she was tough, she was smart, talented, caring, you name it all. She was perfect, she was perfect for me. I couldn't really imagine how horrible I felt after that. All of that stuff just flew out the window. It was like it wasn't the girl I loved. It wasn't the amazing girl, the golden girl of the Bellas, it just wasn't her," Jesse's voice was really starting to shake. Beca opened her mouth but, yet again, was cut off by Jesse whose head was bowed down.

"It took me a while to get myself together. I decided not to tell anyone first. I didn't even expose her yet. I let her live through weeks of lying before I finally told her. During that time, she made it worse with what she told me. Do you know what she told me?" Jesse looked up and she saw that his eyes were now shining. Along with his shaky voice, Beca knows he was about to cry.

"What?" Beca decided to answer and let him finish it so it could all end and she could comfort him.

"Seven weeks, almost two months, after the night I caught her, I had finally brought myself together. I was still in pain, but that time I was already a bit stable and I could already manage my situation. I was prepared for anything for her to say. I didn't know how to react because she was all happy when she told me the news. She told me that she was pregnant. She was so excited and I kept my face how it was. I told myself that I'd expose her eventually, and looked like she really wanted me to do it soon. I knew it wasn't mine because we didn't have sex for the last three months that time. She can't fool me," Jesse explained.

"What happened after that?" Beca asked, almost a whisper and with a sign of hesitation.

"I just told her with a straight face to get out of my house, go to her fucking other guy and tell him that he was gonna be a dad. She was shocked but I didn't care. I pulled her out of the house, called a cab for her, and told her to keep the ring to do whatever she wanted with it. I called off the engagement, and pushed her into the cab telling the driver to bring her to the lake. She could go back to that sick place and recall all the events that happened. Starting that day, I burned everything that reminded me of her. All the photos, videos, her gifts, any memorabilia, I made sure to get rid of it. I just couldn't stand her anymore. I wanted her out of my life, permanently. She made me look like an idiot for years and I felt sick about how I let her do that," Jesse ended his talk and sighed as he brushed his hair with his hand.

"What about the lone photo of you three over there?" Beca pointed to the rows of photos and the one she was pertaining to was the one she saw of Benji, Alice, and Jesse.

"I was crushed, but I can't be selfish. After I told my family, the rest of the guys out there, they all hated her. The Bellas have never heard of her since then and they hated her too. With Benji, it was different, he was enraged but he still couldn't fully accept it so I decided to at least keep that photo for him. She was his bestfriend anyway," Jesse sighed again.

"I'm sorry," was all Beca could say. She knows that she has been through hell. But what Jesse went through was just as worse. Having your love cheat on you, seeing from your own eyes that she was screwing someone else, and then she comes to you telling her that she was pregnant with some other guy's kid but informed you that it's yours? What kind of idiocy was in that bitch's head?!

"Well, it's the past. It really sucked, but I've moved on. It's been years, I'm over it now," Jesse said as he picked up Beca's mug and brought it over to Benji in the kitchen to be washed.

Beca felt bad. She should have stopped him when he was telling it to her. Now, he looked so ruined and she just wanted to make him feel all better again. So Beca stood up and waited for Jesse to come back. When he did and made his way to her, she looked up at him and took his hands. She looked him deep in the eyes.

"Jesse, I truly am sorry about what happened. But I'm also happy that you found out, because, now, you have the chance to give yourself a life and live the truth. At least now you know and can breathe. Make yourself happy. You're young and you've got a life ahead of you. The one who you're going to love is still out there, waiting. She's the one who's going to change your life and make you the happiest man alive. You hear me? You deserve so much better," Beca said and reached her arms around his neck to hug him. He hugged her back, tightly and appreciatively.

"Thank you so much, Beca. Thank you for coming into my life. Thank you for changing my life. Thank you for being amazing. Thank you for making me happy," he said, muffled, into her hair.

"You're going to meet that girl soon, nerd," she said and chuckled.

"I hope so," Jesse said as he slowly released the hug.

Beca didn't step back and didn't show any rush. She would let Jesse decided, if this would help him feel a bit better and let him know that she was there for him, then so be it. This was one of the simplest ways that she could repay him for all the kindness he gave her.

Jesse didn't let go, his hands were still around her, and her arms around his neck still. They were close and silence engulfed them.

"Beca?" Jesse whispered, it was more like a breath.

"What?" She said in the same way.

Just then, Jesse closed the distance between them. It wasn't too fast, actually careful, but Beca was oblivious. In seconds, his lips were on hers.

* * *

**A/N: if you guys are thinking that I'm changing Beca's personality, I mean to do that. I personally think that it's time for her to open up and that she should have learned emotionally. This is set years after college and she should have learned a lot by then. Her experience with Luke has a different story. I think I already messed Beca's mentality up in the past chapters which is why I will be trying to fix it. It's really gonna be switching things up a bit but I think it should happen.**

**So, yeah, there you go guys. Turned out longer than usual but ai just couldn't stop until I got to that point. Anyway, don't forget to send me a review! Tell me if you liked it or whatever reactions you've got. And hit the fave/follow button if you like it and wanna stay updated. ;)**


	8. Dawn

Jesse was the one who released the kiss first, but he wasn't in a hurry to pull away. It was nothing too forced or too rushed. It was just a soft and simple kiss. She wasn't sure but she sensed that Jesse didn't want to invade much. He did take her by surprise, yes, but it wasn't on the borderline of assault. There was still a hint of permission behind that suddenness. Beca kept her eyes closed even though the foreign feeling was now gone from her lips. She was still feeling it, figuring it out in her head on what just happened because she just lost it. Not in a way that she went crazy but in a way that everything just went blank. Her grasp on reality was just loosened and she forgot for the moment anything that she had learned and heard from Jesse.

When Beca was finally aware of what just happened, she opened her eyes, making sure things were real. Her eyes were carefully taking in faint colors and then turning into clear images as they are now fully envisioned. She could see Jesse staring back at her with eyes filled with, what were they? Fear? Relief? Was he waiting for her reaction? Because she wasn't entirely sure how to take it herself. She was actually shocked with why she didn't push him away. She was supposed to but she didn't, it was like some part of her wanted it to happen. It was really something to be astounded about. Because, heck, her bestfriend just kissed her. Beca was confused, all over again.

She snapped out of her little trance and took a slow and little step backward just to get a little distance from him. She sighed in relief that he didn't hesitate to let go, because she really didn't want to push him in any way.

"Beca, I'm-" Jesse was about to say something but he was cut off.

"Hey, Beca!" Chloe came barging in like a gleeful kid.

"Oh?" Beca turned her head and stepped away a bit from Jesse as far as she could in a short stride. No one should really know about that, not that it should really matter for her own sake.

"Come on, a party is growing outside. You should see how we celebrate aca-style," Chloe winked and took hold of Beca's forearm before dragging her outside to where the party has started. She didn't look back at Jesse. She didn't hear any movement from the room filled with silence aside from Chloe's excitement so she guessed that they must have left him still standing there.

She was still shocked with what happened but she didn't want to think about it. For now, at least. It's party time with her new friends.

* * *

The weekend was over and it was back to a normal working day. Despite being tired, Beca actually missed being in a busy area. It got her mind off of other things and kept her focused on those she really had to take care off. Right now, she was busy taking care of some adjustments and demands given by a client.

Beca jumped and almost spilled her coffee after the deafening silence was shattered by a giggly yet loud whispering voice.

"Beca," Chloe's voice just suddenly came out of the blue.

"Whoa, ginger. I mean, yes ma'am?" Beca looked up from her seat to see Chloe.

"Shut up and don't call me ma'am. I feel old," Chloe crossed her arms and shook her head.

"But you are older than me," Beca pointed out.

"My husband is one of the bosses, not me. And, hey, I'm just higher by a year. That doesn't mean you should treat me like I'm your mother," Chloe shoved her finger to Beca's face.

Beca winced at that comment because a mother is what she never really had. Well, she had a mother, but never had a mom to look up to. No one here knew about her story, a clear story of her trashy family, and she'd rather keep it that way. She made sure Chloe wouldn't notice her pause.

"Okay, okay. But what brings you here?" Beca held her hands up in surrender before setting them back down on top of her office desk.

"What time is your break?" Chloe asked.

"In about twenty minutes. Why?" Beca questioned.

"I'll be back in twenty. Let's go to the cafe downstairs. I'll see you later!" Chloe said and left with a jig.

Beca's gaze followed the giddy ginger before she was out of sight. She went back to work and made some final adjustments to the current piece. For the next twenty minutes, Beca worked on her computer, adjusting melodies and fixing pitches. Some sheet music was scattered on her table to be checked out further. A few notes were stuck onto her pinboard, reminders and pointers on some other things she should do. This was tough work, but she was in her area so she loved it. Beca sighed in relief as she finished another set for the client. She saved it and ejected the data to be passed to the head. Beca did just so before she looked at her watch and grabbed her bag before heading down to the cafe to meet Chloe.

Once inside, Beca inhaled the scent of coffee and she could feel the magic that the aroma brought. Other than hot chocolate, coffee was her favorite. She liked it strong, keeping her awake. Beca walked over to the counter first to get a cup of her own. Once it was ready, she took it and looked for her companion. Scanning around, she saw Chloe sitting on one of the seats beside the big window and walked over to take her seat.

"So, is there something up?" Beca asked as she put down her cup on the table.

"Are you single?" Chloe asked immediately.

"Uhhhh, why the question? And, yes, I am," Beca replied, placing her bag beside her.

"I saw you, you know," Chloe added.

"Saw me what?" Beca shrugged in cluelessness. She picked up her cup to take a little sip of the hot liquid.

"I saw Jesse kiss you," Chloe blurted out and Beca almost choked on her coffee. She placed down the cup back on the table before it would even completely spill. "And I saw how you reacted too. I saw the whole thing. I really interrupted before you could even say anything to Jesse," Chloe added.

Beca just raised her eyebrow and stayed silent. She honestly had nothing to say. She hadn't thought about that since that night. After the party, she didn't see Jesse much even though they were just under one roof. The house was _THAT_ big. It's not that she wanted to avoid him, it just so happened that they weren't always in the same room that night. It was also an excuse for her to gather her thoughts on it, comprehending how to react. It was just last night yet it felt like it had been a few days already.

"What did you do after that? I mean, when we left, did you talk to him about it?" Chloe asked.

"Uhm, no. We didn't interact much after that. After cleaning up, I just fell asleep in exhaustion. I left early today too so I didn't see him yet," she replied.

"Are you mad at him for doing that?" Chloe asked.

"Well, no, but I'm not exactly happy either. Besides, what's with all the questions?" Beca retorted.

"Look, Beca, I've known Jesse for a long time now and he's a really sweet and great guy,"

"I know he is," Beca replied and put her head down. She knows how great of a person Jesse is. He was there for her when she needed him, even in times of danger and the most unexpected chances. He was her bestfriend in this new town and he made her feel at ease. It took her a while to adjust but he helped a lot. Even though he was a big nerd with all of his movies, he is an amazing person overall. He was protective but he was still vulnerable at the same time.

"I'm not going to surpass Jesse but I know he likes you. Obviously, since he already kissed you, but that's beside the point. What I mean is he genuinely likes you. I've never seen him this happy in a long time. If he told you what happened with Alice, then you know what kind of hell that girl put him in. Jesse's the type to always be happy, especially when surrounded by others, but I see him with you and his smile reaches to his ears. It's awesome what effect you have on him," Chloe explained.

Beca just listened and took in each of the ginger's words.

"How do you know all of that?" Beca asked.

"Ever since college, I've been spending a lot of time with the Trebles because of Wes, you know Hat's real name anyway, so I got to know them all. The oath was cut because of Alice and Jesse so the Bellas and Trebles were free to bond. Jesse is the nicest of them all. I saw how happy he was with Alice and I saw how crushed he was after what she did. I've never seen him with a genuine smile on his face ever since then. He likes putting other people first, so he doesn't bother displaying much dismay even though he was extremely heartbroken. We all knew that he was dying inside, because he was head over heels for that woman. But Jesse kept being Jesse and always had a big smile on his face. You wouldn't even think anything bothered him if you didn't know him too well," Chloe told further.

"At first I couldn't understand how someone can be so fucking happy everytime. Jesse was the first, I swear on my forever miserable life," Beca blurted out. She kind of regretted letting out the word 'miserable' so she just hoped Chloe took it as just an expression.

"Do you have something for Jesse? Well, I know you guys are bestfriends and all, but is there a chance that there's something more than that for you?" Chloe asked carefully.

Beca thought about Chloe's question. What did she feel about Jesse? It's true. They were bestfriends and all, he has done an extreme lot for her. He made her happy and made her feel at ease, but was there something more than that? Was there a chance that she felt something too?

* * *

Beca left work after finishing the rest. There was nothing to rush since she got the earliest work done a few days before the set deadline. It was another day of coming home to the Swanson-Applebaum residence. It's been days since she started staying here but until now she still wasn't used to it. Beca guessed that it was just because the idea of staying in someone else's home and the hunch of being an invader was stuck in her brain. Jesse had even given her own duplicate of the house key, she hesitated at first but he insisted since there could be chances were she would be arriving without them around yet.

One of those instances was now. Beca arrived to the door being locked and the house was too quiet. The boys were probably still out. Beca took this time to freshen up because it was another exhausting day and she needs a good shower to wake her up.

In the shower, Beca recalls Chloe's words about Jesse:

_"What I mean is he genuinely likes you. I've never seen him this happy in a long time."_

_"Do you have something for Jesse? Well, I know you guys are bestfriends and all, but is there a chance that there's something more than that for you?"_

They rang in her ears even though she was just thinking about it. Was there really a chance that she likes Jesse in that way as well? She loves to be around him because he is such a positive spirit. With a miserable life in the past, Beca could use someone like Jesse to spend her time with. Maybe she would inhale all that positivity in her and she would learn to always look on the bright side as well, maybe it would help her forget all the bullshit she went through. And, admittedly, it is true. Jesse has helped her in a lot of ways than one.

Once she finished in the bathroom, Beca decided to step outside and take a visit to her house again. It's been days and there wasn't any sign of Luke coming back to her house after that night. She has been observing the street from the living room window of Jesse's house and not one time did she see Luke's car pass by. She just wanted to see if it was safe to go home.

When her house came into view, it was quiet. It was so quiet that there was this kind of eerie feeling, like those you get when you step inside a haunted house. Beca shook her head, she should stop scaring herself. What she went through was even worse than any haunted house she could encounter.

Beca didn't stay long and just checked if it was as the same as how she left it during her last visit. It was days ago, maybe even a week already, she couldn't remember exactly. Her front door was still locked after she left last time. So far, when she entered each room, they were still in order aside from a little dust given from the time of the place being unoccupied. Her bedroom door was still broken when she came upstairs. Everything seems fine, no sign of any disturbance or intruders. Maybe it was safe to go back home now?

Beca walked out of her house after securing everything when she inspected. When she walked down the street and away from her house, she got this strange feeling of being watched. Beca shook the feeling off and thought that things were just getting into her head.

She came back to her current staying-place to see that someone else was already in the house considering the lights that were on and that she could hear a bit shuffling noise. One of the boys must be home already.

The walk to her house got her thirsty so she went to the kitchen to quench her thirst with water. When she walked into the kitchen, she saw Jesse standing by the counter and his work bag set on top of it.

"Hey, Beca," Jesse said. Beca had this feeling that he was still nervous about what he did.

"Hi. Well, you seem a little off today," Beca said without looking at him as she grabbed a glass and went over to the fridge to get some water.

"Look, Beca, about last night-" Jesse trailed off and Beca immediately interrupted.

"Jesse, just don't. You don't have to apologize in any way," Beca set the glass down on the counter when she made her way towards him.

"I still shouldn't have. It's just- I don't know. I don't know why I did that," Jesse stuttered.

Beca felt a little pinch inside her after he said that. Did he mean nothing? She wanted to know. "Jesse-"

"Can we talk about it? I don't like this awkward thing to come between us, might as well get it out there,"

Beca nodded and she decided to step outside in the backyard with Jesse trailing behind. Beca sat down on the bench swing set up on the big oak tree. Jesse sat down beside her.

"I didn't mean to invade your space when I kissed you. I guess I was just emotionally vulnerable at that time and I was so much in the moment, I didn't realize it," Jesse explained.

"I can't believe you would be apologizing for a simple kiss. I find it funny since I've never heard one sorry from idiot," Beca said, laughing humorlessly at the memory of Luke. She still found it kind of funny just so she can lighten the mood a little bit.

"Beca, I like you, okay? I really like you. What I did was wrong and I'm pretty sure you were taken aback but I swear I'm telling the truth," Jesse finally said, almost in one breath.

Beca wasn't too surprised because she already got a head start from Chloe, this was just a confirmation. Chloe's words gave her time to think about it. Did she have the answer now?

"You caught my eye the first minute you stepped into Cynthia Rose's house during her birthday. I was glad I even got to talk to you. You got to know Lily; you helped her, even the time when you came running into me at 3am that night. I didn't expect that and I don't know why you were running and looked so scared but I was secretly glad you let me bring you home. I was beyond happy when we became closer and I'm glad you trust me enough to get you out of danger. When I said you are welcome to stay at my house for the time being, I said that with my whole heart. Because I want what's best for you and your safety. It felt like heaven when you took care of me. It's been a long time since I felt genuine feelings for someone," Jesse trailed off at that.

She knows what he means when he said that it's been a while. Honestly, deep inside of her, she was very much glad that she made him happy. That she made him feel like life is worth living for and that there was a new light even after what he went through with that bitch.

Beca slowly took hold of Jesse's hand and wrapped it in both of hers.

"Do you know how cheesy you actually sound right now?" Beca smiled and Jesse did soon after.

"I hope you're not ruining this for me. I feel like I'm in one of those romantic chick flicks right now,"

"You really are such a nerd,"

"It's always my pleasure," Jesse mock bowed.

"And I hope it would still be a pleasure to be my nerd," Beca followed.

Jesse just stared at her with a shock expression on his face. He had that look where he was probably calculating everything that was happening in his mind. He now has another smile plastered on his face.

"Pinch me, I must be dreaming," Jesse said with a huge grin in his face.

Beca did so. She pinched one of his cheeks hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" Jesse said and held his cheek in pain.

"Well, you told me to pinch you so I did. And also because you have that idiotic grin on your face, it creeps me out," she replied.

"You should watch more horror movies, I'm sure they are much creepier than me,"

"I'm pretty sure I've seen worse," Beca said. Well, it was true, she has seen worse. And those experiences of hers are so past the borderline of her fear-scale.

"Well at least you can run to me for protection when you're scared," Jesse said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Don't flatter yourself, Swanson," she slapped him on the shoulder and he held it like he really was hurt.

"It's worth the shot," he shrugged.

"I guess.. just give me some time about it Jesse. I'll come around, eventually," Beca said.

"Nothing will change Beca. And I'm not forcing you into anything, I totally get it. I'm not rushing you. You deserve all the time you need," Jesse replied and nodded in understanding.

They just sat there and had a good conversation filled with laughs until the sun set and it started to get dimmer outside.

"Hey, Jesse, I might be going back home tomorrow. I don't want to be invading you and Benji anymore," Beca said after a pause of silence.

"What? Beca, you're not a burden here, this house is too big for just me and Benji, you are more than welcome to stay,"

"Thanks but, you know, I still miss home here. You guys made me feel so welcome but-" Jesse cut her off.

"I understand, there's still no place like home,"

Beca nodded.

"But are you sure it's already safe enough to go back? I mean, Luke might come barging back there again," Jesse said, worry in his voice.

She knows that he was just looking out for her and she was thankful for that. She explained that things back home already looked pretty safe and that based on her observation, Luke hasn't even showed up again ever since the time he did show up at her doorstep and assaulted her. He probably gave up already.

"I don't trust the surroundings to leave you home alone. I've lived in this neighborhood for a long time already but Luke might pop out again," Jesse said worryingly.

"If that happens, I'll make sure to tell you,"

"Be sure to. I don't care if I'm at work or elsewhere, you just tell me if something's wrong," Jesse said.

"I promise I'll be fine, but I still need your help for one thing," Beca nodded and she gripped his hand in reassurance.

"What is it?" He asked, furrowing his brows.

"I need your help fixing a door," she smiled and chuckled with Jesse's confused face.

* * *

**A/N: I was going to update sooner than I did but we had problems with our internet connection and we didn't have any for days. All the angst will begin soon. This was never actually a happy story from the beginning, right? Anyway, I am overjoyed with your reviews. Just keep it coming, guys. I love seeing them. The more reviews that come in and the more love I feel, I am more inspired to keep working. So don't hesitate to keep them coming. Leave me anything of your presence. I will update again soon. **


	9. Game

Beca was now back into her house. It was a bit foreign to her now but she really missed this place. At least, for now, she felt a bit more comfortable and that she could move on her own without thinking about bothering anyone. She was able to observe that Luke had never come back ever since she left. His car never drove by again and she would pass by her house occasionally just to check on it. Her visits confirmed that it was safe enough to go back. She only stayed over at Jesse's for a certain amount of time because of security purposes and because the stepbrothers insisted that she did. Right now, she was in the safety of the comfort of her own new home. And she now had time to think of her own.

Jesse's confession was still on her mind. It was just sudden and she was still questioning her own feelings. She didn't want to turn him down at all, she had no intention to. She just needed a bit more time and was beyond glad with Jesse's response to her decision. It was unexpected really, but this was Jesse, and he is probably one of the most considerate people in the world. How can he even like someone like Beca Mitchell? That was a question for herself.

Beca just came home after a trip to the grocery store to grab a few stuff and to get herself some dinner from a local diner as well. She was too exhausted to cook, and she was getting tired of the choices of food that is limited to her knowledge in cooking. Damn, she really needs to get more lessons in the kitchen. Maybe Jesse could help her whip up some new food.

As if on cue to her arrival at home and placing all of the merchandise she just picked up in their proper places of the cupboards and fridge, the doorbell rings and Beca opens up to a delivery. Surprised, Beca signs the papers as the deliveryman hands the box over to her and leaves. The box was white a little big, the typical huge present size given during birthday parties. It wasn't wrapped up but it was taped on top.

Beca went to the living room to place the box on the coffee table. She searched around for a cutter to slice open the sealed package. Based on its weight, the content wasn't heavy and it was contained because Beca didn't hear any heavy shaking from inside. When she got it open, a box filled with stuffing and an envelope on top was what welcomed her.

Curiously, Beca took the envelope and opened it up. There was no address stated on the envelope, just her name. When she took out the folded paper inside, Beca read it in her mind.

_**I thought I'd welcome you to this humble town, particularly down this lane. **_

_**Do you like games, dear? Because we are about to begin one that will surely keep you going. Would you like to know the rules?**_

_**They're simple, actually. I just send you a gift and you figure out what it means for the rest. Oh, and keep these to yourself, a certain special someone might be under our microscope if anyone else knows, so be cautious darling.**_

_**This is going to be fun. I'll be watching how you play. ;)**_

What the hell was that all about? There was no signature in the note, only clean handwriting that looked like it came straight out of a printer. Beca stuffed the paper back into the envelope and wondered what was underneath all that stuffing. What did this person mean by a present? When Beca dug throughout that stuffing, she jumped back and screamed at what she saw. Maybe this delivery was a mistake, maybe it wasn't really for her. Maybe this package was meant to be shipped to someone who liked playing with such things. Maybe this was meant for someone involved in the dark arts. It was just ridiculous just by even thinking about it but no, Beca read it clearly on the papers that it was indeed stated in her address and in her name. What the hell was going on?

Following her silence-shattering shriek, she had another visitor because there was a sound of knocking coming from her front door. Beca immediately placed all the stuffing back into the box and the envelope on top of the rest before she shut the lid of the box and rushed it up to her bedroom. Beca quickly placed the box in her closet before slamming the doors closed and she rushed back down to welcome in her guest.

"Chloe? What are you doing here?" Beca asked as the ginger made her way inside once the front door was made open, not even waiting for another second for Beca to speak. The ginger had a brown paper bag in her hands filled with whatever goods she might have brought with her. It seems like she came from the grocers as well.

"I know we're bound to be best friends. I know that's actually Jesse's role and you probably have a best friend somewhere else around the country, but I will get attached to you so better start now," Chloe rambled as she kept walking towards the kitchen with Beca following her.

"What's with all the goods, red?" Beca askd, crossing her arms as she looks at Chloe take out all her merchandise from the bag.

"I'm cooking dinner. I know you're not the best cook in the world and I so happened to have good culinary skills," Chloe said without looking back at Beca and just continued with preparing.

"How-" Beca was about to ask how Chloe knew that she somehow sucked at cooking but decided to go against it.

"I told you we're going to be the best of friends, even sisters," that was the only instance Chloe lifted up her head to glance at Beca. It was only for a split second but it was something.

"Anyway, what are you planning in making? What can I do?" Beca asked the busy redhead.

"I'm making Bacon and Cheddar Mashed Potatoes. I know you love bacon, cheese, and potatoes, so I thought about mixing it all together in one meal. It's a mystery how small you are considering all the calories in these. You can handle whatever drinks you want to match with this," Chloe continued with preparing her ingredients.

Beca was a bit flustered at Chloe since she awfully knew a lot about her. She didn't even have trouble looking around to know where all the equipment and utensils she needed were placed. Okay, this was weird. But Beca guessed the ginger was just being as she is. She would brush it off but it was still weird. Beca then just followed Chloe and left the ginger to do her handiwork in the kitchen. She somehow did a double take when she realized Chloe mentioned her small built. She had a weird and rapid metabolism, okay? And she wasn't too gifted with genes of a tall person.

After almost less than an hour, their food was all ready and placed on the dining table. It seemed all fancy and properly placed because even the plates and utensils on the table were set in order like those in a grand dinner inside the royal palace. A big plate of Chloe's masterpiece was placed in the middle along with some cold juice that Beca prepared. She made sure it tasted good and she was proud of that. They both took their seats and continued with conversations over food.

"So, how was it?" Chloe asked after shoving a forkful of mashed potatoes in her mouth.

"How was what?" Beca replied with another question as she took a serving of food and put it on her plate.

"You know, Jesse. Did he tell you forwardly? What did you say? Have you decided?" Chloe rambled on with more and more questions even though there was still a good amount of food in her mouth. Beca feared that some may come spilling out if Chloe wouldn't chew already.

"We talked about it and he admitted his feelings for me," Beca said and shrugged.

"And?" Chloe asked, having this effect of a cliffhanger.

"And what?" Beca raised her eyebrow in question.

"What did you say? What did you tell him?" Chloe blurted out. Beca was glad that her mouth was empty already.

"Well, I didn't tell him directly but I told him to just give me some time to think and understand before I really give him the answer," Beca replied while playing with her fork, not looking at Chloe.

"What was his reaction?" Chloe asked.

"He understood and said that he would give me all the time I need. He told me that he's not rushing or forcing me into anything and that nothing would change between us. He said that he's always going to be there for me whenever I need him and even on ordinary days," Beca told. She smiled in her head at Jesse being such a considerate person. He really was the sweetest and she somehow feels like she doesn't deserve him at all.

"Oh, Jesse, always the one to give way and understand," Chloe sighed.

"Hey, Chloe," Beca looked up put down her fork.

"What?" The ginger asked.

"I don't think I deserve someone like Jesse," Beca almost whispered.

"Beca, I don't know your story. I don't know Jesse's full story either, just partially. But I can't deny what the two of you have. Whenever I'm around, I can see how he looks at you. It's sincere and real, I'm pretty sure you already know that. But I can also see how you look at him, there's something in your eyes and I can see how they shine. Whether you admit it already or not, I know you like him. It's not that I'm throwing it out there ahead of you; you might have your own reason to be thinking about it. I'm just telling you what I'm seeing as someone who cares for the both of you. Besides, unless you're a cold-hearted bitch that's all fake and is a spur of Satan from hell like Alice -that girl helped bring victories to the Bellas but none of those would compare to what she did to him- you deserve someone like Jesse, and he deserves you too," Chloe explained.

Yet again, Chloe's giving Beca things that she expected to hear. She doesn't really know if it's what she wants to hear or if it was what she had to hear. What she knows is that Jesse is one special dude, a very special one in her life. In the matter of time that she was around here, he was there all throughout. He managed to worm his way into her life and she couldn't be more thankful for it. She just still doesn't know how to label her feelings for him. Maybe she did like him, but something was holding her back. She doesn't exactly know yet what it is. Maybe it's her past experience with horrible relationships? Maybe it's the worry about Jesse's past experience as well? Or maybe it was something else? There's nothing specific yet to comprehend but she has this feeling in her gut that's keeping her from admitting it.

* * *

When Chloe left, it was already around 8 in the evening. Aside from another lovelife interrogation from Chloe, the other only thing that was in Beca's mind was the weird package she got from earlier. Beca didn't know what to do, whether this would be a serious thing or not. To fix her judgment, she took out the box from her closet and opened it up again. It was a shocking sight and it made her uncomfortable, but Beca's curiosity and hunch would still prevail.

When she took out the envelope and placed it beside her, Beca emptied out the box from all the stuffing that served as protection for the main product inside. What was inside were two dolls, its clothes painted in red and charred into blackness, its doll heads were replaced with skulls. The plastic form was a bit melted and it reeked from the smell of the burned chemical. On the top of the skull, etched was a drawing of a black flame.

Who the hell would be playing this kind of game? What kind of psychopath would replace cute little doll heads with hollow skulls, covering the bodies with red paint and partially burning them? If this was really a game then it would be a sick one. Despite that, Beca was curious on why she was given this. It was scaring the hell out of her. She dares to find out.

Beca's hand sort of took control of itself as it carefully grasped one of the two dolls. The paint was dry and made the material of the clothes rougher than they should be. Despite the dry coloring, it left evidence on her hands. Beca flipped the doll around to see something written on its back in metallic colored ink.

_**If you play with fire, you're gonna get burned…**_

The phrase trails off with multiple periods and makes Beca think if there was more to this message. As she puts back the doll in her hands, she takes the other one and flips it over just like what she did to the other one.

_**A bigger fire than you would think...**_

What do these words even suppose to portray? Two dolls with skulls for heads and have black flames etched on top, burned to blackness and have clothes painted in crimson red, two phrases written on the back of each doll. This is just sick. Whoever is making this joke is insane. Pranksters are just going over the limit with jokes. This wasn't funny at all. Beca, out of frustration, throws the doll back in the box and puts back all of the stuffing inside to cover it up. No one would want to see something like this when they opened the box. Beca took the box and ran down the stairs to place it beside the rest of the trash to be disposed.

After making sure that it was out of the way, Beca didn't hesitate to run to the nearest sink to wash her hands and rid of the red stain brought by the dried paint. She scrubbed her palms and fingers very well until there was no more sign of leftover stain. Gladly it wasn't too much or her hands would have been aching more to remove it all. Walking over to the kitchen counter, she let out a heavy sigh after drying her hands on one of the towels hanging beside it.

Beca's phone started to ring and took her phone out of her pocket to see a familiar name of a certain nerd appearing on her caller ID. Clicking on the green phone button to answer the call, she placed the device against her ear.

"Hey nerd, what's up?" Beca greeted and leaned on the counter.

"How's the first day of being back home again?" Jesse replies with another question.

Beca's thoughts go back to the mysterious package delivered to her earlier. She remembers the messed up dolls, the phrases, and the beginning note placed inside the envelope. She remembers the message and its threat. Not that she plans to believe it, but she doesn't mention it to Jesse.

"I'm doped. Chloe came barging over and made dinner for the both of us," Beca said instead. It was true. She was tired and she had a visitor, she just left out that certain detail about the package and whatever she and Chloe talked about.

"Becs, I know I said that I would give you time but it would crush me to know that you would turn me down for another woman. To add to it, she's married!" Jesse says on the phone.

"Shut up, Swanson," a grin appears on her face.

"Really, Becs. I'm devastated," Jesse says, pretending to be hurt. Beca could imagine him putting a hand on his chest where his heart is supposed to be. She laughed at the image.

"All my digs are on the male species, you don't have to worry about that," Beca says and chuckles.

"I am sincerely crossing my fingers with all the hope in the world that you are pertaining to only one of all kinds," he was probably really crossing his fingers right now.

"I haven't gotten my pick yet, so who knows," Beca shrugged.

"If you ever have a hard time choosing, just do remember that this certain specie has all the goods you could love to have," Beca could almost hear him wiggling his eyebrows along with that comment.

"Stop grossing me out, you're gonna lose your chance," Beca says mockingly.

"Whoops. Can't let that happen. I am still bound to sweep you off your feet, though," Jesse says in a serious tone but Beca knows there is still humor in his words.

"I like my feet firm on the ground, thank you,"

"I told you we're gonna be best friends and/or lovers. Since we already accomplished the first part, it's time for phase two,"

"Good luck with that," she chuckles.

"You know persistence is my middle name,"

"No, your middle name is Gabriel," she deadpans.

"Technically, yes. But you get the picture," he replied, having no good comebacks for her answer.

Beca just laughed at his lack of comebacks.

"Anyway, I'm gonna be passing by over your house tomorrow to get your door fixed if it's alright," Jesse says, switching topics.

"Oh my god, finally! It's been really creepy sleeping in my room with the door left open even just a bit. I feel like someone's watching me every night," she shivered at the idea of it.

"You actually look beautiful when you sleep," he almost whispered.

"That doesn't make it any less creepy," Beca replied. Heck, seriously, having someone watching you sleep isn't the most comfortable thing in the world. Although, she must admit, Beca did blush at Jesse's comment. Not that he needs to know.

"Anyway, Kolio called me earlier and said that he had to leave town for a day to take care of something personal so he needs someone to stay with Lily. I would volunteer but I remembered that time you got Lily to tame down so I thought maybe you could come over and stay with her. Besides, it gives me a reason to feel a bit more relaxed knowing you're not going to be alone in your house. So, is it okay for you to, somehow, babysit?" Jesse explained and asked.

"I would love to. I actually miss Lily. This would be a great time to catch up with her," Beca replied.

"Don't worry, I'll be coming over there to help," Jesse added.

"You fine with that?" Beca asked, just in case, she didn't want to bother Jesse.

"Totally, I miss playing with that girl too. I was her playmate before you came,"

"Too bad I got your spot. Okay," was all Beca said.

"Okay. So, be there after lunch the day after tomorrow," Jesse reminded.

"I'll remember that," Beca nodded.

"Great, I'll - Benji! You haven't done that since college. How the hell did you get stuck in the box again?! - I'm sorry, Benji's back to his old tricks again, I gotta go help him. So, I'll call you later?" Jesse shouted over the phone before lowering his voice down again to talk to Beca.

"Go get your stepbrother out of trouble and for whatever reason he's in a box," Beca furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Why would even Benji be inside a box?

"I'll explain later," Jesse chuckled and ended the call. Beca could hear him running before the line went dead. She laughed at the ridiculousness of the step-brothers, somehow wishing she could have the same bond with a sibling. Which reminds her, she could pay a visit to her dad and visit her little half-sister, she missed that little chump.

* * *

Beca was now back at the front door of a familiar looking house she and Jesse once broke into after hearing a loud shriek coming from inside it one night. She had a bag on her shoulder that contained clothes good enough for one night. She knocked on the door and was opened by someone almost as tall as her.

"Hey, Kolio. I hope Jesse informed you that I would come," Beca said as she flipped her hair over her shoulders.

"Oh, yeah. Come on in, he gave me a heads up but also said that he would be coming over later on to give you a hand. I hope I'm really not in any kind of disturbance, I really just have to take care of something important and I can't take Lily with me," Kolio explained as he ran into another room.

"No, it's alright. Besides, I missed your sister," Beca assured.

"Thanks, I'll be going now. If there's anything you need or anything else you want to know that could help, Jesse knows everything. He treats Lily as his own little sister so he knows a lot as well," Kolio rambled.

"Got it, take care Kolio," Beca said as she nodded at Kolio when he passed her, his bag hanging on his shoulder and making his way to a car in the driveway before continuing to drive off.

Beca closed the door behind her and walked into the house to check on Lily, wherever she may be. As she called out around the house, there was no answer, so she walked around from each room to check. When she got into the kitchen, she saw through the window that Lily was outside in the backyard, playing on a swing set that must have been set up out there especially for her. She looked so much like a happy girl, Beca smiled at that. When she stepped out of that backdoor, she looked around to a nice grassland with trees around, a bench in the corner, a shed that was a little bigger than the usual ones, a little sandbox, and a swing set.

Beca came out to go over to where Lily was. When she was a little over the backdoor, Lily saw her and beamed at her presence. The girl waved happily and called Beca over to join her on the swings. Beca followed so. Lily requested that Beca push her so she can go a bit higher and she enjoyed every minute of it. Lily giggled and seems like it wore off on her too.

When Lily thought she was done with the slides, she pulled Beca off to the grass where some toys were laid out. There was a fluffy stuffed bear and some dolls. When Lily sat down, Beca just stared at the dolls because they awfully looked familiar. The figure of the dolls, the built, the dresses, they all seemed familiar, like Beca had already seen them before.

She brushed it off and continued to follow Lily which pulled her down along to play with the dolls. Beca hasn't really played with toys for a while. Aside from the fact that she is already a grown woman, she wasn't the child who was lucky enough to have all the toys they wanted. Instead, she was stuck in the middle of chaos and was shielding herself from whatever was going on around her. Living in a messy family, she never got the joyous experience a child should've had.

"I never saw you as the doll type," a voice came from behind her.

Snapping out of playtime for a moment, Beca turned her head to see a nerd approaching where she sat with Lily.

"I'm not, never was," she replied as Jesse crouched down beside Lily.

"Hey Lily, how are you doing?" He asked Lily and just nodded her head without looking up, keeping her focus on the doll in her hands.

Jesse chuckled at Lily sort of ignoring him.

"She likes me more," Beca joked.

"It seems like you've caught her attention ever since that night. I was always her favorite," he replied.

They both laughed and kept playing with Lily. Aside from the dolls, which Jesse was actually so much into and it made Beca crack up because he looked like he had more experience with playing with them than she ever did, they played tag and even hide-and-seek. They had the best of time that they even forgot about how much the hours already went by.

"I want ice cream," Lily suddenly said.

"Do you have ice cream in the fridge?" Beca asked Lily and just shook her head meaning no.

"Is she allowed to have ice cream?" Beca asked, looking over at Jesse.

"She is, as long as she eats a proper meal first," Jesse answered and Beca nodded.

"I want ice cream," Lily said again, this time pouting a little bit.

"Okay, I'll go ahead and make a trip down to the grocers to grab some ice cream, what flavor do you like, Lily?" Jesse asked the girl and Lily beamed with excitement.

"Chocolate and Strawberry!" Lily clapped her hands excitingly.

"Okay, I'll grab a bucket for each," he said to Lily. "Do you want me to get dinner too?" He pointed to Beca this time.

"No, it's okay. I'll make dinner for us," Beca assured.

"Oh god, please don't set the house on fire," Jesse joked and earned him a light punch on the shoulder from Beca.

"Shut up, nerd. Nothing's going up in flames," she told.

Jesse just laughed and stood up before saying a temporary goodbye to both girls to make his trip for ice cream. When he left, Beca stayed with Lily in the backyard.

"Hey Lily, I'm gonna go on inside first to make some juice for you to drink, okay? Stay here," she told Lily and the girl nodded, back to being busy with her dolls.

Beca went inside to look around in the kitchen, checking in the cupboards and the fridge for juice and anything to use that is possible to make dinner with. She had asked a little about culinary from Chloe so she had added information about how to make food. She checked around as well for the kitchenware she might need, she also told herself to familiarize around the house so if she would be back to babysit Lily again, she would know her way around.

Time passed and Beca has prepared what she already needs for dinner. Grabbing the pitcher of juice and placing it on a tray along with two glasses. Beca placed it on the counter for a while to look out the window to see if Lily was still there. Surprisingly, she wasn't. Beca was a bit panicked before picking the tray up again to head on out back. When she barged out of that door, a shocking sight was what welcomed her.

She heard screaming and loud coughing. She hears things breaking like glass and metal tossed around as the shed in the backyard was up in flames.

* * *

**A/N: And the further thrill starts now! New update! I really love the comments you guys give. It keeps me hyped up on this. I am almost speechless by all your support. I am also hoping that I won't disappoint you further on. Continue to let me feel your presence. Please do not hesitate at all to express what's on your mind about this fic. So don't forget to send me a review! I love you guys! **


	10. Flare

Beca was agitated because Lily was nowhere to be found and she could definitely hear screaming coming from the burning shed. The fire was growing and time isn't something she should be wasting. The shed was made of wood and steel, the wood making the fire spread rapidly than she thought. Beca dropped the tray on the grass and ran over to the shed. The smoke was thickening and the fire was growing. If it continues to spread, this is going to be an even bigger problem already.

"Shit!" She shouted because the freaking door wouldn't budge, there was something blocking it from the other side. The shed was bigger than those little sheds where you keep gardening tools. "Lily!" Beca knocked on the shed door as much as she could and kept calling out. She could only hear coughing and screaming. This was what she feared, Lily was inside!

As much as she wanted to panic, this wasn't the right time to let that happen. Lily was in grave danger and she had to think of a way to get that girl out of there, fast! Beca ran over to the side to check if there were any windows present. She was lucky to see one at the opposite side of the door. Although it was high up, Beca banged on the hot glass and boosted herself a to the tippiest of her toes to look inside. To the minimal point that she could see through it, she saw a view of Lily. The girl was crouched down in one corner with her hands on her ears, she was covered in filth and cinder because of the burning wood. Beca quickly looked around and saw a rock big enough to create a fatal hit on the glass. She immediately picked it up and sent the rock flying to shatter the glass.

Bits of glass broke and fell to the ground as Beca cleared the window a bit to get inside. It was difficult climbing up considering her small figure and minimal height, but it's during these times that anything doesn't matter and only one thing is focused on. She ran over to the sandbox to take one of Lily's buckets to use for leverage. Beca gave all her might to lift herself using all her upper body strength. Right now, she didn't care if there were pieces of glass piercing into the skin of her palms or if she got any wounds from the steel of the window.

She boosted herself and placed her feet firm on the window ledge before making her way inside the burning building. The fire was growing and it's really fatal, the roof could fall at any any second as the materials get weak from the intense heat. As Beca's feet were on the ground, she quickly ran over to Lily's spot, skipping objects on the ground and burning wood. This was no time to calm Lily down but she can't be too harsh either because of Lily's condition.

"Lily, let's get out of here. You need to get out of here. I'm here to save you from danger," Beca said behind the roaring of the fire. She coughed because the smoke was getting thicker by the second.

Lily shook her head and shut her eyes really tight, coughing as well.

Beca was starting to panic. This fire isn't going to get any smaller.

"Lily, I told you I'm gonna be your warrior, right? Now I'm going to do my task of saving you from danger," Beca didn't wait for the girl to respond. She'd rather have Lily get mad at her than be responsible of putting Lily's life in further risk with what's happening. Beca pulled the girl by the arm and had her other arm around Lily's shoulders to pull the girl to the window. The roof was crashing down behind them, they were running out of time.

There was a stool a few feet away from them and Beca made it quick to grab it and placed it below the window for Lily to stand on. It would make it easier to get out since the window was high. Beca didn't want Lily to risk any more injuries with this so she gave the girl a boost as well. Helping Lily by the waist after stepping on the stool, she pushed Lily slightly so she could get out. Smoke was getting thicker and the place was crumbling down. The fire had spread and there were minimal spaces left that weren't barricaded by a huge flame.

Beca felt a sigh of relief when Lily finally got out and was in a safe distance away from the building. Now she just had to get herself out of that hellhole. Beca quickly stepped on the stool and placed her hands on the window pane to grip it. Filled with unfortunate events, Beca felt herself losing leverage and feel the floor. The stool broke and her grip on the window wasn't enough to keep her up.

Beca was lying on the floor, feeling the impact of her fall. Her vision was starting to blur and she was having a hard time breathing. She felt her arms weaken and felt warm liquid flowing on her forearm. When she moved to sit, she felt a sharp pain in her right foot. She sprained her ankle with the fall she got and her arm had a long gash running from her elbow and reached the point where it was just an inch from her wrist.

Despite the pain and heaviness she was feeling, she had to get out of this place. She saw nothing more than fire and smoky mist around her. The heat was starting to sting her skin, her sweat mixing with the filth and seeped through her wounds. She winced from the pain traveling through her body.

But will prevails as Beca stands up despite the difficulty of moving quickly due to her sprain. She knows she can survive this. She survived years and years of being mistreated from Luke, she survived years of being part of a broken childhood, she can survive a simple fire and little physical damage. As much as she can bring herself to, Beca looked around to see where the door was, maybe she can access it from inside the way she couldn't from the other side.

Seeing the panel on the wall through the blazing fire and blur caused by the smoke even though it was hurting her eyes, Beca tried to go closer and saw that the way was blocked with multiple debris and big chunks of wood and steel that came crashing down. The fire was also growing in front of her only other way out but she had to try. She was getting exhausted and lost the energy to hoist herself up through that window, she had to get out through the front.

She needed to get through that wall of fire, it would be a huge risk but it was better than burning to death. Beca could no longer breathe properly and smoke was entering her lungs, causing her to cough harder and more frequent. She braced herself and ran towards the wall of fire, ignoring the searing pain coming from her foot. She jumped and covered her face with her forearms, closing her eyes as she goes through the blaze. With the quickness of her movements, Beca felt herself land back on ground as she cut through the wall. She got minor burns from the stunt but successfully made it through.

It wasn't the end of her worries, she had to get all that rubble out of the way. Again, Beca willed herself to push through despite exhaustion dragging her down. She was already feeling lightheaded and felt like she was about to lose consciousness. Her vision started to get even more blurry as the lack of proper oxygen was starting to make an impact on her. Beca pushed herself more, trying her best to lift and remove the remaining obstacles in her way.

Unknowingly, one of the steel bars that was suspended from the ceiling finally lost its hold and came crashing down on top of her. Solid metal hit the back of her head and spine, pinning her to the ground. Beca's vision faded to black and gave into exhaustion.

* * *

"How is she?"

"I don't know. So far, she hasn't woken up yet,"

Beca started to hear voices. They seemed muffled, her ears still ringing. The air smelled different, more like medicine and cool air fresheners. She felt her head throbbing, like someone was drumming on her skull. Beca winced and shifted a bit, her eyes having that glimpse of brightness behind her closed lids.

"I think she's waking up now," Beca heard. She couldn't comprehend who it was yet because her head hurt too much to make it think.

"Beca? Beca, can you hear us?" another voice asked, a different one. She still couldn't comprehend who it was, thinking hurts at the moment.

"Call the nurse," she heard again and someone came rushing out to wherever.

Beca's weak hand came to her head, hoping that touching it would reduce the pain she was currently feeling on top. Her eyes blinked open, eyes slowly adjusting to the brightness in the room. At first it looked like she was underwater, having only silhouettes and faded images, but her eyes continued to adjust as the image became clear. Her eyes were still narrowed, squinting at the intense illumination of the area.

"Beca? Can you hear me?" says the person on the right. Beca's eyes followed the voice and saw that Chloe was standing there, gripping the side of the bed, probably scared to touch her knowing she might still be sore.

"Beca, how are you sweetie?" the person on the other side spoke up again. Beca looked to see that it was her dad, having that very worried look on his face. He seems agitated and anxious to know how his daughter was feeling.

Beca forced herself to sit up, carefully shifting and using what strength she had in her arms and upper body to do so. Her companions immediately assisted her up, seeing her wincing in pain with the movement she makes.

"What happened? Where am I?" Beca finally spoke. Her voice was scratchy and her chest felt a little heavy. Her breathing was still adapting to the normal air and she was improving little by little.

"You're in the hospital," Chloe answered.

"Why am I here?" Beca asked as her hand shot again to the back of her head, feeling another intense pain. Her hand made contact with what felt like bandage. Seeing her forearm, they had bruises and were covered in cuts. She shifted and more pain shot through her, coming from her right foot. She looked under the covers to see that her foot was wrapped up in a temporary brace because of a sprain. Her other arm had a long bandage on it, remembering that she cut it from escaping and falling from that stool in that burning shed.

"How long was I out?" Beca added.

"You've been unconscious for two days. They found you unconscious in the burning shed of Lily and Kolio's backyard," Chloe explained.

Lily's name immediately caught her attention and her eyes went wide in concern.

"Where's Lily? How is she?" Beca demanded, panic searing through her.

"Dear, relax. Your friend is fine as from what I've heard. Aside from minimal wounds she's okay. Although she hasn't really responded much since," Mr. Mitchell answered.

Beca felt relief in her body as she let out a deep breath. Lily was safe. Being a bit unresponsive just seemed a bit natural to her. Beca made sure that she would pay Lily a visit once she's safe to get out of here.

"I'm glad she's fine," Beca sighed.

A nurse came into the room to check on her vitals. Her IV was fixed and the nurse asked a few questions. So far, she was still sore but she is now stable. The nurse went back out to take care of other things and to fetch her medicine, saying that she'll be back later to check again.

"Has it really been days?" Beca asked and only earned nods from the two people in the room.

The growing silence was broken as someone knocked on the door and peered through the gap.

"Excuse me? Is she awake now?" a male voice said. Chloe nodded and gestured company over.

Beca looked up to see that it was Kolio. Her guts immediately told her what to do as he approached to stand beside Chloe.

"Oh my god, Kolio, I'm so sorry-" Beca said, stuttering in nervousness and regret for the thought of not guarding Lily properly.

"Beca, it's okay, you don't have to say sorry. There's nothing to be sorry about," he said.

"Is Lily doing okay? Is she well?" Beca rambled, all her concern immediately landing to the girl.

"Lily's fine. She's actually asking for you. Beca, I want to thank you with everything in the world for saving my sister. If it wasn't for you, she would have been stuck there and God knows what else could have happened," Kolio explained.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what happened. It all happened so fast. One minute I'm inside to get drinks, the next thing I know, your shed is in flames and Lily was nowhere to be seen. I'm really sorry, Kolio," Beca said, her voice still weak and broke with the glimpse of tears forming.

"Beca, you're a hero. Please don't say sorry. I still don't know what happened because Lily won't tell me anything," Kolio replied.

"I seriously have no idea how it all went down," Beca said in defense.

"It's alright, Beca. We can worry about this another time. For now, just get well," he said and Beca nodded. "I'm going home, Lily has been waiting for you to wake. It was great knowing you're finally conscious again, I'll tell her the news," Kolio said as he said goodbye to Beca and the other two people in the room.

Beca's father excused himself as well and said he was just going to call the step monster to tell her about Beca's current status. He said he would grab coffee as well for Chloe.

"Wait, you said I was found unconscious. How did people respond when Lily and I were the only ones there at the time?" Beca questioned her redheaded friend.

"Your knight in shining armor found you," Chloe said, taking the seat beside the bed and moving close to Beca, smirking a bit at her reply.

"My what?" Beca said as Chloe raised the head of her bed so she could lean but still sit a bit upright.

"Jesse found you. He said that when he came back from getting some ice cream, he found Lily in the living room crouched down beside the couch and crying. He asked her what happened and Lily just shook her head. He asked where you are and Lily just cried and pointed to the backdoor. He rushed outside and saw the shed burning. He was scared and his instincts told him that there was something extremely wrong. He broke down the door and saw you unconscious inside. He said that he found a huge metal bar crushing you on the ground and immediately pushed it with all the strength he could. He carried you out of that burning shed," Chloe explained.

"Really?" Beca asked in disbelief as her friend just nodded. She had to understand what she just heard but her head throbbed when she tried.

"How did the fire go out?" Beca asked Chloe.

"Jesse opened the house in the backyard and became a fireman at the scene. He hosed down the fire. Good thing the trees were far away from that shed," Chloe said.

"Where is he? How is he?" Beca stammered. Now she's worried for Jesse.

"Relax, Beca. Jesse's fine, no scratch on him. Do you wanna see him? I heard he just went home for a while to grab some things. You want me to call him?" The ginger asked.

Beca thought about it. Would it be okay to call Jesse over? She wanted to thank him for what he did. Beca slowly nodded.

"Okay. He'll be happy to know you're awake," Chloe said and excused herself to place a call. When she left the room, a nurse came back in. Beca was given medication to lessen the pain in her body.

She felt herself starting to relax as the medicine took its effect. She was back to darkness in minutes.

* * *

Beca woke up again with the smell of the hospital hitting her nose. Her eyes didn't have to adjust much to lighting since the room was dimmer than the first time she woke up. The lights were kept to a minimum, it was probably night time.

Beca moved her head and saw someone leaning beside her bed. His head was down and she could hear some light snoring coming from him. She smiled at his company. She carefully placed her hand on the back of his head and caressed it slowly, giving much affection as she currently could. He started to move as she continued her hand movement on his head. He breathed in and lifted his head, eyes squinted as he looked at her with sleepy eyes.

"Hey sleepyhead," Beca almost whispered.

"Oh my god, you're awake," Jesse exclaimed, losing all the sleep he had in his body, "they say you already woke up hours ago but was put back to sleep by your medicine," he said as he took hold of the hand that was on his head. He held it in his hand and gripped it softly, making sure it didn't hurt her.

"Another thing why I hate medicine. Those things suck"" Beca retorted.

"Those things are going to help you get better. So you better be friendly with them, don't want them to kill you," Jesse said with a cheeky smile.

Despite her slight discomfort at her current state, her heart melted and her stomach was fluttering at his contact. That smile on his face was always so annoying but this time it helped her feel better. His presence was already helping her feel better than the medicines she was given earlier.

"Why are you here? Isn't there a specific time for visitors?" she asked.

"One guardian is allowed to stay. I can't stand the idea of having you here and me not knowing how you're doing," he said.

Beca breathed in at what he said. She felt a certain part of her get the chills with his words.

"Jesse, I don't know how much I could thank you. This isn't the first time you saved my life. I don't know how many more times you're going to keep being there for me when I need you. I owe you a lot," Beca said, her voice breaking. Her gaze falling on her lap as the sight of him stung a bit. He has done so much for her, done so much to make sure she was okay, done so much to save her life and protect her well-being.

"Beca, you don't owe me anything. I told you I would always be there for you, right? I told you I would protect you to any extent. I care about you, Beca, so much to do nothing. I like you, Beca, so much to ignore it," his other hand came in contact with the one on her hand as he was now holding her hand in between both of his.

Beca's heart ached. Her heart ached because he was so much than she deserves. Her heart ached because the thought of him picking her out of anyone else is overwhelming. Her heart ached because she couldn't feel any luckier to have someone like Jesse to have in her life. Her heart ached because she knew that she liked him too. He was so much more than anyone she met, much more than Luke ever was, than any guy ever was.

Understanding it now, as she gazed into his brown orbs, Beca could understand how happy she was now. Having Jesse in her life was more than anything she could have ever thought of happening after she moved back from L.A. All the time she spent with him, he managed to worm himself into her life and into her heart. She was falling for this boy, no, she has already fallen for this boy.

"Jesse," Beca's other hand goes top of his, "in the duration of weeks of me being here, you have been there the whole time. Ever since I met you that first night at the party, we hit it off immediately, being my best friend. You rubbed all your nerdiness off on me with all your movies and gestures. How did you do it? How do you continue to do it? You're so cheeky, you know that?" Beca said as she pinched Jesse's cheek, she kind of hoped it was enough as an idea for him to catch about how she really felt.

"Ow. That hurt, okay?" He said as he rubbed on his cheek.

Beca chuckled and smiled. He was adorable, the sweetest, protective, caring, what more of Jesse's qualities could she mention? He was an amazing person overall, very much different than Luke. She knows now that she already has deep feelings for Jesse, more than she probably could understand. But she knows that something was keeping her from admitting it. Now she knows, she was scared. With what happened with Luke, Beca was already terrified of what could happen. She knows Jesse was nothing like Luke, he was too much of a gentleman and a great person. Could she bring herself to admit it to him? Was she ready to let her guard down? Knowing what he felt for her as well, can she do it right?

"Where's Chloe and my dad?" Beca asked instead, taking the matters off first.

"Chloe went home for the night after I volunteered to stay here, it was kind of hard to make her leave though, I think she might replace me as your best friend already. Please, don't let that happen," Jesse said the latter sarcastically, "Your dad said he had to attend some business and take care of your step-mom so he had to leave but says he's going to come back tomorrow," Jesse explained.

"Jesse, is there any chance that you have food? I'm kind of starving," Beca said as she held her grumbling stomach.

"I'll make a midnight run to the diner down the street if you want. They're always open. Is there anything you're particularly craving for?" Jesse asked as he stood up, not letting go of her hand yet.

She actually missed his cooking, but she really didn't want him to be gone by her side for so long. She can have a taste of his mastery when she feels better. For now, anything would do as long as he's there beside her. She needed him by her.

"Anything will do. Just don't get anything too greasy, I might vomit it out," Beca said, looking up at him.

Jesse nodded and smiled. "I'll just be quick, okay? Just call me if you need anything else," he assured Beca. She nodded in reply as he let go of her hand to grab his jacket. He approached her again as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead before he left to run his errand.

Beca sighed, she can't go back to sleep yet until she ate. Besides, she didn't want to fall asleep alone, knowing no one was there with her. The pain in her head already lessened. Her body was also feeling less sore thanks to the medication as well. Her wounds were still fresh and she knows that any bruises she had were still dark on her pale skin. Beca's mind shifted back to the event that brought her here. All the fire around her, everything there was burning, she got a glimpse of what hell looked like based on the context.

She remembered playing with Lily and her dolls before all that unexplained things happened. And then, something clicked in Beca's head.

The fire, the dolls, the image of the those things connected and she remembered the package she received one particular day. She remembered the message and the phrases on the back of the dolls. She knew Lily's dolls looked familiar. If you placed the head on the body of what she received, they could be mistaken to be the same dolls, just completely different in their appearance due to the tweaking and paint.

**_If you play with fire, you're gonna get burned..._**

**_A bigger fire than you would think..._**

The words rang in her head. Could it be that whatever happened at Lily's house had something to do with the message in that package? Is this sick joke for real?

Beca's phone beeped, signaling a text. It was placed on the bedside table with a flower vase. Beca took it and opened the text, the number was blocked and had no identification.

**_How was the first glimpse of your game? I already gave you a clue with that gift. You should pay more attention to the things I give you, you know. As I've heard, you're currently in the hospital. Tsktsk. You should work harder next time so those trips would be prevented. Wait for my next gift, this game has just started. Let's see if you could do better. More fun is coming your way, so stay tuned. ;)_**

Again, just like the package and the note, it had no name. It was an unknown number and it was blocked, showing no possibility of who it might have come from. Her fears were confirmed as that text came to her. The package really had something to do with that fire. Why was this happening and and what kind of sick bastard would do this?

She can't risk anyone getting hurt again. Once she gets out of here, she has to stop anything else that could happen. She had no idea what else would come across but she had to be ready. The game was just starting. With this, another nightmare has begun and entered Beca's life. Whatever the reason this was happening to her, she had to find out and put an end to it.

* * *

**A/N: Update! Update! Update! Can't believe I worked on this in one night. I'm kinda sweated out. This is more of a filler but I hope you guys enjoy this because there is a lot more to come. More games for Beca and more about her and Jesse's current relationship with each other coming your way. Stay tuned, guys!**

**Thank you for the reviews and I do hope they keep coming. Please, if you have questions, do not hesitate to ask. Any comments are welcome. Let me know what you feel and what you guys think. Please do, it's great hearing from you guys! Send me a review, please, please, please, and thank you! Till next update!**


	11. Second

After being discharged from the hospital, less sore but injuries still visible, Beca decides to go back home. From the days that she's been gone, her house could have been how she left it. As Jesse helped her inside and brought her to the living room, she immediately thought of the package she received a few days prior to the incident that caused her to go on a trip to the hospital, putting her life in danger.

"Jesse, I'm just gonna grab myself some water. My throat is kind of scratchy," Beca said, leaning on to her temporary crutches to help her walk for the mean time, avoiding putting any weight on her sprained ankle. She didn't want them but it was either crutches or not being able to walk on her own because she was going to need someone to help her. So Beca, being the stubborn and independent woman she is, eventually agreed to using crutches for the mean time as her foot heals. The damage was bad.

"Okay, just let me bring your bag to your room and I'll help you," Jesse said as he adjusted the bag of Beca's things in his hand.

"Jesse, I've got a sprain but I can still walk. I've got crutches, I'm fine," she said as she out one hand on Jesse's shoulder, pushing him a bit.

Jesse just nodded and left a goofy grin on his face before he went up to Beca's room to place her stuff. Beca immediately moved her way to the kitchen, pushing her arms and able foot to move as quickly as she could. She checked the disposal but was left disappointed after seeing that the box was gone.

How could the box have vanished if there was no one in her house to take care of it? She remembered placing it there a few days before her accident but she knew that she didn't throw it out because there was something in her telling not to, causing her to leave it in the disposal.

"Beca!" she heard Jesse call from upstairs.

"Yeah?" Beca said after making her way out of the kitchen, bummed and nervous about the missing weird box.

"What's this big white box on your bed?" Jesse asked from upstairs.

Beca gasped and her head shot up. Jesse can't see it. He just can't see it. Beca used all her might to put her strength in her arms and leg to move with the crutches to the direction of the stairs.

"Jesse!" Beca called out as loud as she could. One move later, one of her crutches stuck to the floor which brought Beca off balance and loose her stand. She came falling to the ground with a loud thud.

"Beca!" Jesse came rushing down the stairs over to Beca. Somehow she felt thankful for her clumsiness because she heard Jesse drop the box upstairs after she hit the ground.

"I'm okay," she breathed as she stood up with Jesse's help.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you. Are you hurt anywhere? No, stupid question. Did you earn any more damage?" Jesse rambled, holding her by the arms and scanning her from head to toe as she leans on her crutches again.

"Dude, I told you I'm okay. I was just a klutz," Beca replied as she tugged a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"You have to lose that habit or you're always going to end up in the hospital. I score movies but I might switch jobs to being a nurse if you're always hooked up on an IV," Jesse said in a serious manner but his words reflected humor.

"Shut up, nerd. I'm hungry. Whip us up some lunch?"

"I'm having second thoughts about letting you out of my sight," Jesse narrowed his eyes.

"Fine, I'll stay seated beside the counter. Happy now?" Beca sighed and put on her usual Beca-bitch face.

"Always a pleasure," Jesse nodded and they both chuckled before going to the kitchen.

Beca really wanted to check out the box but decided that she can worry about it later when Jesse leaves.

The fumes of food being cooked on the oven hit Beca's nose. Having no idea on what Jesse was making at all, she just knew that she would be mauling her whole plate once it was placed in front of her. She wouldn't even wait for Jesse to start eating too. She felt her mouth watering and her stomach grumbling as she continuously longs for the edible substances being prepared by a nerd who wasn't just a great cook, but was an awesome music producer who scores for movies, a caring personal nurse, an insane best friend, and just the sweetest guy on earth. Beca never thought that she would be falling for someone as dorky as Jesse. How could anyone not fall for that? Which is why when the image of Alice entered her head, Beca was just as mad as hell. That bitch was just the biggest fool and dumbest human being ever.

"Here you go, milady," Jesse said as he placed the plate filled with pasta, roast beef, and some sautéed vegetables on the side. "I don't know if you're gonna be able to finish all of that but-"

Jesse was cut off as he stared at Beca who literally started digging into the food on her plate. Shoving bite after bite of the marvelous edible masterpiece into her mouth, not even thinking if she might choke on any of it. Jesse being Jesse, he poured a glass of water and placed it beside Beca's plate. She gladly grabbed the glass and immediately drank half of its contents and then going back to her plate. Jesse hasn't even started laying his fork on any piece on his plate, he just watched her until she finished all of what was on her plate.

"What?" Beca said after finishing the rest of the water that filled her glass.

"Never in a million years would I have thought that someone as small as you could finish up a whole plate of carbs and protein in a matter of minutes," Jesse said, looking like his jaw reached the ground from amazement.

"Insane metabolism," Beca just shrugged as Jesse shook his head. Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, wait here," Jesse said as he left his still full plate to check who was at the door.

Beca was still hungry. Somehow, despite it being heavy and supposedly enough, she still felt her mouth watering at Jesse's plate which was still full of all the food she chomped down.

"Flatbutt!" Beca turned around at the loud call of her familiar name and was engulfed into a tight bearhug by a certain Aussie friend whom she last saw before she left L.A.

"Amy! What are you doing here?!" Beca said in shock but struggled to get the words out because she was still trapped in Amy's tight hug which pretty much almost lifted Beca off her chair.

"Bumper and I flew in after we received a call from your dad about your certain mishap here in Atlanta," Amy said, not yet letting Beca go.

"Amy, air, please," Beca said, trying to suck in all the air she needed for her currently constricted lungs.

"Oh, sorry. Let me take a good look at ya," Amy said as she let Beca go but held on to Beca's shoulders to look her up and down, just what like Jesse did. "Wow, shawshank, you look awful. You look like you wrestled with a whole group of dingos," her voluptuous Aussie friend said.

"Wait, where are the kids?" Beca mentioned after rolling her eyes at Amy's usual Aussie humor and terminologies.

"We left them at their uncle's. They were more than hyped to be away from us," Amy pointed to herself and to her jerky husband, Bumper, who was standing beside Jesse by the kitchen doorway.

"Hey Bumper, been a while. Any luck?" Beca asked. She remembered Amy saying that Bumper entered one of those singing shows and was yet to get a call back.

"The producers just called me a few days ago and said that was on the final list of contenders!" he said as he pumped his fist in the air and jumped for joy like a kid.

"Yeah, he's about to perform in a few weeks when the season premiers," Amy almost whispered to Beca and just nodded.

Beca moved her gaze to the nerd who had his arms crossed and was staring intently at her and her old friends.

"Want to introduce us to your new man-candy?" Amy said, loud enough for Jesse to hear. Beca slapped the Aussie's arm and gave her a glare as Jesse just chuckled to himself before walking over to the two girls.

"The name's Jesse. I live next-door," Jesse said as he shook Amy's hand.

"You got one smokin' neighbor, flatbutt! Do you usually have him over for a good humping session?" Amy said and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Amy, stop. And, for the record, ew," Beca contorted her face with a disgusted look.

"Hey hottie. The name's Patricia, call me Amy. I'm Beca's awesome Aussie best friend. We go way back," Amy said as she looked in Jesse's direction.

"Uh, hello? Super talented and good-looking husband here who practically is the awesomest guy in the world," Bumper pointed to himself and bumped Jesse purposely by the hips to make him move and wrap his arm around his wife.

"No worried, dude. Totally got my eyes on a certain midget with piercings and tattoos," Jesse walked over to the other side of the counter to pull up his plate and started to dig in.

"Am I hearing it right? I thought he was just your neighbor? Ha! I knew it! You slutty little dirty shank," Amy said as Beca hoisted herself off the chair to push Amy and Bumper out of the kitchen. Jesse immediately moved from his place and stood beside Beca to guide her.

"I'm okay. Jesse, why don't you help me show them to the guest room upstairs?" Beca asked as Jesse followed behind while she lead the way. This could also be her opportunity to finally check on the box Jesse saw.

As they finally reached the other empty room upstairs, beside one of the closets, Beca told Amy to settle in and was informed that they would be staying for the time being during the period of Beca's healing. Her father gave specific orders, thinking that maybe Beca would need Amy's company again just like what happened in L.A with Luke.

"Nice crib, girl! You live on your own here? This house is huge!" Amy said as she looked around the room and Bumper flopped down on the made bed.

"You call this huge? You should see where this dude lives. You're going to have a whole different perception of huge," Beca assured as she pointed to the grinning Jesse.

"Ooh, hottie is rick kid? What else does he have? Does he have awesome buns too?" Amy wiggled her eyebrows. Beca gave her a glare but Jesse decided to give an answer.

"I think I got that covered," Jesse said as he lifted his shirt to show his amazing six-pack. Beca turned her head to the sight and her eyes went wide. Wow, firm and meaty. What else does this guy even have to prove?

"Ding! Ding! Again! Husband in the room!" Bumper said, raising his hand with his finger pointing up as he tried to push himself to sit down, "On second thought, I'll just be laying here," he eventually gave up and stayed sprawled on the guestroom bed good enough for two.

"Ignore him," Amy rolled her eyes, "Damn bitch, your habit already rubbed off on me," Amy said as she rubbed her eyes after her reaction.

Beca rolled her own eyes and Jesse burst into laughter.

"What else did she rub off on you?" Jesse asked Amy.

"I've got a pretty long list on things to say about shawshank over here," Amy ushered to the brunette boy.

"Looks like you and I are gonna be really good friends, Amy," Jesse replied.

"Ooh, I think I'm gonna be grabbing your man-candy from you flatbutt," Amy gestured over to the petite girl leaning on her crutches. Again, Beca rolled her eyes.

"Last reminder, husband in the room!" Bumper raised his finger again in the air and pointed to himself.

The three of them laughed but Jesse earned himself a soft whack on the leg from one of Beca's crutches. Thankfully, she was leaning on the wall, giving her support in case she stumbled from the lack of equilibrium in the given weight.

* * *

After another of talking, Beca felt relieved after Jesse left the building. She wanted him to stay, really, beyond enjoyed his care and company. But the amount of embarrassing stuff Amy was telling was just too much to make her face turn to the shade more red than a tomato or even blood if that was even possible. Seriously, she could have told Jesse that someday, but not just yet. Beca made a mental note to give a good crutch whack to Amy too.

More hours passed and night came, as the Aussie and her husband were now sleeping soundly and giving loud snores from the guest room, Beca sat on her bed to check the box again if everything was there. She picked it up from the ground where Jesse had dropped it and was thankful that the package didn't open to expose its contents. This was too huge of a pile of shit for Jesse to be pulled into.

When Beca opened her closet to place the box inside for temporary safekeeping. She shrieked and jumped at the sight in front of her. She just has to stop doing this everytime she gets a surprising thing going her way. It was becoming a habit and she was pretty sure that there was more to come until she caught who the culprit is that was playing with her using these ridiculous motives. Beca caught herself just in time before she took another hard fall to the floor.

What she saw was another doll. But this time, it was the type that was stuffed like the teddy bears, and it was soaking and dripping wet. It had some long leaves on it and was ripped in different parts of its soft body like it came straight out of a river or something. It was hanging beside her other clothes with a small piece of foil folded into a square tucked out of one of its ripped holes. Beca took the piece of foil and opened it to see another folded strand of paper inside. Just like before, with confusion and a hunch that this was another kind of message, Beca opened it up.

_**They say that water is pure, but be careful not to get lost in it…**_

"What the hell does this mean?" Beca said as she folded the piece of paper and stuck it back to the foil and placing it inside one of the ripped arms of the doll.

All Beca knows is that water is involved. There was no way she was going to know what really was about to happen or to whom. She assumed that there would be another envelope containing another message and more words that could give her a hunch, but there was none. She guessed that the text message from the blocked number that came to her the night she was in the hospital was already the long message she was supposed to receive.

Beca had no idea what was about to come her way. These things weren't enough to give her a lead if that's what the stupid pranksters slash culprits were thinking. No, these were insane idiots for putting someone's life in danger, these weren't ordinary pranksters.

What did they even want from her? Why were they doing this? Why her? She's been here for a few weeks and she doesn't even have any enemies in town. Beca became a good girl than she was before, why the heck would she receive so much hate to the point of crossing the line for something she doesn't know she even did?

Beca sighed and took the dummy from where it hung before placing it inside the box along with the first stupid package she got. She stuffed the box in her closet and covered it with all the stuff she could use to hide it from view. She moved back to her bed and placed the crutches to lean on her bedside table before taking her laptop from her desk and opening it up. Once her device started up, she immediately opened her Skype and an incoming call from Jesse appeared. She clicked to answer and a very handsome yet goofy face appeared on her screen.

"Becaw! Becaw!" Jesse said aloud, positioning his hands around his mouth to give emphasis.

"Are you drunk?" Beca replied, hearing his voice a bit slurred.

"I heard you were part of an a capella group as well back in college. I didn't take you as the a capella type," Jesse said.

"Damn, Amy!" Beca cursed under her breath.

"You're one of those a capella girls, I'm one of those a capella boys, and we're gonna have aca-children. It's inevitable," Beca could hear Jesse shrug over the other line.

"You're really drunk right now. I don't think you're gonna remember any of this,"

"I'm not drunk at all, you're just blurry," Jesse said, shaking his head.

"You okay? Yeah?" Beca smiled at Jesse's silliness.

Jesse just nodded his head in a quick manner and eventually stopped to hold his head.

"Oh, man. Shouldn't have done that. Really shouldn't have done that," Jesse said, holding his head in both of his hands.

"I have no idea why you're drinking so much right now," Beca said, shifting her weight to avoid putting some on her sprain.

"Oh, officemate's birthday party. Drank much. Friend drove me home. Now I'm here," Jesse said, lifting his hands gesturing to around his room.

"Well, it's good to know you didn't drive on your own. You could have hit a tree or something," said Beca.

"Aww, you're scared for my welfare?" Jesse said, nearing his face to the laptop camera.

"No, I was worried that more squirrels would lose their home if you broke down a tree due to drunk-driving," Beca retorted.

"Ahh, a lover of nature. Another good quality, Beca," he pointed to the camera as if he was pointing to her nose.

"Jesse, puke up your alcohol contents and get to bed. I'm pretty sure a bullshit of a hangover is going to welcome you in the morning," Beca chuckled.

"As you wish, milady," Jesse bowed like the old fashion styles when he looked back up, he did look like he was going to be sick. He immediately stood up and the view of Jesse immediately vanished from the screen. Beca knew he was going for the can. She chuckled to herself. Man, was he adorable. She would have never expected to even have adorable as one of the qualities she looked for in a guy. Luke was hot and dashing, but never adorable like Jesse. Ew, why was she even using the word 'adorable'? Jesse came back to sight, looking like he lost a huge amount of energy from blowing chunks.

"I'm never drinking again," Jesse said flatly.

"I doubt that you're gonna follow that. Get some sleep, nerd," Beca said.

"Couldn't agree more. I'll see you tomorrow, Beca," Jesse said as he winked at Beca in his drunken state.

Beca just shook her head and laughed before closing her laptop and putting it back where it was placed. So much was going on in her life right now, Beca couldn't point on what she should actually thinking about first. Feeling her sore body and tired mind mashed up together, she was back to the state of snoozing within minutes.

* * *

**A/N: I have less than a month left for my vacation which is why I am going to try do my best to update as much as I can before I go back to school. I'm about to enter my third year which means I'm going to be really busy. It's going to be my busiest year in college. **

**By the way, aren't you guys excited to see the sequel?! I am so psyched! It's already showing here in the country and I'm going to go see it. I know that it won't be the same from the first movie but I only hope that it would be as aca-awesome as its predecessor. I'm gonna miss Luke in PP2, though. **

**Review, review, review! Show me your presence and if even you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask me, as long as it does not involve any spoilers. If you love this story or if you wanna keep updated, hit the fave/follow button. If I get the next chapter done tonight, I might have it up by tomorrow. But, let me hear you guys about this one first before I do that. Till next update, stay tuned! ;)**


	12. Return

After Beca felt better and finally got some healing, not fully yet but enough to move around better on her own, she came back to work after a long time of sick leave. She asked to be given work for home but Chloe specifically instructed and requested from Beca's boss that her work be lessened while she was still healing from her accident. Having the connections in the company, Chloe had a little upper hand in the office.

Beca was sitting at her desk, fiddling a little bit on the computer to see whatever it is that she could find that might help her with making new beats. Mash-ups weren't enough anymore. Being a music producer is different from being a DJ. Well, there are those DJs who turned out to be music producers. Certain people like David Guetta, Zedd, and Calvin Harris.

"Hey Beca, got you a new client. You'll be meeting up with them this afternoon at around 2pm, an hour after your lunch hour," Zack, one of the interns at the office, told Beca as he passed by her desk.

"Okay. Who is it?" Beca asked, turning her seat to face Zack.

"I don't know. The assistant said that they would introduce themselves personally later. All I know is that it's a girl," Zack shrugged and Beca nodded, signaling his time to leave her back to her business.

An hour after lunch period, Beca was sitting on the couch in one of the waiting rooms in the office. She still was yet to get her own space in the building. The board said that after one very successful project, they would be more than happy to give her a personal space for creating her own masterpieces. As of now, she would have to settle to work around with the noise of her co-workers and their own businesses.

Beca was just lounging herself on the couch and taking a sip from her drink before the door went wide and two girls entered. Both were brunettes but one was towering the other. The smaller one had curly hair and looked like she was a Latina while the tall one wore her straight hair down to her waist and had a mixed American look. Beca stood up as her visitors approached her.

"Hi. Welcome, the name's Rebecca Mitchell, but you can call me Beca," she lent out her hands and both girls were happy to shake it in welcome.

"Hi. My name is Florencia Fuentes, you can call me Flo," the curly haired girl said. Beca, being small, still had a little advantage on height from the girl.

"I'm Emily Hardon, it's so nice to meet you Rebecca," she said as she shook Bella's hand.

"Oh, just call me Beca. So, shall we get started?" she asked the two girls as they all took a seat on the waiting room couches.

* * *

"Are you girls sure that you want to come over? I mean, well, I never really took clients home, even in L.A. I don't even know if that's even okay with the business ethics," Beca ushered the two girls inside of her home. She closed the door behind her, leaning on the wall a bit because her sprain wasn't entirely okay yet and putting weight on it would prolong the healing even more.

After Beca had been working with Flo an Emily for the past week, they actually had gotten to know each other pretty well. Not to get into much of the personal stuff, Beca kept it business and work wise when it comes to their familiarity of each other. Emily was her talent, Flo was there to help her. They worked with each other as a duo but Flo admitted that Emily was the one that stood out more. She says she doesn't mind with her being pushed in the background sometimes because she knows Emily doesn't become selfish with the attention she gets. Flo knows that Emily treats her equally and encourages her to stay the same. Flo has known Emily for a long time now, they met in college despite Flo being ahead by three years. Flo was a senior while Emily was just starting as a Freshman. They have become the best of friends ever since Flo returned to the country from Guatemala.

"Beca, you don't have to worry. Actually, I'm more than excited to be in your neighborhood. I think it was coincidence that you did live here," Emily said, looking around the house.

"Coincidence? How is it a coincidence?" Beca said, bringing them over to the living area.

"Well, my family used to live here until a year I got into college. After my freshman year, we moved to a different house in another town while I resided in my college dorm, actually the Bella house, throughout my college years," Emily said.

"Wait, hold up, so you're a Bella too? As in a capella singing Bellas?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, Flo is too. Only that she was a senior when I was a freshman," Emily said and Flo nodded.

"Seriously, you guys have such a small world," Beca shook her head in humor at the coincidence that was going on. How could it not be entertaining when the rest of her other neighbors were all friends and knew each other back in college. Really small world.

"Why? Do you know the Bellas?" Flo asked.

"I think I may know some of your other a capella mates. I don't know but I think they would be familiar faces when you see them," Beca assured.

"Well, I hope to see them soon," Emily assured and Flo couldn't agree more with her friend.

Beca assisted her clients into the living room. It doesn't look like Bumper and Amy were home because it was really quiet inside aside from the three of them. It Amy and Bumper were here, all hell might break lose because of the chaos they could cause. It was another reason why Beca was reluctant about bringing Emily and Flo over to her house. The girls insisted despite Beca trying to excuse herself out of it, so she just sighed and went with it. She was beyond glad to hear a deafening silence when they came through the door.

"Anything I could get for you girls?" Beca asked them as they sat on the couch.

Both of them shook their heads and said they were good for the moment. Beca didn't really know why the two girls insisted on coming over so she headed upstairs to her bedroom to check on anything that could come from the mysterious jerks sending her threats. When she checked, there was nothing new.

Ever since she got the last clue, the ripped up doll soaked in water, nothing has happened yet. Beca doesn't know when or where or to whom it could happen. She didn't expect what happened to Lily first, and she had no lead as to where the clue might take place. She feared for whomever the next victim will be and Beca also feared for herself. She really didn't know what to expect. All she knows that it meant water. That's it. Water was her only clue.

Taking Beca away from her thoughts was the sound of loud knocking coming from the door downstairs. Another visitor? Beca guessed it was Chloe, that girl loved jumping out of nowhere and making unplanned visits to her home. Beca couldn't believe that girl was thirty years old because she really acted like she was thirteen.

Beca made her way down the stairs as quick as she could as she announced out of nowhere that she was going to be the one to get the door. She didn't want to let her guests open up to a visitor of her home, they were guests anyway. When Beca finally reached the door and opened up, her hunch was right. A giggly redhead stood on her porch with another bag filled with goods in her arms.

"Are you here to make dinner again?" Beca asked with a scowl on her face.

"You guessed correctly," Chloe nodded excitedly.

"Well, I hope it's enough for four," Beca sighed and let the ginger inside.

"Ooh, you have guests?" Chloe said, acting all nosy.

"Yes, and I think they're familiar faces," Beca assured.

"Familiar faces? Who?" Chloe asked.

"See for yourself," Beca said as she pointed to the way to the living room. Beca walked aside her ginger friend while the bag was still wrapped around in her arms. When they turned the corner to enter the living room, Chloe's eyes went wide and could have even bulged out of her eyes at the sight of the two girls on the couch.

"Oh my god," Chloe said, tightening her hold on the bag of goods before it could have even dropped to the ground.

The two girls turned around and stood up, both had surprised and shocked expressions on their faces as if they just saw a ghost pass by in front of them.

"Flo?! Legacy!? Oh my god!" Chloe shrieked and so did the other girls.

Beca covered her ears at the loudness now filling the room. Bumper and Amy may not be here, but these girls meeting each other after a while was enough to fill the house with eardrum-breaking shrieks of excitement.

"Oh my god, how are you girls? Did you two come separately or together? Emily, how was your graduating year with the Bellas? Flo, how and when did you get back in America? I have so many questions. Why don't we settle this over dinner, I'm cooking," Chloe babbled endlessly and the two girls just laughed at her ridiculousness. These girls knew each other more than Beca did to all of them. It was a nice sight, a kind reunion, Beca wished she had those kinds of meetups, but she immediately dismissed the idea because she just remembered that her past life sucked and she'd rather keep everything in the past.

All four of them helped around the kitchen. Beca didn't feel left out despite the three girls being more familiar with each other because they all included her in their conversation. They kept sharing things about each other, telling jokes and embarrassing things. It wasn't a boring or weird or awkward situation at all. Beca couldn't help but feel even more welcome in this town more than she ever did in her life.

It wasn't easy to admit but Beca knew she was changing and breaking out of that bitchy shell of hers. She knew that moving here, back to Atlanta, was a good idea. It did her well in both her career and personal affiliations. Beca grew more despite being the twenty-seven year old that she already is.

The four of them gathered on the dining table, feasting on the wonderful dish Chloe had managed to put together. This time it was some pan-fried tenderloin. It looked a lot like steak, but it tasted better than the other ones Beca had tasted in the history of her life. Chloe was like one of those Masterchefs. Now that she thought about it, Beca could use some of Chloe's home invasions as long as she was always ready to prepare dinner. Beca would rather have that than she cook for herself. Besides, takeout and fastfood can get pretty tiring to the stomach too.

"Chloe, I didn't know you could cook this good. You majored in Special Education back in college. Did you take classes in Culinary too?" Emily asked as she put a forkful of food in her mouth.

"I actually did. I invested some of my time to learn in the kitchen. They say that the way to a man's heart is through their stomach. Being a wife, I believed in that saying," Chloe giggled and winked.

"How in the world did you guys know each other?" Flo asked Beca.

"Well, it's a long story, but I can say that she works for the Record Company I work in. I'm actually kind of surprised that you guys had no idea that you were all in one building already," Beca shrugged.

"If Wes knew, he could have told me. Considering he didn't, one of the other members of the board must have recommended them," Chloe said, pertaining to the little Latina and the youthful looking Emily sitting from across the table.

"Right? Who knew that it was Beca who would be leading us back to each other," Flo said.

"Beca, are you somewhat the child of destiny to do this thing?" Chloe said jokingly.

Beca just scowled and mentioned sarcastic words to the ginger. As usual, that was all she does.

Just then, Beca's phone started ringing and she excused herself from the table for a while to answer.

"Hey Million Dollar Baby," Jesse said.

"What's up, nerd?" she asked.

"I'm invading your space so let me in,"

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"Open the door, I'm outside," he said.

Beca rolled her eyes and walked to the front door to let Jesse inside. He was looking good in his black leather jacket and grey jeans. He still looked goofy though despite his cool get-up tonight.

"What's happening tonight? You seemed all dressed up," Beca said as she eyed Jesse from head to toe.

"No occasion. Why? Can't I look good when I come over?" he replied, leaning his forearm on the door while his other hand rested on his waist.

Beca rolled her eyes again at his posture.

"What's with you and Chloe and all the sudden home invasions?" Beca said, crossing her arms and not letting him in yet.

"Would you rather not have me over? I am seriously hurt, Beca," Jesse said mockingly as he put his hand on his chest, just above his heart, as if he really was hurt by her words.

"You're so dramatic,"

"You know I am," he replied.

"Well, I guess my house isn't too small for more guests," Beca shrugged.

"You have guests? Is this a bad time?" Jesse asked.

"It's just Chloe and my new clients,"

"It's kind of unusual to see you bring clients home," he said.

"I know, but they insisted. Besides, Emily says she used to live in this house too,"

"Oh, really? Wow. Well, that's some weird coincidence," Jesse furrowed his eyebrows.

"I know. Coincidences love me. I don't know why," she said.

Jesse chuckled before Beca finally let him inside as well. The both of them entered the dining room to see the girls giggling at some funny story. It wasn't a new sight.

"Hey, Jesse!" Chloe waved as she saw Jesse come in with Beca.

"Hey Chloe, sometimes I tend to think that you already live here by the number of times you're invading Beca's home,"

"Don't say that like you're not always here too," Chloe pointed at Jesse who just gave her an amused smile.

"You two stop arguing. I could actually get used to you guys invading my house, as long as you will work in the kitchen and cook for me as well," Beca said to the both of them.

"I am not your personal chef," Chloe gasped.

"I'd be happy to do that. I can do that everyday if you want," Jesse wiggled his eyebrows.

"Stop being such a buttkisser, Swanson," Chloe threatened him. Jesse just raised his hands in defeat and finally acknowledged the presence of the two other girls in the room.

"Yow, Flo! What are you doing here?" Jesse asked the Latina.

"I'm one of Beca's clients. What about you? Why are you here?" Flo asked him.

"He's always following Beca around like she's the queen of everything," Chloe said and rolled her eyes.

Beca's habit was starting to rub off on everybody. Beca chuckled at the idea.

"Well, no, she's the queen of sarcasm and earpikes," Jesse admitted which earned him a light punch on the shoulder from Beca.

"Hi, Jesse," Emily gave a small wave at him.

"Oh, hi there. You seem familiar. You're Emily, right?" he said, pointing to her while he gathered his memories to remember the particular female.

"Yeah. I was a Bella too when you were a senior along with everyone else," she reminded him just in case it made him ring a bell.

"Oh, right. You're with Beca too?" he asked.

"Yeah, Flo and I are Beca's new clients," he told her.

More stories start from there. Old memories from the Bellas and the Trebles. About fifteen minutes later, more knocking came from the door. Beca groaned and opened up to see Bumper and Amy finally home. Well, she actually wished that they could have stayed out a little more. Maybe for a few more hours while she still had guests over. With the Aussie home with her obnoxious husband, all hell is about to break loose in the Mitchell residence. What seemed to be simple noise of glee and chattering with the catching up they did, elevated into more stories and even embarrassing moments thanks to Amy and Bumper.

Beca's face fell into her palms as Amy told more about her to Jesse. She wanted to pick Amy up with a big crane and throw her into the guest room with her husband, but of course, she can't do that. Beca thanked the heavens when Jesse finally excused himself from Amy's company and went over to Beca who was just leaning on the door frame of the living room.

"You continue to catch my interest, little midget," Jesse said to her as he approached her direction.

"Stop calling me a midget. I can do worse than you think," Beca warned him.

"I think I've hear enough from Amy to believe your threat," he gave her an amused smile in which she just replied with a scowl.

"What interesting facts have you learned more about me?" she crossed her arms, daring him to say more.

"Well, one thing is that you were more of a bully than all the bullies in your school,"

"And to what extent?" she pushed him further.

"I think I might regret saying it because just thinking about it makes me shake," he said, shaking a bit.

"Whatever it is, better keep that in mind," Beca took a step towards him, backing him out of the doorway.

"I wonder what I can use as a threat against you?" Jesse asked, rubbing his chin as if he was thinking.

"Uh-oh," Beca said. It just dawned on her that maybe Amy didn't just tell Jesse about how she was in highschool or about embarrassing moments, maybe she also told him one of her weaknesses. Beca was getting nervous, Jesse had that mischievous look on his face.

When Jesse looked back down at her. He had this look that seemed like he hatched an idea. Beca's eyes narrowed, analyzing and trying to think whatever Jesse was thinking. When his hands started to move, her eyes widened because it dawned on her.

"Don't you dare, Swanson," Beca pointed to Jesse's face as she backed out into the hallway.

"So it is true," Jesse said, wiggling his eyebrows. Damn Jesse, Beca both hated and loved him right now. Wait, what?

"If you lay a finger on me, I swear, I'm going to kick you out of this house and never see you again," she warned him as she kept taking steps backward to get away from Jesse. She made sure not to put too much weight on her sprain. It was getting well and the swelling already lessened but it still hurt like crap.

"I don't think that's possible. You can't live without me," he said, hands still in front of him as if trying to reach her.

"And what makes you think that?" Beca suggested.

"Because you know you can't get enough of me," he said with confidence.

"Don't flatter yourself, Swanson," Beca scoffed.

"And because I know you love my cooking skills," he raised an eyebrow with his words.

"Damn you," she said.

"Jackpot," Jesse muttered before he finally caught her and his fingers immediately went to her waist.

Beca laughed hysterically, tears welling up in her eyes, because she was really fucking ticklish. Damn Amy for telling Jesse that. He did not show any sign of stopping even though they were already down on the ground and she was trashing all over the floor.

"I'm gonna kill you, Swanson," Beca said in between giggles and laughs.

"Only if you finally break free," he said.

The tickle war continued and Beca struggled to breath properly from all the stigma she was feeling in her body. Fuck Jesse for doing this. She tried to kick him and punch him but he kept dodging as if he had the best reflexes in the world.

"Woah, hottie and flatbutt's getting it on!" they heard from the doorway.

They both looked over to see Amy standing there.

"You better book an earlier flight back home, Amy," Beca warned as she struggled to regain her breathing.

Jesse finally stopped tickling her and she punched him in the side when she was breathing normally again. He reacted and immediately stood up while Beca fixed her clothes and flattened it down. She didn't know but her shirt was already riding up, exposing her abdomen. She blushed at the thought of Jesse seeing it.

The doorbell rang again. Beca groaned at the thought of having another person adding to the crowd in her house. If people would keep coming in, her little gathering would turn into an unplanned house party.

"I'll get it," Jesse said as he ran over to the door to open it up and see his step-brother there.

"Hey Jesse, where's Beca?" he asked as he looked behind his step-brother to search for the petite girl.

"Right here," Beca appeared behind Jesse all of a sudden, "what is it?" she asked.

"Oh, I found this little thing and it says that it's addressed to you. I don't know why it's in my bag though," Benji shrugged and gave Beca the tiny little red box.

"Was there a note?" Beca thought.

"Nope, just your name," Benji shook his head and shrugged.

"Hey, Beca! Which door is the bath-" Emily said and trailed off. Beca looked behind her to see the girl standing frozen in place, her face had an expression mixed between surprise and relief.

Beca looked back at Benji to see that he had the same expression as Emily. Only that she could hear Benji's now uneven breathing.

"Emily?" Benji asked.

"Hi Benji," Emily hesitated but gave her a small wave.

Beca switched glances between the two of them and was confused with their reactions. But she brushed off the thought and her head fell into the little box she held in her hands. Damn, was this another part of the little game she was pulled into?

* * *

**A/N: What can I say about Pitch Perfect 2? So much. I've got mixed reactions but so much feels. It's a whole new thing. There were so many changes and the story was focused on the whole and not just Beca, which is a good thing. Anyway, you guys just gotta see it, and soon. Although, I can't say I liked it better than the first one. It's a great sequel, not disappointing, but it's not as strong as its predecessor. The soundtrack is awesome, by the way. Great choice of songs and execution. I wish the Treblemakers had more exposure though. I wanted to see more of Skylar. Still sad and a bit disappointed with very little exposure from Jesse. It breaks my heart.**

**Anywho, you saw the new Bellas and one Legacy Bella who will be the lone one to regroup the Bellas again. Because of that, I'm introducing the new Bellas here. You have now seen Flo and Emily. Oh, I've got new plans after seeing the movie. I don't know how you guys are going to react to it but I'm giving you guys a heads up on more to come. Stay tuned!**

**By the way, sorry, this isn't my best work. **

**Keep reviewing! Comments and feels, share it to me. Update may come as fast as the reviews reach 40 and more. Till next update! ;)**


	13. Aqua

"Benji, can we talk?" Emily said, taking slow steps to approach the door where Beca, Jesse, and Benji all stood.

"Oh, uhm, sure," Benji said as he stepped farther outside while Emily followed.

"We'll leave you two alone," Jesse said as he closed the door when Emily stepped out the door.

"What's with the two of them?" Beca asked. Jesse was about to answer when they heard a crash with a scream coming right after in the living room.

"Oh my god," Beca said after she jumped and rushed straight to the other room.

When Beca turned the corner to the living room, she saw something that couldn't be unseen ever in her whole life. She knows that the image will forever haunt her until she dies. It was that traumatizing. What you would think would be a room filled with mature adults, that turned out to be the worst prediction and assumption someone could ever think of considering that putting Flo, Chloe, Amy, and Bumper, all in one room. Beca just stared at the ruckus in front of her because looks like these kiddos were already tight.

Amy was running around the room while Bumper chased her around. Flo was riding on Chloe's back. Chloe was a bit petite like Beca but Flo was smaller than her so she had the advantage of being a bit lighter. Flo was whooping like she was a Latina cowgirl and Chloe was her trusty steed. The sofa wasn't sitting upright, it's back now lying on the ground. Someone must have jumped over and toppled it. It was actually a good thing that Beca wasn't the type to have delicate vases or other ornaments on this display because those things being present around these people would turn out to be a disaster. If you were wondering why Beca thought it was traumatizing, it had nothing to do with her now unruly house or the screeches coming from the girls, what made Beca want to regret coming in was because Amy and Bumper were exchanging these sexual glances and faces with each other. Amy even had her shirt opened and Bumper's slightly lifted up to reveal a part of his belly. Those faces were meant for horror movies. Beca wasn't one to watch movies and surely those kinds of faces being there was a factor to it.

Jesse came rushing into the room behind Beca who now had her face in her hands to shield her from the horror happening in front of her.

"Whoa, your living room looks like a mini-frat house party without all the loud music and the booze," Jesse said as his eyes widened in shock with the things he was currently seeing.

"I am scarred for life. I think I need to see a psychiatrist," Beca mumbled from behind her hands.

"Exactly why do you need a psychiatrist?" Jesse asked and Beca just pointed to what she was talking about, obviously Jesse's eyes hasn't landed on the terrible sight yet.

"Oh my god. Yeah, I think I need one too," Jesse replied as he looked down and shut his own eyes.

Bumper and Amy pushed past them and probably made their way towards the guestroom where they were staying while here in Atlanta. From where they stood, Beca and Jesse heard different noises coming from their room even though it was still upstairs. Groans and moans that sounded more like animal noises or someone giving birth. Nothing that came from upstairs sounded pleasant at all. Nothing even sounded human.

"I'm going to have to remove my ears now," Jesse said, his face disgusted.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Beca ran towards the bathroom and immediately put her head in the toilet to vomit out everything she had eaten. She felt someone hold her hair back and knew that Jesse was standing behind her. He rubbed her back which made her feel better.

"I would be sick too if I didn't have a stronger stomach," Jesse said, continuing with what he was doing to sooth her.

"I don't even remember the last time I got this sick. That was the worst things I have ever seen and heard in all of my life. And I'm even one who's been through a tough time within all those years," Beca said in between blowing up chunks into the porcelain bowl in front of her.

"I can't believe Amy and Bumper would be the ones to be able to make you sick. I bet not even the strongest or highest amusement park rides could do that," Jesse chuckled.

"I can stand all of those. Even bunjee jumping or hanging upside down for hours would be a piece of cake and all of my stomach contents would still be intact. That is just unhuman," Beca said as she breathed carefully, waiting for more bile to rise in her throat.

"Not even the goriest of all gore movies would do that to you?" Jesse asked.

"Nothing is worse than that. Even if I see someone get murdered right in front of my eyes, seeing their insides spill out, nothing would make me feel sick like those two getting it on," Beca said as she wiped the leftovers from her mouth and flushed her puke down the toilet.

"Be careful with what you say, you might regret that," Jesse chuckled again as he continued to hold her hair back while she rinsed her mouth with water and mouthwash to rid the taste of vomit.

"I don't know how long they're going to be doing that. I feel like I'd rather stay here in the bathroom and wait for them to finish," Beca said. She sighed and closed her eyes while her hands held on to the countertop of her faucet.

"Was there even alcohol present when you were having dinner? I don't think I saw any bottle on the table," Jesse asked.

"I don't know what's wrong with them. I guess Chloe and Flo were just ecstatic to see each other again. But with Amy and Bumper, I really don't get their sex drive," Beca shook her head. Jesse laughed as he didn't stop to rub little circles on her back. It did help her relax, she had to admit that.

A little later, he stopped to take something from inside his pockets to reveal an iPod and little white earphones before he handed them over to Beca.

"Put these on so you won't hear any scary stuff anymore. Let's go and clean up," Jesse laid his hand out with the devices in his hand.

"I'm wondering what kind of music you have in there," Beca narrowed her eyes before taking the device from Jesse's hands.

"Live with it for now. It's still better than hearing your friends fuck their brains out," Jesse raised an eyebrow and regretted his last words since an image probably formed in his head. He shivered.

At that note, Beca didn't hesitate and put the plugs in her ears before opening the iPod to see different kinds of music. Jesse didn't settle on one genre, he had multiple. From Greenday, to Eminem, Nirvana played as well, some music from Hardwell which Beca could go along with, and many more. There were some unfamiliar tunes playing too.

"What are these tunes?" Beca asked Jesse before they walked out of the bathroom.

"Some of my raw work. I listen while working on them to see what I could change or tweak. I play it along with scenes of movies to feel if they match," Jesse shrugged as he opened the door before stepping out.

"No wonder, you're a master in your field. These sound great," Beca said, scrunching her nose at him.

"You saying those things with that face just makes you look even more adorable," Jesse said, walking towards the living room with Beca beside him.

"Ew, I told you to never call me adorable," Beca set her face back to its serious mode as they entered the living room to see Chloe and Flo now passed out on the sofa. No worries, it now sat upright like it should be.

Beca and Jesse shared a glance and they just laughed at the two girls who were now sleeping on the sofa like two tired kids after playtime at school. They both worked on cleaning around the living room and kitchen. Beca didn't hesitate taking out the buds in her ears, not wanting to risk hearing anything that might make her run for the hills. She was impressed that Jesse could even work in a normal way despite only the banging sounds and grunts from upstairs filling his ears. As much as Beca wanted to play music, her laptop was in her room and there were two women passed out on the sofa like babies.

On what felt like hours, but was really just an hour, Flo and Chloe finally woke up to a now fresh and clean home of Beca. They stretched and saw the time, it was getting late so they should head home. Chloe said goodbye to Beca and assured the girl that she would be back another night to bring dinner again. Flo looked around for Emily but eventually came to a conclusion that the girl left without her. Jesse told the latina that she went somewhere with Benji. Flo seemed to have understand and felt no grudge against Emily. She left with all smiles, bidding Beca farewell to see each other again at work.

* * *

Beca now sat in her room, all changed and cleaned to prepare for bed. Jesse's iPod and earphones lying on her bed. Beca was beyond relieved to know that Amy and Bumper had concluded their little wild session and were now snoring like bears in the guestroom. If only they could keep their animalistic sexual preferences as low as their snoring, enough for Beca to be comfortable and not feel sick at all, she would actually feel contented even with just that.

Her mind wandered to somewhere else to think of a certain nerd that never actually left her mind. What more can she say about Jesse? He proved himself everytime, even at times that he didn't really have to, even just at random like earlier. She wasn't even drunk and he was there to make her relax. It was a ridiculous situation and she mentally laughed at herself for it. It was really horrible! Just even imagining the things she witnessed from that couple made her shiver. Jesse was there to help her in the littlest ways.

Beca took a deep breath. Yes, she really liked this guy. There was nothing more you could wish for in a guy that Jesse didn't have. Caring, understanding, funny, a great cook, considerate, Beca could name all the positive things in the world. He may sometimes be obnoxious and goofy, but that made him even more fun than who he already is.

"Beca?" someone said from the door and Jesse peeked in, snapping Beca out of her thoughts as Jesse entered.

"Oh, hey. I thought you already left?" Beca said as she scooted over on her bed to make space for Jesse to sit in front of her.

"Well, I was going to but I forgot something," Jesse said and brought out the box Benji gave Beca earlier.

Beca's eyes widened a bit. She completely forgot about it. She must have dropped it after the crash she heard in the living room and the turn of events shifted her mind away from the object being left there.

"I picked it up when you dropped it. Well, it's not even actually supposed to have been given to you yet. I didn't actually want it to come from someone else unexpectedly," Jesse explained and Beca just rose her eyebrow.

So the box wasn't something threatening like Beca first thought. She actually felt nervous in that moment since she was already used to accepting unlabeled packages and surprise gifts coming from an unknown source.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, I was supposed to give this to you myself as a gift. No reason really, I just saw it in a store one day and I thought of you," Jesse said as he opened the box to reveal a silver bracelet with different charms on it. It had a headphone, a microphone, a musical note, and a heart, "I know you're not the type who wears jewelry but maybe this could be an exception," he said as he took Beca's wrist to wrap it around and lock it.

Beca just stared at the little pieces dangling from her wrist as she raised it in front of her face to take a good look. Well, yeah, Jesse was right, Beca was never the type to dress all classy and be all fashionable. Other than her earspike, her other bands for her wrist, or her watch, she didn't wear ravish jewelry. This was actually the first girly thing she owned as an accessory. She had now words or witty comebacks to give him with the beautiful thing he just gave her.

"No witty comebacks? I did good, didn't I?" Jesse said. Beca lost her smile and gave him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"You just ruined the moment, nerd," Beca retorted and they both chuckled.

"At least now I know your weakness," Jesse raised his fingers to show Beca what he meant and she glared daggers at him in understanding.

"I already warned you. Don't you dare, Swanson," Beca pointed, moving back on her bed to get away from Jesse's pesky little fingers.

"What would you do if I didn't stop?" Jesse asked but stood on his feet.

"You're going to regret meeting me," Beca said as she threw a pillow she grabbed from behind her at his face. Jesse stumbled back and laughed. He grunted and threw it aside to lunge at her, landing on top of her as his hands were placed on both sides of her head.

"I don't think I would ever regret meeting you Beca," Jesse said breathlessly, their faces just inches apart.

"Even if I kick you out of here? I wonder why?" Beca answered in a low tone.

"Because you're the feistiest midget I have ever met. Don't get me wrong, you're amazing in many ways," he almost smirked.

"Name one," Beca challenged.

"Do you really want to have this talk right now?" Jesse asked.

Her heartbeat was in a smooth rhythm when he showed care, she felt normal whenever he made her laugh and simply just when he was around, it would beat as fast as a train when they would be closer than they should be. She smiled at the thought of Jesse, she always has. Maybe she was ready to let him in and accept him. Jesse had proved himself so much to even let him wait. Her heart was beating rapidly with the minimal distance and his heavy breathing didn't help her relax at all. Beca's heart was beating louder than a jackhammer as she stared at his eyes then down to his lips.

"Not really," Beca replied as she just stared at him intently. The air around them was getting heavier and their heavy breathing was getting more obvious.

Jesse just looked at her as something intense filled his eyes. She was pinned underneath him one of his hands delicately touched her cheek, travelling down to her neck, down to her slide on her arms, and land on the curve of her hips. His face moved a centimeter more to near her hers, his nose nudging her own.

"Beca, if you don't show any sign of stopping me in ten seconds, I'm going to kiss you," Jesse said huskily.

Beca gulped but made no movement or signs to move away. Her heart was now hammering hard against her chest as if it was trying to break out and run out of the room with its own feet. Beca was having the jeevees, butterflies in her stomach. A swarm of them fluttering inside of her that made her feel tense. Jesse was triggering all of those feelings. It felt like the slowest ten seconds of her life.

Jesse moved and his lips landed on hers. Nothing in her wanted to hesitate, she gave in willingly and kissed him back. Her hands travelled to the back of his neck as she held him down. Since there was tension filling them, one peck wasn't enough. Their lips moved against each other in rhythm, as if they fitted each other perfectly. Beca felt Jesse's tongue flick against her bottom lip and she gladly opened her mouth to grant him entrance. She also had that something inside of her that wanted to taste him more. What started as soft was now slowly building as the tension started to build even more. Her hands now moved up, fisting his soft brown hair. Their breathing getting faster as the second go by. His hands now gripped her hips tightly as she moaned into the kiss. Nothing too heated but nothing too calm either. It was enough to drag all the air out of them, which what made them break apart. When they did, they were breathless and just studied each other's faces.

"Can I claim you now?" Jesse asked suddenly.

"Gross. Don't be a pig, Swanson!" Beca pushed on his shoulder, causing him to sit up. Beca followed suit.

"Man, I didn't mean it like that! I mean, are you my girlfriend now or what?" Jesse asked her.

"In a hurry much? You haven't even taken me on a date yet," Beca said as she crossed her arms.

"Will you be after I take you out?" Jesse whined like a baby.

Beca just laughed at him and gave him another peck on the cheek before she nodded. Jesse just stood up and danced like an idiot, somehow celebrating even though he doesn't have an official answer yet. Beca rolled her eyes and almost kicked him out of her room, telling him to go home. He gladly followed but not before wrapping her in a tight hug, lifting her from the bed. Beca gasped in surprise and punched Jesse over and over to let her go.

When he did let her down and left, Beca chuckled at his ridiculousness. She knew that she wouldn't regret anything with Jesse. Despite knowing him for the while she has been in town, he has proved more than anyone and she was more than happy to have someone like him in her life. Besides, she felt like a normal woman around him. She was never normal, in her personality and past, but she felt good with him. Beca lay on her bed, completely forgetting anything negative that filled her mind.

* * *

A few days later, Beca called over to Cynthia Rose's and Jessica's house to ask a simple question. Since Cynthia Rose was also part of the music world, she maybe thought she could use a little help with Emily's and Flo's album that she would be producing. Emily dabbles in songwriting, most of the songs in her album she wrote herself. But they didn't have the right music yet, that's where Beca comes in. She thought maybe Cynthia Rose wouldn't mind in helping her a little bit just in case some things wouldn't seem right.

Their phones kept ringing but to no avail, no one answered. Both Cynthia Rose and Jessica's phone were unattended and their house phone was unanswered too. Maybe they were busy or something, so Beca decided to walk over there to check for herself instead.

Beca just walked like the first night she arrived in town when Cynthia Rose and Jessica asked her to come over during CR's birthday party. Beca was more familiar with their homes already after spending less than two months in town. As Beca walked on the quiet street of Barden, she had this little feeling that she was being followed or that someone was eyeing her. Beca looked around to see no one. She brushed it off again, thinking that maybe she was just getting paranoid with the recent strangeness happening to her.

She felt her phone buzz in her pocket to see a text from Jesse.

_Good morning, Beca. Have a great day. Don't scowl, you'll look like a dwarf. –J_

Beca chuckled and rolled her eyes at Jesse's nerdiness. That would be an insult to dwarves everywhere. She stuffed her phone back in her pocket to continue walking.

She arrived to the front of Cynthia Rose's and Jessica's house to see that their car was in the driveway. Beca shrugged, thinking maybe they were home and were just busy with something. But still, maybe when she knocked, they would open up and entertain her visit. She stepped to the front door to knock.

"No one's home," someone said from behind her. Beca turned around to see a woman standing there with a baby stroller.

"Did they go somewhere?" Beca asked the woman after she turned her body to face her.

"They're in the hospital," the woman replied as the baby in the carriage started to fuss.

"What? Did someone get hurt?" Beca said, getting a bad feeling as she walked toward the woman.

"I don't really know. Maybe some of her other friends know," the woman shrugged.

"Okay, thank you," Beca said to the woman before she walked away.

Beca didn't wait to ask for anything else before she dashed to hail a cab on a busier street to bring her to the hospital. This wasn't good, fear started to build in Beca's chest. This couldn't be a coincidence. When Beca arrived, she immediately ran to the front desk to ask for the names of Cynthia Rose and Jessica. The nurse told her what she feared, they were really admitted. It was a good thing that Beca came during visiting hours, she could enter their room.

When Beca reached the floor and the room in which they were inside, she saw Cynthia Rose sitting on one of the chairs while Jessica was unconscious on the bed. CR had bandages on her and Beca could see some scratches on her arms. Beca walked over to Cynthia Rose in panic.

"What happened?" Beca asked as she knelt down to CR's level.

"How did you know we were here?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"Long story but I found out unexpectedly. What happened to the two of you?"

"Actually there were four of us. Ashley and Denise were with us too. Their still being tended to. They had hits like me, but nothing like Jessica's," Cynthia Rose gestured to the unconscious girl strapped to a machine with her head wrapped in a bandage.

"How?" Beca asked as she looked at Jessica's sleeping form.

"We don't really know. We were just down by the lake, taking a swim to have some fun then one by one we were being pulled in the water. We don't know why but there was something tugging on our feet. It dragged us down deep but tried to fight. The lake had some plants underneath and some little branches, that's probably where we got most of our scratches. Jessica wasn't as lucky. She hit her head hard on a rock when she tried to rise up from the water. She didn't know that she was already dragged to another area. There was a mild current which was what probably made her move. I never believed in sea monsters or whatsoever. But whatever it was, there was something pulling us down in the water," Cynthia Rose explained.

Beca's eyes widened in fear and her head snapped back to the doll she saw in her closet. This was probably what it meant. Not again, more people got hurt. And this time, she wasn't there to stop it. Beca sat on the floor beside Cynthia Rose while a jacket hung from the chair's arms. Beca looked at it to have a glint of paper peeking from one of its pockets. She had a gut feeling about it.

"Who's is this?" Beca pointed to the jacket.

"It's Jessica's," Cynthia Rose replied as she sighed and closed her eyes. Beca took it as a chance to take piece of paper peeking out from the pocket.

"I'm just going to grab some coffee, do you want one?" Beca asked CR as she stood up. The woman nodded and Beca made her way out of the hospital room.

When she stepped out and closed the door behind her, Beca walked some paces away before opening up the note. She read it carefully and she guessed right, this note was meant for her.

_**If you would be reading this at the moment then you would have probably found out the little mishap with your friends. Too bad you weren't there to protect them like last time, dear Beca. I now got four, and one is unconscious. What do you think would happen more? I'm sure you're waiting for the next step. Don't worry, you'll hear from me again soon. I hope you're prepared. This game isn't over yet. **_

Beca crumpled the paper in fear and frustration. When was this stupid shit going to end? How much more does she have to play along with the stupid game she has been put into? How many more people would have to get hurt? She can't stop now. Beca sighed, knowing that she had to get to the bottom of this and soon.

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't help myself, I just had to post this. Anyway, keep sending me your lovely reviews and thank you for continuing to support my fic. I really hope that you guys are enjoying this. Do not hesitate at all to let me hear what you think. Commenting is free. It would make me happier. So, I have two weeks left before school. I don't know how many more chapters I will be able to upload during that time period. But I will, that's for sure. When school comes, updating would be seldom but I still will, just not as frequent as during now. Hope you would still stay with me during that. It will just be a really intense and busy college year for me.**

**Again, send me a review lovies! I'll mostly probably update as soon as reviews reach 50. *I know, I sound desperate. I'm sorry. But I am serious.* Till next update!**


	14. Surprise

Lost in her thoughts. Lost in clues. Lost in totality.

That was what Beca Mitchell is right now.

Aside from her blooming relationship with Jesse, her continuous success in producing Emily and Flo's upcoming album, her mind has been racing around the stupidity of the dangerous jokes being played against her. It's been a month since the lake incident with four of the other girls. Jessica had healed from the fatal hit she got on the head. Her stitches are good and she refrained from doing any strenuous activities to avoid her gash getting ripped open. Cynthia Rose, Denise, and Ashley are all fine now. All of them suffered from mild trauma from water after the incident but they're all good now.

In the talks of Jesse, they've been together, officially, for more than a month now after she finally agreed to be his girlfriend a few days before the lake accident of the girls. She didn't bother to think if she was going into it faster than she thought she would. Jesse did that to her, he showed that he was trustworthy and became the best person for Beca. It was a miracle, she thought to herself, that she let him in after her broken and devastating experience with her ex. But there was just more to Jesse that pulled her in. She doesn't regret letting him in, not for the duration of time until the present.

When it came to work, she was doing pretty well. Working with Emily and Flo was a blast. They've gotten closer, more than just simple co-workers in the music industry. Since they now shared the same circle of friends, it became an advantage for the three of them because they also got to bond altogether even outside work. The reunion with all their former Bellas and Trebles was a blast and everybody had the greatest time catching up to some old faces. Benji and Emily haven't talked much after they saw each other again at Beca's house. Emily still didn't talk about the thing between her and Benji yet and Beca didn't want to push the girl until she was willing to open up herself. Beca was also hesitant to ask Jesse about it knowing that he wouldn't want to invade his step-brother's own personal life.

With all the stuff mixed in her head, there was still the most disturbing fact among it all. Beca still has a small tinge of guilt and anger building inside of her. She wasn't mad at anyone else. She was mad at herself. There are still instances where she feels like anything could happen. It's been quiet for a while, no new messages, disturbing clues, weird packages, or surprise objects appearing in her house. The span of time left between these happenings isn't making anything easier because there was no exact interval given in between. When she came to think about it, it was weird considering the gap between the two incidents. It doesn't happen in just a matter of days, it would take weeks or a month or more before another thing would pop out into the open. Anything can happen at any second, which is what leaves Beca so agitated. There was no assurance when the next strike would happen or to whom. She can never relax, no matter what she does. She doesn't want anyone to notice either so it was hard keeping herself composed. Especially when around her boyfriend and her friends.

Up to date, Beca has been in town for approximately four months now. Four months filled with change, new people, opening up, a new career, and danger. Nothing is going as smooth as she thought it would be. As much as she wants to admit that Jesse being by her side helped her feel safe, it still didn't seem enough. Nobody in her circle of friends are safe. She knew it and they didn't. It was eating up her conscience because other people were getting harmed for something she knew about.

But at the same time, she didn't know either.

She had no idea who was doing this to her. She had no idea why that person was doing this to her. She had no lead to whom would do such a thing. Not one person would appear in her head as a part of the line of suspects. Added to that, the randomness of everything doesn't help. For the past two incidents, she told herself that she would do something. Beca told herself that she would be determined to stop whatever is happening. But up to present, she had gone nowhere. She wasn't scared, she just didn't know where to start. She had no way of contact from these goons. If she wanted to track them, that would mean getting help from the police or anyone in professional investigation. She knew she couldn't do that. The first note always came to mind. If someone else knew, someone was bound to get hurt, and she couldn't risk that.

She still kept the past two clues in her closet. The soaked and ripped doll which was now as dry as the dead leaves in the backyard, and the two dolls who were still covered in red paint and skulls for heads, they were still stored in the box when the first package came. Beca made sure to keep it hidden in her closet, covered by other stuff like empty boxes and blankets.

She made sure because there would be occasions where Chloe would just burst into her room and start rummaging through her stuff. Yup, the feisty ginger was now her best friend since her former best friend in town was now her boyfriend. Was fate playing a joke or what? Anyway, it was always fun having Chloe around. She never failed to cheer Beca up, especially when she cooks. (Jesse would get jealous sometimes and say that Chloe was trying to steal Beca way from him, it just made Beca laugh everytime he does so)

Honestly, sometimes, Beca would just think that she was going crazy. Or maybe she was bipolar. Because one minute she would be pissed off and frustrated for being so confused, and then the next minute she would be laughing and giggling (eeww, giggling) because of her amazing friends. Beca sighed, if only they knew how messed up she really was. Especially to Jesse, because he knew a lot about her, about her past with Luke and about her crappy family situation. If only he knew what was going on with her right now.

But he can't.

It falls back to the beginning of nobody being allowed to find out.

It made her even more frustrated, she tightened her knuckles into fists before she forgot that she was actually holding a pencil in her hand.

"Whoa, easy there. Don't kill the pencil, it's innocent," Zack, one of her co-workers in the office, said to her.

Was she out in her thoughts for long? How long was she staring into nothingness? She completely forgot that she was at work. Today was the day where she and Flo and Emily narrowed down the final changes to their album.

"Wow, you seem so tense lately. What's with all that? This isn't the first time you almost destroyed something while you were out," Zack added.

Beca leaned forward, placing her elbows on her desk and her face in her hands. She groaned in frustration as she pulled on her hair.

"Sorry, I'm just stressed out," Beca let out after a deep sigh.

"Dude, you should give yourself a break. I have no idea why you're stressed out considering you've been doing good with your project. What's bothering you?" Zack asked.

Beca knows that work isn't the one stressing her out. She was actually having a blast working. It does take a lot of energy out of her but it was a good thing because she knows that she's putting all her best into this. Once in college, while taking her chances in an internship, she almost gave up on this dream of hers because she thought she wasn't good enough. Of course, thanks to her oh-so-good friend Amy who just had the best words for her to hear at the time, she sucked it all up and tried again. Right now, this is where it got her. She's doing what she loves and she's working with awesome people. When it comes to the work area, there's nothing more she could ask for. But of course, her dear co-worker doesn't need to know any more of her problems.

"Just been juggling a lot in my time," Beca deadpanned.

A few more minutes of dabbling into some tweaking, and then a few more hours of working their last hours in the studio with Flo and Emily, their album is just about done. The two girls were more than excited and relieved to finally have a finished product. They shared their excitement with Beca, their producer and friend, and can't wait for it to be released.

"Beca, let's go out and celebrate tonight," Emily suggested, pulling on Beca's arm as they were about to leave the studio.

"Yeah, we totally should. This is the perfect time to let loose," Flo said, tugging on her other arm.

Wow, these girls really matched into a lot of things together. Beca felt like her arms might come off. She hesitated for a moment but thought about it and she really needed some time out. She was stressing herself out a lot lately with all the thinking and worrying she was doing.

"Fine, fine, I need a break anyway," Beca finally answered and the two girls squealed and laughed in excitement. Beca turned out all the lights and equipment in the studio before she decided to go back to the office to grab her stuff.

"Hey, why don't you girls go on ahead to the lobby. I'll just grab my stuff and catch up," Beca said, walking out of the elevator. Emily and Flo just nodded as the elevator door shut and the numbers started to go down.

It wasn't too late yet but office hours did end an hour ago. Minimal lighting was left and there was no one else but the janitor in the hallway of her floor. Silence engulfed aside from the little machine that polished the floors of the hallway with the janitor humming a tune to keep him entertained despite being alone. Beca turned the corner to the room where her desk was placed. No one else was there and the only light left were a few desk lamps which were turned on.

Beca didn't notice that it was already dark outside so she decided to move a little bit quicker than she would usually do. Because other than the fact that it was getting late and that Emily and Flo were waiting for her in the lobby of the building, she didn't actually feel like she was alone in the room. The air condition would usually be turned off by this time but she kind of felt chilly. Maybe it was just her and she was being paranoid? Whatever it was, she felt uneasy.

Beca closed the zipper of her bag after tidying up the little mess she left on her desk. She switched off the table lamp and swung the bag on her shoulder before turning around. A few feet from the door, she heard shuffling sounds from behind her. Maybe there was someone else there that she didn't notice in the beginning? Beca turned around to check but the lack of illumination served as a small difficulty.

"Hello? Zack, are you still there? Or, anyone else, maybe?" Beca called out. She knew to herself that she actually should get out of there already but curiosity pulled her back.

She waited for a response but nothing came, she called out again but, still, there was no answer. Because of that, Beca decided to brush it off and head out. She walked quickly towards the elevator to leave, but not before saying goodbye to the janitor. She was a respectful enough adult to bid a hard worker goodbye for the day.

The elevator doors opened up to the lobby and Beca was welcomed by the sight of two girls laughing and giggling as they sat in one of the couches used as a waiting area for clients and guests.

"So, where do you girls wanna go?" Beca asked.

"We're adults. Let's just go out to the bar and have some drinks," Emily suggested.

"Uhm, are you sure? Because I don't think my attire screams anything for a bar," Beca pointed to her casual clothes. Wearing a little blue button-up shirt that hugged her figure perfectly, some skinny jeans, and black boots.

"No shiz, your outfit doesn't scream work attire either. Here, let me help you," Emily said and stepped forward to Beca. She ruffled Beca's hair, making it a curly mess but still looked natural. She also unbuttoned Beca's buttons just to show enough of her cleavage. Her chest had a good shape thanks to her braziers.

"There, now you look like you're about to get some man candy," Emily wiggled her eyebrows as she stepped back.

Beca looked down on herself. She hasn't actually dressed this provocative in quite a while. Well, she never even dressed more provocative than she already was so she had no idea how it felt. She liked keeping it casual with plaid and jeans and shit.

"If you're thinking about your boyfriend, no worries. We'll bitch off guys who would want to catch you. It's me who needs all the catching here," Flo suggested as she pulled Beca out to the parking lot with Emily trailing behind.

"What about Emily? Doesn't she mingle?" Beca whispered to Flo, deciding not to let Emily hear.

"She's got some issues of her own. She really isn't the type to flaunt out her beauty like I do," Flo whispered back.

"Why? Does she have a boyfriend?" Beca asked, catching the nearest idea she could get.

"It's complicated," Flo ended as they reached Beca's car.

Her dad decided that she needed a car because using public transportation everytime isn't really advisable for Beca. Beca didn't want to at first since she was an adult and she could manage to get a vehicle on her own. But of course, she couldn't afford one yet for herself. She was back to zero when she moved to Barden Street and she was yet to get her hands on one. Being her daddy's first princess (she hated being considered and called like that), Dr. Mitchell wanted to make up for everything he had lost during her time of growing up. He was stubborn enough to keep enforcing the idea of buying her a car, even if it was just one of those cars in the junk yard that needed to be restored. Her dad wouldn't stop so she eventually gave in to his wishes. Much to her dismay, he bought her a 2013 White Toyota Corolla. She wanted to send it back when she saw it but her dad was just persistent. She never though that he was now richer than before.

Beca took the driver's seat and put her stuff in shotgun. Flo and Emily sat in the back. Music blared inside the car as Bea drove down to a bar not too far from the residential area. Flo and Emily used their time to fix themselves in the backseat before they reached the parking lot of their destination. Beca parked her car before they made their way outside.

"Let's go enjoy our night," Flo cheered as she pulled Beca and Emily inside.

They picked a table not too far from the door and ordered their drinks.

"Hey, I'm not drinking too much. I still have to drive. You girls can get drunk if you want, but first give me your address so I know where to take you home later," Beca said. Emily just laughed before she gave the address of where she and Flo were staying. Beca nodded and saved the note in her phone before she gulped down a shot of vodka for herself.

Flo was busy with a guy who said he would buy her a drink. Emily and Beca just giggled at the petite latina who was having one of the best nights of her life.

"So, Emily, what's the deal between you and Benji?" Beca decided to bring up while Emily still had the power and help of liquid encouragement in her system. She wasn't drunk, but the alcohol surely gave her a push to blurt things out in the open and decided to talk about stuff.

Emily had that look of hesitation on her face but decided to speak up anyway after another swig from her shot glass.

"It rewinds all the way back in college. I was new and he was graduating. I became part of the Bellas whilst everyone were seniors. Benji and Jesse were the only seniors of the Trebles while I was the only one who's going to be left of the Bellas. It's a long story, and funny actually, he kept trying to make a move on me and impressing me with his little magic tricks and stunts. I thought it was weird but I really found it cute because he looked so adorable and awkward and stuff like that. Anyways, at the day of our competition when we flew way back to Germany to represent the U.S in an a capella competition, he followed us there. Jesse was with him. Of course, since they were best friends and all. Oh, and you know Alice now, right? And her relationship with Jesse before? Makes sense since you and Jesse are together now so you're bound to know," Emily rambled.

Beca just nodded. Maybe Emily was drunk, she kept going on and on with her words. Beca just listened.

"Anyway, Jesse was there to show his support to us and of course to his then girlfriend who was the leader of the Bellas. Benji went backstage in the tents to wish us luck before the competition. He was about to pull a magic trick involving his mouth and I kinda mistaken it for a kiss so I just cupped his face and pulled him in to kiss him. He surely was taken aback since he revealed what he was going to do when I pulled away. He pulled these handkerchiefs from the inside of his mouth, they were really long and they were attached to each other. I actually blushed after what I did and Benji was really shocked but neither of us complained. I kissed him again and we hit it on after that," Emily rambled again. She took another shot of vodka and grimaced at the sharp feel of the liquid flowing down her throat.

"Moving forward, yeah, we were good. But it reached the point where whatever was going on between us started to go on a rough patch. I don't regret saying this anymore but I blame Alice for all of this. I also know what she did to Jesse. That bitch," Emily grumbled, her hand tightening around a shot glass as she stared at nothing in particular.

Alice Harrelson, Jesse's ex. She already heard enough of the girl to think that she wasn't the greatest person in the world. She wanted to be mad but she didn't know anything about the girl other than the fact that she was Jesse's ex and that she was the leader of the Bellas or that she was the one who brought a huge change in their group and in the rivalry with the Trebles. But judging Emily's reaction, looks like there was more negative information to be added.

"Why? What did she do?" Beca asked, eager to know what else there is lined up for the said girl.

"She was the reason why me and Benji broke things off. Benji considered her his best friend aside from Jesse. The three of them were the tightest back then. They were almost inseparable before I cam into the picture. She ratted me out to him. She framed me for things I didn't do. She ruined my image to Benji. She made it look like I was with some other guy which caused so much hurt to Benji. If only you knew how softhearted and sensitive that boy is. Anyway, it was because of her why things between me and Benji ended in such a messy way. It never should have ended anyway," Emily said and gave a long sigh after. Again, she took another shot and gulped it down.

"She framed you for cheating? How did she do that anyway?" Beca asked.

"Simple. We were at a party one night at the Trebles house. They were alumni but they had advantages since they were part of a legacy. Alice was there and I saw her walk up to a guy and whispered something in his ear. I decided to ignore it, maybe it was just her friend. An hour later, the guy approached me, talked to me in a casual manner, but a few drinks later he started to get all touchy. He was getting closer than he should and Benji witnessed it. As if fate couldn't make a sicker joke at timing Benji's arrival with the moment the stupid jerk had his arms around my waist. Of course, I knew Benji was extremely hurt even though it was just a misunderstanding. Since then, he didn't talk to me ever again. It ended pretty badly. There was no straight answer but I know with all the things he did that it was over. We haven't seen each other since then, not until the night we were at your house," Emily ended.

Well that was more than she expected. Beca was not one to judge but she kind of felt sorry for Emily. She also felt sorry for Benji. She knows how much of a nice guy he is and how great a person Emily is as well. Thinking about it, they looked great together. They were both bubbly and happy people. Beca was now even more infuriated with Alice. Now, Beca didn't care if she didn't know the girl. She was a bitch for doing that to Jesse, to Benji, and to Emily.

"Hey girls! Don't bother waiting for me. I'll be going ahead with my catch for the night," Flo winked as a guy walked over to the table to take her hand and start to pull her away.

"I'll see you at home, Emily!" Flo said above all the noise in the bar while walking away with the guy.

Emily just nodded and drowned another shot of vodka. Okay, this was too much. Especially since Emily was drowning pure vodka with no mix. It was surely strong and she could see Emily loosing it already.

"Come on, Emily. Let's get you home. It's getting late," Beca said as she stood up from her stool and walked to Emily's side. The girl was too drunk to even hesitate. Emily was taller than Beca, so she had no difficulty getting the girl's arm around her shoulders to bring her out of the bar and into the car.

She settled Emily in the backseat as she took her place in the drivers seat. When Beca pulled the seatbelt and before she could even start the car, her phone ringed in her pocket. She took it out to see, of course, that it was her oh so nerdy dear boyfriend. She clicked the green button to answer.

"What's up nerd?" Beca said, adjusting the air-conditioning in her car.

"I'm guessing you're not home yet?" he answered.

"And how did you know that?" Beca asked.

"Boyfriend intuition," she could hear him shrug on the other line. Beca rolled her eyes.

"I'm just about to head home. I'm just going to drop off Emily to her house. She's passed out drunk. We went out to celebrate since we already finished our project today," Beca said as she adjusted her mirror while holding her phone against her ear with the other hand.

"Got any guys to ask for your number?" Jesse asked. He was probably narrowing his eyes now.

"You know, I'm kinda surprised. I expected something like 'don't drive when you've had a drink' or something like that," Beca chuckled.

"I'm going to have to know if I have any competition going on first," Jesse joked, scoffing.

"Well, suck a breath because no one tried to make a move. I was too busy with Emily, talking about stuff,"

"Hmm, my million dollar baby isn't getting any action with anyone? That's a surprise," she could hear Jesse chuckle.

"Shut up, weirdo. I just didn't give them the chance. Although, I mist admit. Emily's technique or giving me sex hair and pulling open my buttons to reveal just a bit of cleavage did add to my appeal," Beca said, almost seductively over the phone. Just to tease her boyfriend a bit. She smiled in triumph after hearing Jesse stutter and choke on his words, unable to say things for almost a minute. Beca laughed then.

"Great image, eh? Don't be a pig. Change your pants. I'll call you when I get home," Beca said after Jesse wouldn't say anything. She laughed to herself at the imagination of what Jesse looked like at the moment.

"You're going to be the death of me, Beca Mitchell," Jesse said.

"Yeah, and I know you love that," Beca said before saying goodbye and pressing end.

She started her car and began to drive off to the address Emily gave her. She turned on some tunes to mask off the silence engulfing her car. Considering Flo wasn't present and Emily was passed out in the backseat. Beca could only pray that the girl wouldn't jolt and puke inside of her car. So Beca didn't drive too fast to avoid shaking Emily so much. She arrived at Emily and Flo's house. It looked great, not too big and not too small for two people. She took the keys from Emily's bag and opened the door before fetching Emily and bringing her inside.

Beca did the usual 'taking care of a drink' routine. This was actually easier than when compared to the times that Amy got drunk. Beca always wished that the Aussie wouldn't pass out unless they were near their home. With her small figure, she would need the fire department to help carry her best friend if ever she did lose consciousness. She brought Emily to her room and put her on the bed. She checked the bathroom for the medicine cabinet and found some aspirin. She took it and grabbed a glass of water before placing it on Emily's bedside table for her to drink in the morning. Beca also decided to grab a bucket or a thrash can to place it beside Emily's bed if ever she did decide to throw up in the middle of the night. Beca checked Emily's clothes to find a loose white shirt and some short comfortable enough to sleep in. She pulled Emily out of her clothes and placed them with the comfortable ones. It was difficult considering Emily would sway in directions she was brought to, no control in her passed out body.

When everything was settled, Beca decided to leave the girl to rest and wait for a killer hangover in the morning. Beca walked out of the place to drive back over to hers. The night was starting to get to her and she was feeling tired already. Add the little amount of alcohol in her system, she needed to get to bed. When she finally arrived in front of her house and parked her car in the driveway, she walked up to the front of her porch. She stopped in her tracks after something unusual hit her.

There was a dim light inside her house. It looked like illumination from a flashlight. Why would someone be in her home?

Beca decided to be cautious and walked over to the backdoor instead. She knew to herself that she shouldn't make any noise. It could be an intruder and it would surely mean danger for her. She took out the phone in her pocket to leave in her hands. She knew the numbers on her speed dial and she might need to call them just in case.

Beca took careful steps and decided to look through the window, just to give her an idea on who was inside. Beca carefully walked up to the window, making sure she was sneaky enough to not catch the person's attention. She peered through the window to see. The lack of light gave some difficulty but it eventually focused on the face of whoever it was. When Beca stared at the face closely, she was shocked and surprised and every word she could use to describe her expression.

Beca walked away from the window and quickly, but carefully, fumbled with the backdoor. It was open, he must have walked in through here. He wasn't too far from it, meaning she could confirm who he was when she entered. She was actually thankful that the light switch was beside the door. Beca busted opened the door and immediately held her breath because she was right with who she saw.

When Beca walked in, the person immediately shot his head towards this direction but immediately ran away, taking his escape through the front this time. He dropped the flashlight he was using and there was an envelope on the table. Beca walked over to the place where the envelope sat. She picked up the flashlight and switched it off before looking at the envelope and took out the paper. She examined it and it was yet another message from the stupid person who was playing her.

After a long time of silence, something was about to come her way again. But of course, what she just saw was the biggest shock for her. Receiving an anonymous message was something she already got used to and was ready for, just not at a specific time. As of the moment, Beca doesn't know how to react. Would she feel betrayed? Or would she feel scared? It was something yet to click in her head. That face that just escaped. Because never in the would she have imagined the step-brother of her boyfriend would be a suspect to this stupid thing.

Benji just ran out of her house.

* * *

**A/N: I am truly sorry if it took me a while to update. I honestly was typing a chapter for this but I thought that it wasn't going the way I wanted it to be. I don't want to give you guys a crappy one so I did a redo and typed it over again, applying changes here and there to still keep it proper and in a straight line. School is coming in a week and my schedule shows me to be around 11 hours per day, four days a week, so updating may take longer than usual. No worries, I will still write, but it will be of great difficulty to make it frequent considering I will be entering my junior year of college and it is the busiest of all the years. **

**I hope you guys continue to support my fic until the end. I also hope that I won't disappoint you guys in the process. But the thing I really am hoping for the most is for you guys to understand my schedule. I have other fics and stories that I write as well and I need to divide my time to everything. Writer's block is inevitable too.**

**If you want to check out an original story of mine then head on over to wattpad and look for the story "Matter of Fate". I have the same username there under the screen name of J. Len Lax.**

**Anyway, that took longer than I thought it would be but I think you guys deserve a long one after waiting. What do you think about this chapter? Did it keep you guys pumped even more? You guys are all curious now, right? What are your reactions? What do you think is going to happen? Let me hear it. Do not forget to send a me your reviews. Any comments, suggestions, screams, faves, follows, are all welcome. I'm all ears. I would actually love it to the heavens if I hear from you guys. Till next update! Love always! –PiperM91412**


	15. Almost

Beca Mitchell didn't get much sleep that night.

A million questions raced through her already question-filled mind.

Was she dreaming? Did she get too much to drink than she first thought? But if she was drunk, how did she get home safely? Maybe she was just hallucinating? Maybe she saw wrong? Maybe it was someone else? Maybe the alcohol in her system manipulated the way she saw things?

Beca groaned in frustration, her head throbbed from the circling words in her head.

She decided to set it aside for now. Thinking more and more just like she did the previous day. Thinking was just a stupid thing to do at the moment. The symbol of dawn shone through her window. She was so happy that it was a weekend. No work, no fiddling around her desk, studio time would be kept for her next project, she'd really rather not add more stuff to worry about since she just finished up an album with the girls. Seriously, it wasn't easy work. Plus, she was still scoring a headache given by a hangover. It surely won't be as tough as what Emily would be getting today but it still sucked bad.

It was already past ten o'clock, which is her usual cue and wake up time because she wasn't a morning person at all. She even remembers her college days, threatening to kill anybody who would bother waking her up before her alarm even went off. After taking something to lessen her little headache, Beca did her usual weekend routine when she had no plans: taking a shower and then dressing in comfortable clothes, preparing the best breakfast she could possibly make for herself, she made popcorn and put it in a bowl to munch on, and lounging on the sofa watching movies she secretly bought.

She wasn't actually a fan of watching movies, but of course, Jesse rubbed off some of his nerdiness on her. She smiled at the idea.

Even just the small glimpse of Jesse, thinking about him, already put a smile on her face outside of all the bullshit and rambling going on inside of her. As if during the times that she is a mess, he would be there or he would be enough to fix it. He was a miracle for Beca. She was really lucky to have Jesse in her life.

Maybe she should call him right now? She did forget to call him last night even though she said she would when she got home. But after what she saw, it slipped through her mind. The only thing that stuck in her head last night was seeing Benji's retreating figure from her house. It was still haunting her.

And now she was back to thinking about the blasted image.

Her phone was now in her hands. Fiddling with the screen, showing a picture of her and Jesse with goofy faces on was her wallpaper, a thought echoed in her head.

Should she tell him about Benji?

Of course not, if she told him then she would have to explain the whole catastrophe going on with her life and she strictly knows that she can't let anyone know. Especially Jesse, Beca would do anything to keep him from harm. He's innocent, he doesn't know anything, so he doesn't need to be involved in this bullshit that she's been going through even she herself did not exactly know what to do.

A loud knocking sound and repeated sounds of the doorbell radiated throughout the house, startling Beca.

She grabbed the remote and paused the movie, placing her bowl of popcorn on the coffee table in front of her before wiping her buttered fingers on her trousers and making her way to the door to open it up.

"Beca!" Chloe welcomed her with a huge hug as soon as she opened the door, making her stumble back a bit at the sudden move given by the redhead.

"What are you doing here?" Beca managed to ask while Chloe still hung onto her.

"Come on, let's go shopping!" Chloe quickly released Beca from the hug. But as soon as she did, she start to pull Bca outside which Beca tried her best to dig her heels in and stop Chloe from tugging her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, take it easy girl. I'm not even dressed to go out and I don't feel like leaving the house today," Beca stopped and whined at Chloe as she finally managed to release her arm from Chloe's tight grip.

"Oh, don't be such a poopskank. Go get dressed and we're going to the mall," Chloe said, crossing her arms.

"I'm still exhausted from yesterday. I just finished a project, can't I just lounge in my living room and avoid the world for the rest of the day?" Beca whined again, stomping her right foot on the ground, acting like a little kid who doesn't want to take a nap, which of course Beca would love to do than go out in the open.

"Stop being a baby. We're going out, let's go for a drive," Chloe insisted.

"But I don't wanna drive!" Beca forced and whined again.

"Then I'll drive! We'll take my baby," Chloe said, pointing her thumb behind her.

"Your what?" Beca asked and followed the direction to where Chloe was pointing.

Behind the redhead, in the driveway, parked behind Beca's own car, was the Chloe baby was pertaining to. Beca's eyes shot out of their sockets and her mouth went dry and gaped open at the sight of the vehicle that was produced almost two decades ago.

"No shit!" Beca said, surprised and amazed.

"Isn't she a babe?" Chloe said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"You own a _1994–96 Chevrolet Impala SS?!_ This baby was discontinued after two years back in the 90's. How did you get your hands on one of these?" Beca said after she ran over to where the car stood, not caring is she wasn't looking the best for outdoors, she needed to get near that car.

"Connections, I guess," Chloe just shrugged and giggled, now standing a few paces from the car as Beca continued to look in awe.

"Seriously, how much did this cost?" Beca asked.

"Beats me, Wes bought it for me," Chloe said.

"Lucky bitch," Beca replied under her breath as she held onto the hood of the car.

"I'm pretty much guessing that you want to get inside my baby and feel it from there. So I suggest that you go dress up because we're going out," Chloe said, pushing Beca away from the car and back to the direction of her house.

"Hey! I was having a moment. And, ew! You make it sound so gross," Beca replied, struggling to battle Chloe's pushing. Seriously, people were taking advantage of her height, even Chloe was taller than her even just by some inches.

"Just get dressed and we'll get it on soon," Chloe just said as they finally reached the house again. She pushed Beca to the direction of the stairs as she turned around to close the door behind her.

Beca sighed under her breath. She didn't want to go out, she wasn't in the mood to be exploring more of the town today. But she wanted to get in that car so badly. She cursed Chloe under her breath for having a car nearing to be a classic. But maybe she could use some time away too, something that would make her not think of what she saw last night, she would worry about that again later.

That reminded her to call Jesse as he was surely going to whine again when he finds out Chloe kidnapped his girlfriend. He's surely going to force the idea of Chloe stealing away Beca from being his and that Beca was replacing him for another woman, which was surely going to make her laugh again. It does everytime he says so.

Beca finally reached her room, changed as fast as she could into her usual plaid shirt, jeans, and sneakers before going back to Chloe and they headed off to go shopping, taking a ride in Chloe's sweet looking black car.

* * *

A week later, another weekend, making sure Chloe wasn't to barge in again to snatch her away from comfort, Beca sat in her room, scanning through her laptop as she paused from making mixes and opened up Skype to chat with Jesse. When she gave him a ring, and he answered, his face popped up on the screen.

"What's up, nerd? How's it going?" Beca asked, smiling at Jesse who was currently sitting in an unfamiliar place but Beca guessed was an office.

"The usual, working, main purpose why I am here," Jesse replied.

"How's Miami going?" she asked.

Jesse had left at around Thursday to fly over to Miami for work purposes. He was given another project and he had to meet up with the other people in Miami to get some deals and understandings down. She missed him, but he was going back home on Tuesday, which was a few days away but Beca can still manage.

"It's great here. I've seen the beaches, we should totally take a vacation here someday," he said, nodding at the camera.

"Excited much? How did you manage to see the beach if you're working?" she asked.

"My hotel resides near the beach, so the view is great from my room. Wish you were though, missing you a lot," he replied, giving her a smirk which she actually loves.

She laughed at his cheesiness but blushed at how sweet he could be.

"You sure you looking at the beach? Or maybe you're busy looking at other girls' bikini bodies, sunbathing?" she asked with humor and crossed her arms, playing the jealous girlfriend.

"If I was, I would just be thinking of you in a bikini," he said, smiling suggestively like he was planning something devious.

"You wish. Get back to work, nerd and stop forming that image in your brain," she laughed in between words.

"That is somehow impossible, milady. But, yeah, the others are back, I gotta go. I'll call you later, okay?" Jesse said as he looked away from the screen to greet his coworkers.

"Alright. See you in a few days," she replied.

"I miss you, Beca," he said before he cut off the line.

She smiled and turned off her Skype account. She missed him a lot. It's just been days and he was practically just in the state beside Georgia where Atlanta was. Wow, had she turned into a clingy girlfriend. How does Jesse work his majestic ways and changed Beca in the span of months? She laughed at how much she was in awe with this guy.

Beca now opened her email after hearing a beep to alert a new message coming in. She opened it up to see that it came from an anonymous email with an attachment with it, a photo. Beca usually ignored anonymous emails since they were usually spam mails, but the subject of the email caught her attention and made her pull herself to open it up.

_**SUBJECT: New Alert: Game Time**_

Beca opened the mail and read the words contained in the message. She knew it. No wonder she had this gut feeling to open it, it was the next stupid joke from the horrendous and ridiculous game she's being put in to play.

_**Vroom, vroom! Buckle your seatbelts because this baby is going to give you the ride of your life**_

Beca scrunched her eyebrows and opened the photo attached to the mail. It was a photo of a nice black car. It looked just like a car she saw a week ago. It wasn't in production anymore. Beca was about to close the photo when something caught her eyes.

The car was really familiar.

Something inside of Beca clicked and her eyes went wide. Aside from the fact that the car was a _1994–96 Chevrolet Impala SS, _the one in the photo looked exactly like the one Chloe owned where the car was also hit her hard. Because in the background, Beca saw her own car parked in front of the black vehicle. She could see the pathway that lead to her house and the street from outside. This photo was taken during the time Chloe was here just a week ago.

Beca's heart fell and she felt dark.

She scrambled to her feet and grabbed her phone to immediately call Chloe. From the looks of it, she was surely going to be this stupid person's next victim. Beca knew she had to do something because another person cannot get hurt again, especially not Chloe.

The phone kept ringing but she was immediately put to voicemail. She attempted to call again for numerous times but she was always sent to voicemail. Beca gave up, she dialed another number that would surely know Chloe's whereabouts. A few rings later, the other line picked up.

"Hat? Hey. Is your wife home?" Beca asked her boss. He said he was okay with calling him Hat, since they were friends outside of work. Beca was thankful, feeling awkward to bring office attitude outside as well.

"No, she went out with Aubrey. She didn't really tell me where they were going but I do know that she mentioned something about visiting animals?" Hat replied, unsure with the latter words.

"Who was driving?" Beca asked, trying not too sound like she was panicking.

"Well, her car's not in the driveway so I guess she was," Hat replied and then Beca thanked him before she put down the phone.

Visiting the animals? Where could Chloe possibly be? The zoo? The vet? Where? This was worse than she thought. It wasn't just Chloe in danger, Aubrey was with her. This was just getting better and better, all sarcasm thrown in.

Beca groaned as she fumbled through her closet to change into clothes to go out. Looks like another weekend of staying at home wasn't going to happen anyway. Beca grabbed her phone and shut her laptop down before grabbing her car keys and driving off to look for Chloe.

* * *

Beca didn't know where to go first. She didn't think about that before she drove off. Right now, she was sitting in a juice bar in town, taking sips from her fruit smoothie as she continued to wonder where her best friend could possibly be. Beca dug in her head to keep thinking about possible locations.

And then it clicked to her.

She remembered the time during the last get-together of the group and she was talking to Aubrey and Chloe, getting to know the girls more since they were now friends. She remembers Aubrey mentioning that she's an animal rights activist and she occasionally volunteers to help at the local animal shelter during the weekends. Maybe they were both there.

Beca got up and barged out of the store to get back in her car and drive some blocks before arriving at the local animal shelter. She quickly made herself inside, asking the front desk if Aubrey was there but the woman in charge said that Aubrey went out to grab some stuff. She sighed inwardly but thanked the woman before she rushed out.

As she was about to exit the building, she bumped into someone and let out a huge breath and sigh of relief. Chloe was standing there with Aubrey by her side.

"Beca, what are you doing here?" Aubrey asked.

"Nothing, just thought I'd stop by and pay a visit to see these cuties," Beca said, pointing to nothing in particular behind her but they just assumed that she was talking about the dogs.

"Well, you could have told me. We would have went over here together," Chloe replied.

"You weren't answering your phone. I kept going to voicemail," Beca said, trying not to give anything away in her voice. She mustered up all her might to not sound all panicky and talk in a casual way.

"Oh, my phone was on silent. Sorry," Chloe said.

"Dude, there's something called vibrate," Beca said, crossing her arms.

"I keep forgetting about that," Chloe replied, fiddling with her phone and turning off silent mode.

"Anyway, how did you get here? Did you bring your baby along?" Beca asked. She had to go see the car. Something must be wrong with it to be used as a threat.

"Awww, you miss her already? Sometimes I feel like you wanna have sex with my car. Looks like Jesse has a new rival in your heart," Chloe said with all humor.

"He doesn't need to know about my love affair with machine," Beca retorted and they all just laughed.

"The next thing you know, he'll be sending death threats to a vehicle," Chloe added.

"So, where's your baby?" Beca said after the laughter died down.

"No, we took Aubrey's ride. My car was borrowed last night," Chloe replied.

"Borrowed? By who? And why?" Beca asked.

"Isn't Benji and Jesse's family rich? I don't know why he had to borrow my car. I figured they had one for themselves," Chloe shrugged.

"What? Jesse couldn't have borrowed your car. He's in Miami doing business and he left last Thursday, he doesn't come back till Tuesday," Beca replied, obviously confused.

"I meant Benji. He borrowed my car, says it was an emergency and he had to leave immediately. He looked like he really needed it so I didn't hesitate to let him borrow it even though I was confused with the fact that he could own one of his own," Chloe replied.

"Benji borrowed the car?" Beca asked and Chloe just nodded.

She hasn't seen Benji ever since he left her house. She didn't even bother to ask Jesse about it. For the days the Jesse has been gone, whenever Beca passed by their house, it seemed silent, that no one was staying in it. It was kind of eerie knowing that the nearest house in sight from yours was unoccupied and you're all alone in yours.

Beca said goodbye to the two girls and drove home, contemplating at the idea of Benji borrowing Chloe's car. If he had it, and he was the one sending her the messages, why would he have the item that would lead to the accident? Beca was more than confused piecing all of it together.

When she reached home, she went to her room and flopped down on the bed, sighing and staring up at the ceiling. It was really a mess. Things aren't just matching up the way they should be. Beca thought she now had a lead to whoever was doing this after she saw Benji. It was a shocking sight, but it gave her an answer. And with what she just found out, she was now confused as ever.

Her phone beeped some seconds later. She pulled it out of her pocket and shot up to a sitting position after she saw who the message came from.

Benji's name reflected on the screen.

She didn't think about calling him or texting him. The idea didn't come to mind. She actually forgot that he even had his number in the first place. Jesse gave it to her if ever she did want to ask anything, saying that Benji was the best in the world to comply.

Hesitatingly, she clicked it open to read the content.

_Beca, meet me in the coffee shop in the next town tomorrow at noon. I know you don't trust me after I ran off but I can explain. We have to talk. I know you want answers. I shouldn't be, but I'll explain everything when you get here. Make sure you come alone. -Benji_

She thought about it thoroughly. Does she still trust him to believe that he wants to see her? Is he really going to tell her the answers she wanted? What if it was just a fluke and he was going to do something bad? Beca didn't know what to think, but she knew in herself that she still wanted to know what's going on.

She was ready to take the risk and put an end to this crisis. She was going to meet up with Benji.

* * *

**A/N:****So, here's another update for you guys. I know it seemed a bit quick but I couldn't do anything to fill up the space so I just make it seem like days have gone by in the story. **

**Anyway, I can feel your eagerness and excitement. Thank you for sharing them with me. Please do continue to voice out your thoughts because I'm seriously feeling your love. If you like my fic, don't hesitate to click fave. Reviews are very much welcome. I love you guys so very much. Seriously, keep the reviews coming. ANd ig you have questions, don't hesitate to PM me. I would love to answer them and make conversation with yo guys. Any kinds of questions are welcome (except those that ay become spoilers, harhar). Till my next update!**

**P.S: ****School starts on Monday and my schedule for classes is seriously packed. It's insane, so I would actually be spending a huge amount of time away from my computer. So, after this update, I don't know when I will be updating again but I'm not cutting it off, just unsure of the probability of the date. Of course I'm still going to work on this, I love you guys so much and ideas keep popping in my head for it. I hope your patience would really stay in tact with me, please? *insert smiley face, halo, and puppy dog eyes here***


	16. Blissful

Beca Mitchell sat on the couch, leaning against her boyfriend Jesse Swanson, after another normal day.

Jesse had come home the previous day and he was more than excited to see Beca again. But of course, she insisted that he take a rest after a week of working in Miami before they see each other. She missed him, very much that she wanted to fly over to Miami during those days as well, but she was still considerate and understanding because she knows how much energy can be taken out of you when all your creative juices are being sucked and put into an output for others to use. It will be credited to you, and mental exhaustion takes more away than running two 15km marathons.

So, today, when dear Beca Mitchell finished another day in the corporate music world and was about to make her way home, she was welcomed by her beloved partner in the lobby of the record company she worked in and insisted that he drove her home and they can spend the remaining hours of the day together. Of course, being the nerd that he is, Jesse insisted they watch a movie. Beca would usually groan and tilt her head back hearing that suggestion if only the habit didn't rub off on her. But it did. And so the new Beca Mitchell got the hand of watching movies with her handsome nerd, even picking one out of Jesse's pile. She had no fun facts to share, but Jesse was more than happy that she shared the same liking for movie already.

And just like how Beca always likes it, another _huge_ factor on why this man always sweeps her off of her feet, is his magic hands when they work in the kitchen. Like everytime, she cherished every bite of the food he made for the both of them. He grinned like an idiot seeing her face filled with pleasure of his masterpiece. It earned him hits on the shoulder but he just laughed everytime. Jesse mentioned that he never took any culinary classes like Chloe did, that his said skills were all in the genes from his mother's side and he got to practice it through time. His mother was one of the best cooks in the world, he said. It wasn't a wonder that during family reunions and holidays, they would be coming over to their place and his mother would be cooking for the whole family. Everybody loved it. They say it was like heaven for your taste buds when you got that forkful or spoonful of perfection in your mouth. His mother was the perfect mother, kind and loving an provided him with whatever he needed when he grew up, and he wouldn't exchange anything in the world for her. Beca heard so much, she would love to meet his mother someday. She sounded like the mother Beca didn't really have. Someday, she'll get the chance. She doesn't know, but she wishes she would.

Dinner was great and a matching comfortable seat on the couch was a great way to end another day of the week. Days of calls and texts and videochatting were enough to keep up with each other and know what is going on in their respective places, but of course, being with that person beside you is still the icing on the cake.

Beca wasn't always the cheesy type of girl. She never really was the one who dwelled in all the romantic and sweet stuff like the things she read, the stories she hears, those people she sees, and even in those romance movies Jesse made her watch. She changed when she decided to enter a serious relationship with Luke, but everything was different with Jesse.

The tough bitch she always labeled herself as, the secluded person, the individualist, someone who liked calling herself independent, all those parts of Beca Mitchell were now part of the past. Along with deciding to live a new life and build a new self after coming back to Atlanta, she was entirely different too in the field of romance. She used to despise people who were acting like how she was right now, all in love and sweet and it used to make her want to vomit. Now, she was what she used to hate.

And she was actually enjoying every moment of it.

If she were still the old Beca Mitchell, party girl, dark and mysterious, a bitch bitchier than the biggest bitches but not a jerk, someone who used to see guys as assholes and sex toys and nothing but organisms that fed the hunger of your libido, nothing more than hookups and throw-aways. Luke changed that, but he still proved her right.

She thought he was the one and he was a proof of disappointment and pain, and more concrete evidence that she would have to stand with what she used to believe. She would have done that here, in her new life. She would have stayed with what she wanted to believe about the male population, that they were just hearbreakers and they don't deserve you.

But as she learned in her time here, not everyone is like that, and Jesse was the best model for it. He was one of the best representations of what the usual girls looked for in a guy. He was good-looking, he was family-oriented, he was leading a great career, he knew how to divide his time, he knows how to enjoy, he was caring, understanding, he can be a nerd but he wasn't full blown annoying, he was considerate, he was funny, and he knows how to make someone feel loved.

She was more than happy and contented with having herself in his arms. She couldn't have wished to be anywhere else. Nor does she regret changing the way of how she saw things. Despite having been used to seeing guys as food for the body's wants and pleasure, she does feel it with her boyfriend too. She wants him to touch her, but in a way that she wouldn't just enjoy it, that she would really feel every bit of emotion and every bit of love he was always giving her. Her body craved for him, so much to be honest, but she knew it wasn't time for that right now.

Because despite loving the time she's spending with him, something always leaves her distracted. Along with her heavenly achievements and brand new experiences, new people she can call friends and the company of awesome people, hell has been part of her adventure. The only hell she's been through since she's been in Barden street was that freaking joke that was playing with her. It was continuous, a span of time was given, but it was still stupid. People have been put in danger, even herself. But she was more than happy that it was her than it could have been Lily. What makes things worse is that nobody else can find out, she has to keep this sick secret to herself, or risk having more people get hurt against her will.

Of course, over the course of events that happened during the days that Jesse wasn't present, she has a lot going on in her head. The last message she got from that pranking mastermind involved an automobile that was owned by Chloe. She immediately brought herself to her feet to stop it before anything happened, but then, she didn't have anything to do after all.

Someone already prevented it from happening.

And it was Benji, nonetheless.

It confused Beca even more because she still remembers the night that she found him inside her house, sneaking one of those usual envelopes she got when she would receive those threats and jokeful messages that just sounded so ridiculous. It was a scary moment for her because he was Benji, someone who was nice and almost quiet, her boyfriend's stepbrother and bestfriend. Through the days after the night in her house, she was kept thinking, but then when she found out about the thing he did with Chloe and then her getting the text she got from him, she didn't hesitate to find out the answers.

She was more than thrilled to at least get a few words about what was happening.

* * *

_She drove herself into the next town and decided to arrive a few minutes early than Benji told her. He texted her the exact location, the exact name of the coffee shop he mentioned, and she decided to treat herself a small lunch with some delicious coffee and sweet cake while she waited. It only took a few more minutes of waiting and looking around and fiddling with her phone before Benji entered the shop and found her. He immediately sat down on the other plush seat in front of the one Beca sat on._

"_Benji, please explain to me what the hell is going on. What the hell were you doing in my house that night? Were you the one playing those stupid pranks on me? What do the others deserve for you to be doing this?" Beca exclaimed, but she kept her voice down that only Benji could hear. Despite being in another town, she didn't want to make a scene and risk more people knowing about something ridiculous but dangerous._

_She never even thought of Benji being the one doing this. Never did it come across in her head, not one bit, not even the slightest glimpse, that someone like Benji could be so deceiving and plan something as thick and bad as this kind of game. _

"_I can explain, Beca. Please don't be mad at me," Benji explained in a sorry voice. His light brown curly hair shining in the light reflecting through the glass panes of the shop. He wore a blue shirt and jeans, as casual as anyone could be, but he had that expression on his face that showed sincerity and left Beca questioning more._

"_Then tell me. I'm tired of all these puzzles and crappy things happening. Tell me what's going on because you obviously know more than I do," she replied._

"_I'm not going to be long, but I know the things I am about to say will be helping you even just a bit," _

"_Enlighten me with everything I need to hear because I'm tired of staying in the dark," Beca replied, crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat while she waited for the words about to come out of Benji's mouth._

"_I only know as much as you do. I don't know who's been planning this or who wanted these things to happen. The thing is that I was also pulled into all this crap by someone who decides to be left anonymous," Benji explained._

_Nothing is building up. How is he part of all this crap if he doesn't even know who the person is?_

"_Benji, I want to believe you because I know you're not a criminal. But I don't understand. How are you a part of this without knowing who's doing it?" Beca asked._

_Benji sighed before answering her question. Clearly, he couldn't believe the thing's he's saying himself._

"_I swear. I have no idea who it is. I've been threatened to do this against my will,"_

"_What could they have possibly put against you for you to be scared out of your seat and involve yourself in something like this?"_

"_Beca, you're not the only person who doesn't want people to get hurt. Especially those people who are dear to you, you'd rather see them safe and smiling and living a normal life as they wish to. I could care less about my own safety as long as those I love are out of harm's way," Benjie added._

"_How can I believe that reason if I've already seen a number of our friends get hurt? Just remember that you've known them for years and I only am involved in their lives for the past few months. I couldn't hurt them, I don't believe how you can even watch them be put in danger because of your doings," Beca rambled._

_She didn't want to put the blame on Benji but she saw him with her own eyes. His explanations aren't making it up for him because of the evidence she currently has. As much as she wants the good things she knows about him to prevail, the idea of seeing to believing currently has the upper hand. Benji isn't in a good position in her opinion. _

"_You know that I would never want to hurt anyone. I love everybody. I love my friends, I love my step-brother, and I know you wouldn't want anything to happen to him right?" Benjie asked._

_Beca just nodded with a straight face._

"_And especially since Emily has been brought up. She doesn't deserve any possible threat like the others. I would die first before anything would happen to her," Benji's voice lowered, the sincerity and honesty never leaving it._

"_I thought you just saw her for the first time in years back at my house?" Beca questioned. Their stunned expressions that night proved that it's been a long time since they saw each other's faces directly._

"_It was. But it doesn't mean I don't try to keep up with how she is. Whatever happened to us years ago tore a huge part of me, but I still love her. I always have, and I didn't stop trying to see what's happening to her from far away," he explained._

"_Still, how did they threaten you?"_

"_At first, I didn't want to believe it. But then they started showing me pictures, those like how paparazzi take it. I can see my friends being followed like a hawk is watching them. Especially Emily, even during the times she walks at night. I was scared for her and I can't do anything if they touch her. I don't know how I'm going to help because I had no idea where she was, so I just gave in since it's the best way I can to keep her away from those people or whoever it is doing it," Benji added._

"_Were you somehow relieved when you saw her at my house? That you can finally at least breathe a little better knowing that she's within reach?" Beca asked._

_Benji looked like he was still manipulating and forming the proper things he should say. Maybe he was still keeping something, but Beca didn't want to dive into Emily and Benji's relationship without their consent._

"_The truth? No. Because the threats didn't stop, they only got worse. Knowing that she's nearer means she has a higher chance of getting into their hands. I just can't let that happen. No one should get hurt, especially not Emily," he explained._

_Beca can see how he's feeling. She can see the regret and sorrow in his expression. She can see that he's trying his best to explain everything he knows. She wasn't the best reader of people, but she knows that Benji is still who she believes him to be as always. He wouldn't dare to lie to Jesse. She knew that for the whole time._

"_I still don't get it Benji. Then why would you just let everyone be put in danger? Do you not know anything about what's going to happen? You can't be delivering messages without knowing what they mean," Beca said._

"_Beca, I didn't want anyone to get hurt, I swear. I didn't even know what they were planning. I was just as shocked as you are when people started getting admitted to the hospital. When you were admitted, I didn't know that it was because of that stupid thing. I thought it was just an accident. But then, the second time around, and more people got hurt, four times more, I saw how it was connected and I just can't stand it. I can't let any more people's lives be in danger. It's all too much," Benji said._

"_Then why did you send that last e-mail to me? If you decided to put a stop to it?" she asked._

"_If I stopped then what would happen? I can't, because then everything would go downhill. Those threats would become real and everything would be hell. I still do my job as a messenger, but I don't execute them, Beca. Someone else is doing it. I do my best to prevent those events from happening to the victim, but I can't stop the whole ordeal," he said._

_Just a messenger. He wasn't doing anything. Benji was still innocent, blinded by the threats to those close to him. Just like she was being threatened everytime. Only that she was the victim and Benji was one of the pawns being used and controlled to this stuff. The guilt he must be carrying would be unbelievable and Beca couldn't imagine how Benji must be feeling right now._

"_Do you know who's been doing it? Whoever was executing it? The person that was present on site and the one setting up everything?" she asked, curiosity overpowering._

"_Honestly, I don't. Not by name, and not by face. Because that certain someone would always be wrapped up or covered till the head. All I know is that it's a dude since he's kinda big and bulky in the build," Benji answered._

_Beca thought about it. Who the hell would be doing this? She still has no lead on who was the person behind all of this. But at least she knows that her suspicion of Benji was wrong and that he was still true to himself._

"_I promise that I would do everything that I can to stop anyone from getting hurt. I still have to keep bringing the messages though, because I'm being monitored. I don't know how, but they made sure I didn't go against their wishes or else. Anyway, I still need proof that those mishaps happen. Which is why I took Chloe's car. I let it drive off a cliff and sent the evidence but that's all they know. They don't go further than that. As long as you're suffering, they're more than satisfied already,"_

"_What the hell did I do for them to be playing this rough game on me?" Beca almost shouted but she was still conscious of the public place they were currently in._

"_I don't know, Beca. I promise, I don't. If you don't know then how could I? I've been pulled into something I never wished to happen and it's ruining my sanity. I'm just going to try to help you, for your sake and Jesse's," Benji explained._

_Beca looked at him at the mention of her boyfriend's name._

"_Why Jesse?" she asked._

"_Beca, other than the fact that you're my step-brother's girlfriend, I've never seen him this happy for years. I can see the light in his eyes and that genuine smile on his face even though it makes him look like an idiot, you make him a better person. He already is a great human being but you just add that spark to him. I know it sounds cheesy and all but you're one of the best things that happened to him after the shit he's been through. You're healing him, you already did and you're continuing to do it. Please, Beca, take good care of him. I promise that he will give everything you want. My brother doesn't just like you, he cherishes you. He adores you in deeper ways than you can imagine," Benji explained, replacing that worried expression with a smile._

* * *

Benji's last words brought Beca back to the present time.

"Babe, you okay? You look distracted," Jesse said as he looked down on her.

She didn't know that she was already staring into nothingness and the credits were already rolling. What happened to the last parts of the movie? She was out of reality for longer than she thought. Plus, she would usually dread hearing those cheesy pet names, but she had no complaint hearing it from Jesse.

"What? No, I'm fine," she replied, looking up to meet his gaze and sitting up, moving away from his hold.

"Are you sure? Fine is different from okay, though," he reasoned out, not convinced with her answer.

"I promise, I'm alright," she replied, nodding her head in assurance.

"I would normally let it slide, but a week away from you is too long. What's bothering you?" he asked.

"Nothing. I guess I'm just tired,"

"You are? Do you want me to go and let you rest already?" he asked, almost standing up.

"No. It's not that," she said, "don't go yet. Please?" she almost begged. She missed him, and she was nowhere near being excited to seeing him leave again.

"Well, okay. But I can see the exhaustion in you. You should really get some rest. It's also getting late," Jesse said, looking at the time on his wristwatch.

Beca didn't want him to leave. She missed him too much. She still wanted to stay in his arms. She didn't want to get away from his hold. She still wanted to feel his warmth around her, to feel like she's not alone again. It's actually already getting lonely living alone in a big house.

"Can you stay here first? I'll just go and shower? You can make some hot chocolate, I would really love to have some before bed," she cooed and gave a girly smile.

He chuckled and thought it was cute. Again, Beca would normally hate being called cute. She still hates it actually, that was one thing he can't change about her. But she would let it slide if it would mean him staying.

She did as she told him. She went upstairs and took a shower, freshening up out of her work clothes and sweat to ready herself for bed. As the cold water fell on her head, mixed with the smell of berries and mint coming from her shampoo and soap, her mind flew around the image of her boyfriend and how he could make her swoon like she never thought she ever would. In such a sense, there would be those occasions where she would be imagining him touching her in places intimately, with hunger, but also with care. Not in the intense way that you could say that it was just lust. Yes, her mind and eyes would still be filled with that thanks to her hormones and the sight of her beautiful boyfriend. But, it wasn't just that. It was something way more special for her. Something she was more than willing to have with him.

She wasn't really rushing, but her body was giving a big pull and it was really hard to control. She would continue mentally slapping herself to wake up and keep it in her pants for the mean time. This wasn't Luke, someone who was more than forward to go shagging all day and all night in his own desiring ways even though she didn't want to at all. It was pure physical with that guy, no emotion, just the hunger of the body's pull. As the water cascades down her body, shivers travel from head to toes and starts to feel inner heat in the lower part.

Beca snaps herself out of her trance, and at the indecent thoughts she was having of her boyfriend.

She finished her task and dried her hair off before going back downstairs to the kitchen and sit beside the counter as her man waited for her with two mugs of hot chocolate. Not only that, the decadence of cocoa was topped with whipped cream and marshmallows, it probably tastes as good as it looks.

"Mmm, you never fail to impress me, Swanson," Beca said as she took a sip from her delicious hot chocolate. The tickle of the sugar rested on her tongue as its taste travelled down her throat.

"I live to impress, babe," Jesse said, taking a sip of his own, unknowingly leaving a mark of whipped cream on his top lip.

Beca found it funny and she let out a giggle.

"You actually look like Santa Claus right now," she said as she continued to chuckle.

"I thought Santa Claus had a belly filled with milk and cookies? I didn't think he started to work out and now looked like Hercules," he said as he licked the remains off.

"Don't flatter yourself, you're not the buff to be Hercules," she pushed.

"Then who can I be compared as?" he asked.

"Hmmm.. perhaps a 'Bradley Cooper' type? Wait, no, he's way too hot," she said as she shook her head and drank more.

"Seriously? Do I now have to add Bradley Cooper to my list of men to keep my eye on because you love eye-fucking them so much?"

"Hey! Don't you dare threaten those gods. Like you said, I love eye-fucking them, and it would kill me to lose sight of those heavenly packs," Beca said, putting the edge of her mug against her mouth as she looked back at him.

"Seriously? Why can't you just adore this," Jesse said, motioning to himself, "I'm pretty sure I'm not a disappointment," he said.

"Well, you're no Bradley Cooper, but you're never a disappointment in that area," she chuckle as she sipped and put the mug back down. Now she was the one who had milky evidence on her top lip.

Jesse gave a small laugh and reached over to wipe the evidence off on his thumb. As he cleaned it off her face, he pulled back his hand and licked the remains off of his thumb. Unknowingly, his girlfriend was travelling back to dreamland because she found his move way too sexy. But no, she had to pull back and behave for now because she doesn't want to rush. And she didn't want to rely to her bodily hunger only, her emotions would be a better contributor to that moment.

They finished their hot chocolate with more small talks and more small laughs before Jesse grabbed the mugs to wash them and was about ready to leave Beca for slumber. He was about to grab his stuff that was placed on the chair in the living room when she called him back.

"Uhm, Jesse?" Beca said as she stood behind him.

"Yeah?" Jesse asked after he picked up his coat that was hanging on the armrest of the seat.

"Can you stay? For the night? It's kinda getting lonely in this house on my own," she asked him as he stood back up.

"If that's what you want, then sure. I'd be more than glad to stay. I'll crash on the couch then," he replied as he turned around.

"No, I mean. Can you stay with me? In my room, beside me? I guess I wouldn't have nightmares again if you would be there," she asked in a small voice, almost a whisper, hesitantly. She didn't meet his gaze and just looked down on the floor.

She couldn't see his expression but she did feel him walking back towards her direction. She felt fingers graze her chin and start to pull her face up to look at him.

"Becs, you didn't tell me you were having nightmares," he whispered.

"It didn't happen every night. But, I do admit, it's nothing that I should be happy about," she replied in the same tone of voice.

For a few seconds, he just looked at her and she looked at him. The silence between them was broken when he spoke again.

"Don't worry. I'll be there if you do have them. I'll be by your side for you to hold on. When you wake up, I'll be beside you. Okay?" he said.

She just nodded and he gave her a kiss on the forehead before they went upstairs to end the night.

Beca was contented with a simple night with just him holding her. She could shut the world out and feel safe with Jesse's arms around her. She had someone with her and it was a great feeling. It's been a while since she had felt like she wasn't lonely and alone when she slept. Her inner cravings died down because this was another thing she never thought she would be having. That feeling of elation and calmness at the same time, it was really something and Beca was glad that the feeling had a chance of existing in her life.

* * *

**A/N: Like the categories, this isn't just about the crappy and horrific events of Beca. This is also about her relationship with Jesse and how she's developing to the emotional changes. It's a bit of work but at least there are answers. I'm kind of a corny person and a bit of a romantic type as well, so pardon the expressions of romance. Lol. If you find this chapter a bit boring, sorry dearies if it was disappointing. But I really think some chapters like this would still be needed.**

**First week of my third college year is done, I got a long weekend for me which is why I got to do this for you guys. First week wasn't too hectic yet, but we were given a heads up that everything starts when the second week comes and further more. Which is why, I guess, you guys know what it means. Like I said, I will update for you guys when I can and I don't want it rushed just for the sake of uploading. I wanna make sure that things are clear and okay and will make you guys enjoy taking in every word. If I can manage and if I'm not busy during the weekends, I'll try to make updates per week, but it still depends on workload and my schedule. I really hope you guys would understand the span of updating. I am extending my arms for your extreme patience because this will be one very hectic year for me. I really value all the support you're giving this fic. I am most excited by the reviews you are giving me. It makes my heart swell and dance. I hope you guys continue reviewing and reading. Vote and review! Till next update!**


End file.
